Nappeun Hoobae
by zyyeoliee
Summary: Basket adalah impian Baekhyun sejak kecil. Lewat basket, ia menemukan teman dan sahabat. Lewat basket ia menemukan kasih sayang. Dan lewat basket pula ia menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya. Baekhyun itu kapten basket yang angkuh dan serampangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Park Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS yang sangat dikagumi. Read for full summary! School life WARN!BL! CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Nappeun Hoobae**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Basket adalah impian Baekhyun sejak kecil. Lewat basket, ia menemukan teman dan sahabat. Lewat basket ia menemukan kasih sayang. Dan lewat basket pula ia menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya.**

 **Baekhyun itu kapten basket yang angkuh dan serampangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Park Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS yang sangat dikagumi. Lalu apa alasan Baekhyun menolak pesona Park Chanyeol? Apa karena mereka berdua sesama jenis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sports Olympiad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring dari speaker di setiap sudut kelas membuat para penghuninya bersorak-sorai bak mendengar lonceng surga.

Semua segera membereskan barang mereka dan bergegas pulang terkecuali beberapa orang yang ada di organisasi OSIS.

Sang ketua OSIS pun kelihatan baru keluar dari kelasnya sambil menggendong tas dan segera menuju ruang OSIS.

Dinginnya udara di tengah terik matahari pun tak ia hiraukan. Musim dingin mulai datang dan ia harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk itu.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruang OSIS yang berada di gedung barat sekolahnya yang luar biasa luas ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari belakang dan merangkul pundaknya dengan tingkah (sok) akrab.

"Hilangkan kebiasaanmu, Oh Sehun" tegur namja berparas tampan itu sambil tetap menatap ke depan.

"Tck! Sensi sekali" balas namja bername tag 오세훈 (Oh Se Hun) itu dengan malas, "jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk tahun ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau dengarkan saja nanti dirapat" jawab sang ketua OSIS itu dengan santai membuat Sehun mendengus.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan ruang OSIS dan segera masuk kedalamnya dan ternyata yang lain juga sudah ada disana.

"Maaf terlambat" ujarnya sambil menyimpan tas di bawah kursi kebesarannya.

Sehun pun duduk di sebelah kanannya sedangkan di sebelah kiri terdapat seorang namja berwajah lembut yang sudah siap dengan segala alat tulisnya.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang lebih mirip meja hakim di pengadilan hanya saja bedanya di depan meja tersebut terdapat papan kecil yang bertuliskan mulai dari kanan ; **'Wakil Ketua Osis' - 'Ketua Osis' - 'Sekretaris'**

"Baik, kita langsung saja ke intinya" ujar si ketua Osis itu _to the point,_ "seperti biasa, Hiri Senior High School selalu mengadakan acara penutupan tahun di musim dingin setiap tahunnya dengan acara yang beragam dari tahun ke tahun dengan penggunaan piala bergilir. Seperti yang kita tahu, tahun lalu sekolah kita mengadakan lomba karya ilmiah yang melibatkan berbagai _Senior High School_ serta _Junior High School_ di Seoul. Jadi, apa yang akan kita selenggarakan pada tahun ini intuk mengisi acara tahunan? Tentunya harus lebih menarik dari tahun kemarin, bukan?" Tutur ketua Osis tampan itu panjang lebar di akhiri dengan permintaan pendapat pada rekan-rekan sejawatnya.

"Maaf Chanyeol _sunbae!_ Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan olahraga berkuda!" Usul seorang namja yang duduk di barisan kedua dari depan, Kim Myung Soo.

Sang ketua Osis yang kita ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu terlihat mempertimbangkan usul dari Myungsoo yang menjabat sebagai salah satu tim inti di Osis.

"Maaf, tapi menurut ku jika olahraga berkuda hanya akan memerlukan sekurangnya 2 hari. Hari pertama kualifikasi dan di hari kedua final. Itu terlalu singkat" sangkal yeoja cantik yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, Son Naeun.

"Jika boleh mengusulkan, bagaimana jika sama seperti tahun kemarin?" Koar Lee Hyung Sik.

"Peraturannya ; tak boleh menyalin ide tahun sebelumnya" celetuk namja berkacamata yang bukannya terlihat culun justru terlihat menawan, Kim Jong Dae.

Ruang rapat pun kian menjadi ricuh gara-gara celetukan namja berkacamata itu membuat Chanyeol malah memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"CUKUP!" Gertak Chanyeol kesal. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan pelajaran hari ini ditambah lagi suara berisik anak buahnya yang tak bisa diam. Ia bukan seorang penyabar, _okay?_

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan olimpade olahraga saja? Kita bisa mengadakan olahraga basket, _volley ball_ , tenis, panahan, _bowling_ , atau _golf_ sekalipun dan tentunya berkuda juga masuk kesana" usul Suho yang bernama asli Kim Joon Myeon yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris di Osis.

Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah berfikir untuk mempetimbangkan usulan Suho barusan dan dirasanya usulan itu bagus juga.

" _Sports Olympiad_ ya?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus dagunya dengan wajah cool membuat para yeoja anggota Osis merona melihat betapa tampannya wajah ketua Osis nya itu.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar gila!

Itulah yang di fikirkan hampir 95% anggota Osis.

Bagaimana tidak? Ketua Osis yang sialnya tampan itu menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan semua persiapan untuk _Sports Olympiad_ nanti dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 minggu. Tch! Sialan! Memangnya segampang itu? Untung saja dia tampan, kalau tidak, sudah habis ia jadi sasaran demo anggotanya.

 _Hell No!_ Dia fikir semudah membalikan telapak tangan, huh? Mereka bahkan belum membuat proposal untuk kepala sekolah. Seharusnya kan proposal dibuat beberapa bulan sebelum acara. Mendapat tanda tangan kepala sekolah itu susah! Yea.. mungkin tidak sesulit itu jika Chanyeol yang memintanya, toh sekolah ini miliknya.

Lalu masalah sponsor? Baiklah, mungkin tanpa sponsor juga acara mereka akan tetap berlangsung karena dana sekolah tak akan pernah habis. Tapi tetap saja sponsor di butuhkan.

" _Shit!_ Kenapa dia begitu seenak jidatnya!" gerutu Kris dengan wajah muram.

Matanya sudah terasa perih ketika dipaksa harus tetap terbuka menatapi layar komputer di depannya. Sial sekali ia harus membuat proposal dalam satu hari. Sialan juga Suho malah menyerahkan tugas membuat proposal ini pada mereka, padahal kan yang sekretaris adalah Suho. _Aish!_ Pria itu malah beralasann bahwa dirinya sibuk membuat surat undangan untuk di sebar. Kenapa tidak menyerahkan tugas itu pada Kris saja dan dia sendiri yang mengerjakan proposal. Dasar!

" _Gēgē_ aku tidak sanggup! Mataku sudah perih" rengek namja bermata panda dengan bentuk bibir yang _so damn sexy_ , Huang Zi Tao.

"Kau pikir mataku tidak perih? Aku juga merasakannya, Tao-ya. Tapi ini tidak bisa ditunda. Proposal ini harus selesai besok" jawab Kris pada Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol _gē_ tega sekali sih! Kenapa mendadak seperti ini" umpat Tao tanpa menyadari jika orang yang tengah di umpatnya sekarang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Tao sayang. Kerjakan saja" ujar Chanyeol nyaris berbisik di antara telinga Tao dan Kris membuat keduanya kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"C-Chanyeol / _Gēgē?_ " Ucap keduanya gugup.

"K-kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kris terbata.

"Hanya ingin mengawasi kinerja anak buahku. Lagipula aku masih punya tanggung jawab dengan tidak meninggalkan anak buahku yang masih bekerja" jawabnya santai kemudian memberikan dua _cup coffee_ di depan Kris dan Tao.

Kris dan Tao menatap dua _cup coffee_ hangat itu dengan tatapan _-kenapa-dia-memberikan-ini-?-_

"Agar mata kalian terjaga" tutur Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan kemudian menepuk kedua bahu temannya itu seakan menyalurkan semangat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka di laboratorium komputer untuk kembali menyusun proposal.

Setelah mengecek kedua namja China itu, uri Chanyeol langsung pergi ke lapangan _indoor_ dimana beberapa staf Osis ia suruh untuk menyulap tempat itu agar nyaman dan meriah.

Lapangan _indoor_ sekolah Hiri itu sangat luas sekali karena setiap bidang olahraga punya part nya masing-masing. Tidak seperti di sekolah lain yang biasanya lapangan _indoor_ itu dipakai menjadi lapangan serba guna yang menyatu.

Ada juga gedung untuk panahan dan beladiri. Kolam renang nya juga sangat besar. Untuk itu lah yang bersekolah di Hiri itu pasti hanya orang-orang berada karena uang pembangunannya sangat mahal.

Dan apa yang Chanyeol lihat ketika ia memasuki lapangan _indoor_ sungguh membuat ia ingin mencekik Kim Jong Dae alias Chen yang sudah membuat lapangan _indoor_ nya seperti menjadi tempat untuk ulang tahun anak TK.

"KIM JONG DAE!" Teriaknya dengan suara _bass_ yang menggema didalam gedung berisi 4 lapangan luas itu.

Chen yang tengah memeriksa kerja anak buahnya pun lantas kaget dan menoleh pada sosok ketua Osis nya yang luar biasa tampan itu.

"Ya?" Sahutnya polos sedangkan anak buahnya yang lain sudah meneguk ludah gugup.

Sejak awal mereka itu tak setuju jika Chen menyulap lapangan ini menjadi seperti di pesta ulang tahun anak-anak tapi apa daya Chen itu ketua bidang seksi acara jadi mereka harus menurut saja.

Yang membuat Chanyeol berang itu adalah balon-balon berwarna menjijikan yang dipasang di setiap sudut ruangan tepat di langit-langit.

"Kemari kau!" Titah Chanyeol kesal dan Chen langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Chen polos.

" _'Apa ada yang salah'_ katamu? Kau fikir ini acara apa, Chen! Yang benar saja! Oke, aku masih terima untuk pita-pita dan spanduk yang entah kapan kau buat itu, tapi tidak untuk balon dengan warna-warna yang menggelikan itu Chen!" Omel Chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Eum.. kufikir konsepnya bagus. _Fresh_ dan enak di pandang" jawab Chen sambil melihat _'hasil karya'_ nya.

"Turunkan balon-balon itu. Aku tidak mau tahu!" Desis Chanyeol dengan urat-urat kasat mata di kening seksi nya kemudian meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_ yang kini dipenuhi teriakan panik dari staf Osis selain Chen dan mereka mulai sibuk menurunkan balon-balon konyol itu.

"Astaga. Padahal aku memesan balonnya khusus" desah Chen kecewa.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian pihak Hiri sudah mampu mengirim surat undangan pada pihak sekolah lain untuk mengikuti _sports olympiad_ itu.

Termasuk ke _Seoha Junior High School,_ ㅡsekolah swasta terfavorit dan terelit di distrik Gangnam bahkan di Seoul.

 **DUK**

 **DUK**

 **DUK**

Suara bola yang di _dribble_ serta suara decitan sepatu anak _club_ basket kini memenuhi semua sudut gedung _gymnasium._

Di tengah lapangan, 4 orang remaja pria tengah bermain basket dengan seragam yang sama serta keringat yang sudah bercucuran.

Di bangku cadangan, ada 2 orang cadangan yang hanya memperhatikan mereka atau bahkan sekali-kali mereka diminta masuk dan menggantikan salah satu dari pemain utama.

Di dekat kedua pemain cadangan itu juga ada seorang namja yang tengah memegang _clip board_ sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu di kertas yang terselip di papan itu ketika mengamati pergerakan anak _club_ basket yang tengah bermain.

Seharusnya mereka yang tengah bermain itu ada 5 orang namunㅡ

"Ada yang tahu kemana pergi nya si kapten kita itu?" Tanya namja yang memegang _clip board_ dengan tatapan jengah dan sedikit penekanan saat bicara.

Permainan langsung terhenti dan mereka serempak menoleh pada sang _manager_ yang kelihatan kesal dan jengah.

"Kami bahkan tak melihatnya sejak bubar sekolah" jawab namja bernomor punggung 06, Ten.

"Tck. Semuanya berkumpul disini!" Perintahnya yang langsung membuat anak _club_ basket yang merupakan tim inti ini merapat kepada sang _manager._

"Ada hal penting, _hyung?_ " Tanya namja bernomor pungguh 05, Mark Lee.

"Senin depan kita akan mengikuti olimpiade basket di _Hiri Senior High School._ Acara ini cukup bergengsi jadi kita harus serius berlatih. _Event_ ini merupakan _event_ tahunan yang rutin diselenggarakan oleh Hiri. Kita wajib mengikutinya. Dan ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi kapten kita untuk mewakili _Seoha_ dan tahun terakhir juga bagiku bisa mengurus kalian karena tahun depan aku dan dia masuk SHS" jelas sang _manager_ dengan wajah serius.

"Dan kita wajib memenangkannya kan hyung?" Sambung Mark dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya tapi kita bermain bersih. Aku tidak ingin kalian menghalalkan segala cara untuk menang. Ingat! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian untuk itu" peringatnya membuat anak-anak tim inti itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun _hyung?_ " Tanya si nomor punggung 09, Lee Jaehyun.

"Dia urusan ku. Kalian lanjutkan berlatih, aku akan mencarinya. Lagipula aku yakin meski tidak berlatih, kemampuannya akan tetap sama bahkan cenderung bertambah kuat" jawabnya yakin kemudian berlalu begitu saja sedangkan mereka kembali melanjutkan acara main basket nya. Kali ini semuanya bermain, tidak ada yang duduk di kursi cadangan.

.

.

.

Semua tempat di _Seoha_ sudah ia datangi untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika ternyata Baekhyun berada di taman belakang sekolah dengan keadaan tidur di bawah pohon. Seperti anak SD saja.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya sambil menghampiri sosok kapten tim basket yang ia urus.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggilnya lagi ketika Baekhyun masih tak menyahut.

Ia pun mengguncang bahu Baekhyun kesal membuat _namja_ bermata sipit itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kyungsoo.." ujarnya pelan sambil menguap lebar.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan kesal, "Byun Baekhyun! Kau tahu kan ini jadwal latihan! Kenapa kau malah tidur, bodoh!" Maki Kyungsoo kelewat kesal.

Baekhyun masih menguap kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar sedatar-datarnya, "apa? Kau mau apa? Aku malas" jawab Baekhyun seenak mulutnya dan kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya secara _full._

Kyungsoo menjewer telinganya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"HYAAAAA~ LEPASKAN KYUNGSOO! _SHIT!_ INI SAKIT!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangan Kyungsoo namun namja bermata bulat itu tetap tak melepas jewerannya.

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun! Ayo ke ruang latihan!" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyeret Baekhyun dengan cara menjewernya sampai ke gedung barat tempat dimana gymnasium nya berada.

Untung saja ini sudah jam pulang dan sekolah sudah sepi jadi Baekhyun tak perlu menanggung malu karena ulah Kyungsoo padanya.

Anak-anak tim inti _club_ basket melongok ketika melihat Baekhyun datang dengan diseret oleh Kyungsoo, parahnya lagi Kyungsoo menjewer telinga nya.

"YAA! SAKIT!" Pekik Baekhyun membuat gedung barat bergetar akibat teriakan membahana nya.

"Itu akibat karena kau membolos saat jam latihan!" Maki Kyungsoo setelah melepas jewerannya.

"WOOOOAAAH! Kyungsoo _hyung jjang_!" Teriak Mark histeris layaknya seorang _fan girl._

Baekhyun mendengus tak terima terhadap kelakuan Mark, "Dasar! Kau memihakku atau memihaknya sih?" Tanya Baekhyun tak terima dan Mark hanya memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosa nya. Itu hanya sebuah gertakan, mana tega Baekhyun benar-benar marah pada anak blasteran itu.

"Baekhyun, kita akan mengikuti olimpiade di _Hiri_ hari senin depan. Jadi, berlatih lah, kapten!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menekankan kata _'kapten'_ nya.

"Oh.. oh.. oh Kyungsoo sayang, aku tak perlu berlatih untuk itu" balas Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya santai.

Tiba-tiba saja bola melayang dari arah belakang Baekhyun tapi seolah mengetahui, Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan menangkap bola itu.

"Wah, refleks Baekhyun _hyung_ bagus juga" cengir si nomor pungguh 03 ㅡLee Taeyongㅡ sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Dasar kau!" Amuk Baekhyun yang lantas melemparkan bola basket yang ia pegang kembali ke arah Taeyong.

.

.

.

Hari olimpiade pun datang dan tim basket dari _Seoha_ sukses masuk ke babak semi final. Semua tim juga merasa risih akan kehadiran tim Seoha yang ternyata begitu tangguh.

Banyak juga yang merasa terpesona akan kecantikan dari sang kapten tim juga dari sang _manager._

Kadang para namja penyuka sesama jenis atau yang sekedar iseng saja akan bersiul ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lewat bersama tim mereka dan saat itu Baekhyun akan bilang _"cih! Menjijikan!"_

"Baek, kau bisa berkuda kan?" Tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah penuh peluh dan panik.

"Huh? Bicara apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gaya serampangannya.

"Kumohon.. Winwin cidera. Dia jatuh dari kuda nya barusan dan kita tak punya cadangan. Kita hanya punya kau!" Ujarnya panik.

"Apa? Kau ingin membuat kapten kami cidera juga, huh? Tidak! Baekhyun _hyung_ kemari untuk main basket! Bukan ikut lomba berkuda!" Tentang Ten marah.

Namja di hadapannya itu langsung ciut dan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Yang lain juga saat ini tengah sibuk mengikuti lomba lain.

 _Seoha_ JHS juga mengirimkan perwakilan di semua bidang. Kalau Baekhyun tidak salah, olimpiade olahraga ini terdiri dari olahraga basket, _volley ball_ , tenis, tenis meja, berenang, bulu tangkis, futsal, berkuda, panahan dan _wall climbing._

"Baiklah, aku akan menggantikan Winwin" jawab Baekhyun membuat semua anggota tim termasuk sang _manager_ menganga tak percaya.

"Baek, tapiㅡ"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku!" Potong Baekhyun cepat kemudian melangkah mengikuti namja yang tadi memintanya menggantikan Winwin tanpa menghiraukan anggota tim basket nya. Ia sungguh tak keberatan jika harus ikut lomba berkuda. Lagipula pertandingan tim basketnya yang selanjutnya masih cukup lama.

"Astaga! Bagaimana jika dia juga terluka!" Gerutu Kyungsoo yang sudah risih.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar Jaehyun tenang.

"Kalian pergi lah ke lapangan tempat bertanding dan perhatikan cara main lawan. Aku harus menyusul Baekhyun" ujar Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan mantelnya kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun pergi tadi.

Musim dingin terasa semakin dingin maka dari itu pihak _Hiri_ mengadakan pertandingan di lapangan _indoor_ karena tak mungkin mereka mengadakan pertandingan di lapangan _outdoor_ dengan resiko para pemain akan menderita hipotermia akibat cuaca yang sangat dingin.

Kyungsoo sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun saat ini. Kenapa Baekhyun itu seenaknya sendiri sih?

.

.

.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Kau diam saja! Kau tinggal memantau saja! Tak perlu turun tangan juga!" Cegah Kai ketika Chanyeol memaksa ingin jadi panitia pertandingan basket.

"Kau berisik sekali! Kubilang aku ingin jadi panitia" keukeuh Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap menarik Jinhwan, Jinhwan hari ini bertugas sebagai salah satu diantara 3 panitia yang menilai tentang pertandingan basket di lapangan _indoor_.

"Tapi kau ketua Osis, Chan! Jangan konyol! Lagipul kau pasti sibuk"

"Apa masalahmu, huh? Kalau kubilang ingin maka harus!"

Kai pun menghela nafas tanda menyerah membuat Chanyeol sontak mengembangkan senyum penuh kemenangan nya.

"Dasar kau keras kepala!" Gerutu Kai yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sebagai panitia juga.

Chanyeol tak menaggapi ucapan Kai barusan dan kini malah sibuk memperhatikan permainan basket tingkat SHS yang tengah berlangsung di lapangan.

"Chanyeol" panggil Kris dari arah belakang yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hm?" Balas Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari permainan basket.

"Kepala sekolah mencari ketua Osis." Ujar Kris serius dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya enteng.

"Suruh saja Sehun." Jawabnya datar membuat Kris berdecak kesal.

"Yang dia cari itu kau Chanyeol! Apa susahnya sih kau pergi temui dia" omel Kris dengan tampang kesal.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebal kemudian bangkit dari kursi panitia dengan sedikit kasar membuat Kai dan Yixing yang menjadi panitia serta Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Tak usah marah-marah, Yeol" tegur Yixing ㅡLayㅡ dengan nada suara lembut namun dasar Chanyeol sedang kesal, ia pun mengabaikannya dan memilih pergi.

 **BRUK**

Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang akan masuk kedalam lapangan _indoor_ ketika dia akan keluar.

" _Mianhamnida sunbaenim_ " ucap seseorang yang barusan bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol sambil membungkuk dalam.

" _Gwaenchanha_ " balas Chanyeol kemudian terburu-buru pergi karena ingin segera menemui kepala sekolah. Lebih cepat urusannya selesai akan lebih baik.

"Kau tak apa Taeil- _ah_?" Tanya Mark dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Taeil sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh.. eh.. yang barusan itu ketua Osis _Hiri_ kan?" Tanya Ten sambil melihat ke arah belakang dimana tadi disana Chanyeol berdiri.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Jaehyun terdengar kaget.

"Hm, aku melihat di tanda pengenalnya. Namanya Park Chanyeol kalau aku tidak salah lihat"

Mereka pun menggedikan bahu kurang peduli kemudian berjalan menuju tribun penonton untuk melihat pertandingan sambil menunggu giliran main.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun- _ah_. Berkat kau sekolah kita juara" ujar Zico yang merupakan ketua club berkuda _Seoha_.

"Tch. Lagipula piala-piala itu untuk dipersembahkan pada ayahku" decak Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah angkuh kemudian melepas perlengkapan berkuda yang melekat di tubuhnya, baru setelah itu dia melengos pergi bersama Kyungsoo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia bahkan tadi memakai seragam basket nya untuk berkuda. Aneh.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau sangat berbakat mengendalikan kuda" ujar Kyungsoo yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini multitalenta tahu!" Balas Baekhyun seraya menyombongkan diri.

Kyungsoo mendecih kemudian menggeplak pantat Baekhyun membuat empunya kaget, "multitalenta pantatmu!"

"HYAAAA! Jangan menyentuh salah satu barang berharga ku bodoh!" Amuk Baekhyun kesal namun Kyungsoo hanya menggedikan bahu nya tak peduli.

Mereka pun pergi ke lapangan _indoor_ untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

" _HYUNG!_ " Teriak Mark sambil melambai cepat ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memegang bola di area lawan dengan 2 orang bertubuh tinggi yang mem- _block_ jalannya.

Karena sudah terdesak, Baekhyun pun meng _over_ bola nya pada Mark namun sayang lemparan bola nya terlalu rendah sehingga lawan dapat menangkapnya.

" _Shit!_ " Umpat Baekhyun sambil berusaha merebut bola dari lawan yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Saat ada kesempatan, Baekhyun pun merebut bola nya dan kembali menguasai lapangan seakan lapangan adalah miliknya sendiri.

Dia menggiring bola hingga sampai ke depan ring lawan dan melempar nya dengan telak hingga mencetak angka yang membuat tim basket _Seoha_ unggul dari tim lawan.

Wasit pertandingan pun meniup peluit dan tangannya menunjukan gesture huruf 'T' dan pertandingan pun di jeda untuk beberapa menit.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir mengingat jika tadi seseorang dari tim lawan menyenggol dengan sengaja bagian tulang rusuk Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ketus seperti biasanya.

"Hehh" desah Kyungsoo dengan bola mata yang berputar jengah.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan pergantian posisi" ujar Baekhyun sarat akan perintah.

"Baekㅡ"

"Aku tak suka di bantah Kyungsoo!" Potong Baekhyun dengan mata mengintimidasi.

"Tapi kau harus fikirkan yang lain"

"Kalian keberatan?"

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

Lalu mereka serempak tersenyum bodoh yang menandakan mereka menurut saja. Sebenarnya cukup repot juga jika posisi mereka dalam permainan di _random_ karena mereka sudah punya tugas masing-masing namun karena itu adalah keinginan Baekhyun maka itu adalah perintah mutlak bagi mereka.

Peluit kembali berbunyi nyaring menandakan permainan sudah kembali dimulai.

Tim _Seoha_ pun kembali lagi ke lapangan dan memulai pergantian posisi seperti apa yang di inginkan Byun Baekhyun, kapten mereka yang sangat keras kepala dan tak suka di bantah.

Baekhyun melakukan teknik _dribble crossover_ melalui celah kakinya untuk mengelabui lawan main kemudian melakukan _bounce pass_ ke belakang dimana Taeyong berdiri disana.

Taeyong menerimanya dengan baik kemudian mengembalikan bola pada jangkauan Baekhyun karena ia mengerti jika barusan hanya umpan saja agar lawan menjauh dari nya dan terfokus pada Taeyong.

Sejauh ini permainan masih si kuasai oleh kapten tim basket _Seoha_ hingga pada saat Baekhyun akan melakukan _slam dunk_ dan ia bersiap moloncat tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari tim lawan menabrak tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun terjatuh dengan posisi kaki yang tidak seimbang.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Teriak Baekhyun kesakitan ketika ia merasakan kaki kanannya terkilir dan permainan pun dihentikan sejenak.

Anak-anak dari tim _Seoha_ termasuk sang _manager_ pun jadi panik melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah ditambah erangan sakit sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki nya.

Tidak hanya itu, para panitia pun ikut panik dan mengerubuni Baekhyun.

Petugas kesehatan dari _Hiri_ pun datang membawa _blankar_ dan menaikkan Baekhyun kesana.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan mengikuti petugas yang membawa Baekhyun pergi namun seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Biar aku saja. Aku penanggung jawab disini" ia menunjukkan kartu panitia nya tapi itu tetap tak dapat mengurungkan niat Kyungsoo untuk mendampingi Baekhyun.

"Tapi akuㅡ"

"Tetap lanjutkan permainan!" Teriaknya pada wasit kemudian menatap Kyungsoo datar, "aku akan menjaganya" ujarnya kemudian berlari mengikuti para petugas kesehatan yang membawa Baekhyun ke ruang UKS _Hiri_.

Setelah sampai di UKS, Baekhyun di pindahkan ke ranjang UKS dan dokter yang bertugas disana langsung memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung, matanya terpejam dan ekspresi nya seperti menahan sakit, rintihan pilu terdengar lirih dari celah bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol- _ah_?" Tanya si dokter cantik itu sambil memeriksa pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak dan tulangnya sedikit agak menonjol, sepertinya tulang pergelangan kaki Baekhyun sedikit bergeser.

"Dia terjatuh saat bermain basket" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik dia dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan X Ray. Aku takut pergelangan kakinya dalam kondisi lebih parah dari yang aku bayangkan" ujar sang dokter membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa cidera nya parah?" Tanya Chanyeol dan sang dokter hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kita harus memastikannya. Tulang pergelangan kakinya sepertinya agak bergeser dan mungkin juga ada yang patah."

"Astaga" gumam Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kaget.

Ia baru tahu jika jatuh saat bermain basket dapat mengakibatkan patah tulang.

"Tolong bawa dia ke _ambulance_ Chanyeol- _ah_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mendorong ranjang yang di tempati Baekhyun hingga ke luar UKS.

Orang-orang baik itu siswa SHS atau JHS menatap penuh keingin tahuan ketika ranjang _blankar_ Baekhyun di dorong hingga memasuki _ambulance_.

Chanyeol pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil _ambulance_ dan mobil itu kini melaju cepat ke rumah sakit Seoul.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal dan nyeri apalagi di pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar obrolan 2 orang yang berada di ruangannya ketika dia berusaha untuk membuka mata sipitnya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar cidera parah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, dokter bilang dia perlu istirahat untuk satu minggu penuh. Dan untuk pemulihan cideranya sebaiknya dia tidak melakukan aktivitas yang akan membuat kakinya sakit kembali seperti basket untuk 4 bulan kedepan"

"Astaga! Dia tak mungkin dapat melakukannya. Dia..."

"Eungh.." lenguh Baekhyun yang membuat obrolan kedua _namja_ dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok itu terhenti.

"Baekhyun" panggil si _namja_ bermata bulat dengan wajah cemas.

"Kyung.." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak serak, "dimana aku?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kau di rumah sakit Baek"

"Rumah sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih agak linglung kemudian ia teringat jika sebelum ia pingsan, ia terjatuh di lapangan dan kakinya terasa benar-benar sakit lalu ia dibawa ke UKS dan entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba dia kembali dibawa oleh _ambulance,_ setelah itu tak ada lagi yang ia ingat, "bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung berubah panik seakan tak menunjukan bahwa dia baru saja bangun dari pingsan nya.

"Jangan khawatir, kita menang. Juara 1" jawab Kyungsoo setenang mungkin.

Biasanya ia akan bersikap cerewet dan berlaku sebagai _manager_ galak nan judes namun ketika Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini tentu saja membuat dirinya khawatir.

Sejahat-jahatnya dia pada Baekhyun, ia tetap menyayangi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah temannya sejak mereka masih balita. Dimulai dari saat mereka masih suka berebut mobil-mobilan dan ingusan sampai sekarang mereka remaja beranjak dewasa.

Baekhyun membuang muka kemudian menoleh pada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun kemudian berdehem sesaat, "dia ketua Osis _Hiri._ Park Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ "

"Aku tidak bertanya" balas Baekhyun ketus sambil memasang wajah angkuh andalannya sedangkan Kyungsoo meringis gemas lalu berbalik pada Chanyeol dan membungkuk untuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan dia _sunbaenim._ Dia memang begitu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tak enak dan hanya dibalas senyum maklum dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdecih keras.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mungkin Chanyeol merasa heran pada Baekhyun, baru pertama kali ini dia menemukan anak kecil _'yang seperti'_ Baekhyun.

 _'neon bulgongpyeonghae. igijeogin geoni (geumanhae) neoui nun neoui ko neoui ibeun bwado bwado gyesok yeppeul geoni_ _ㅡ_ _'_

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil ponselnya didalam saku jaketnya kemudian mengangkat telepon dari ibu nya.

"Ne _eomma?_ "

"..."

"Mwo? A-aku akan segera kesana"

Kyungsoo langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan wajah panik.

" _Sunbaenim,_ maaf aku titip Baekhyun. Dah Baek~" lalu Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin meneriaki Chanyeol yang kini berada di ruang rawatnya.

Demi 1000 biji berlian milik ayahnya! Kenapa Kyungsoo meninggalkan dia dan menitipkannya pada namja yang bahkan tak ia kenal ㅡdan tak ingin ia kenal.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, tuan Choi datang dengan setelan jas formalnya. Sepertinya ia langsung pergi kemari dari kantor ketika mendengar putra sulung dari atasannya masuk rumah sakit.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya tuan Choi yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli.

" _'Tidak apa-apa'_ apanya? Kalau aku baik-baik saja maka sekarang aku tak akan berada disini!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ketus nan sinis yang membuat tuan Choi terdiam kemudian matanya menangkap kaki Baekhyun yang di gips menandakan jika kaki itu tidak baik-baik saja. Yahh, seharusnya dia tidak bertanya seperti itu pada si sulung keras kepala ini karena sudah jelas anak itu selalu dapat membalikan perkataan orang lain dengan sinis.

Choi muda itu menghela nafas kemudian menatap tuan muda nya prihatin. Lalu ia menoleh pada sosok Chanyeol yang tak ia kenal.

"Maaf. Anda siapa?" Tanya tuan Choi sopan.

"Aku ketua panitia _Hiri_ SHS, aku merasa bertanggung jawab makanya aku mengantarnya kemari" jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkuk singkat.

Tuan Choi yang sudah tahu jika Baekhyun mengikuti olimpiade basket di _Hiri_ pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantar _doryeonim_ " ujar tuan Choi sambil tersenyum manis membuat lesung pipi nya terlihat jelas.

"Apa dia tak akan datang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memalingkan muka nya ke arah lain dan menatap lurus tembok rumah sakit itu dengan gurat sedih seakan sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut si Choi itu.. Tatapannya kosong dan mengerikan namun jika dilihat lebih seksama maka kau akan melihat binar yang redup di mata sipit nan indah milik Baekhyun.

" _Mianhamnida Doryeonim_ , tuan besar bilang beliauㅡ"

"Aku tak mau dengar alasannya lagi" potong Baekhyun cepat dan dingin.

 _Namja_ berparas tampan yang memiliki nama Choi Siwon itu menghela nafas kemudian menatap tuan muda nya dengan lekat.

Ia juga prihatin pada nasib kedua tuan muda nya, khususnya pada si sulung Baekhyun karena dilihatnya si bungsu ㅡRenjunㅡ tidak terlalu mempedulikan soal perhatian ayahnya.

Ia sudah sering menjadi wali Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun masih SD hingga sampai saat ini. Tak pernah sekalipun tuan Byun mendatangi rapat orang tua dan sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah dengan alasan sibuk dan dialah yang harus turun tangan untuk itu.

"Tuan besarㅡ"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dengar alasannya Choi Siwon!" Bantah Baekhyun dengan amarah yang sudah meledak-ledak.

Chanyeol yang hanya menjadi penonton pun hanya dapat menatap keduanya bingung. Jadi, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Tuan muda? Tuan besar? Maksudnya ayah Baekhyun? Tuan besar ya? Itu artinya Baekhyun itu anak orang kaya? Ah.. mungkin saja.

"Pergi kalian! Aku ingin istirahat" usir Baekhyun sambil merapatkan selimut nya namun kedua namja tampan itu tak kunjung pergi barang seinci pun.

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Amuk Baekhyun yang membuat keduanya langsung keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kelakuan _doryeonim_ " ujar Siwon saat mereka sudah berada di luar kamar rawat milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa. Dia hanya anak JHS yang labil" balas Chanyeol tersenyum memaklumi.

"Terimakasih telah memaklumi tuan muda"

.

.

.

"Huh? Ke _Hiri?_ Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput _ice hazelnut_ nya.

"Aku ingin sekolah ke sekolah olahraga. Tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah muram.

"Kau tahu betul ayahmu tak akan mengijinkannya" balas Kyungsoo acuh.

"Tapi kanㅡ _Aishh!_ Aku pokoknya tidak mau" bantah Baekhyun sambil menggeram marah.

"Kau juga tahu jika kehendak ayahmu itu tak dapat dibantah" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membuat darah Baekhyun mendidih.

"Kau itu kenapa sih tak pernah memihakku?" Tanya Baekhyun berungut-sungut.

"aku hanya mengutarakan kenyataan" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tampang (sok) polos, "lagipula aku mau masuk ke _Hiri_ " lanjutnya tanpa dosa membuat Baekhyun semakin berang.

"Dasar kau ini!" Baekhyun marah lalu bangkit dari kursi _cafe_ itu dan pergi begitu saja sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun datar. Ini sudah biasa terjadi dimana Baekhyun marah padanya. Sudah bukan hal aneh. Paling-paling besok juga anak itu menempel lagi padanya. Dasar berandal imut menggemaskan nan menyebalkan! Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak mencubiti pipi imut Baekhyun hingga melar.

"Yaa! Byun Baekhyun! Kau belum membayar minuman mu!" Teriak Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur keluar dari _cafe_ dan mengendarai motor _sport_ nya. Haahh... Sepertinya ia lagi yang harus membayar minuman Baekhyun.

Kadang Kyungsoo berfikir. Bagaimana badan sekecil dan sekerempeng Baekhyun dapat menguasai berat motor _sport_ tersebut dengan baik.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun baru pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin sore. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit selama 1 minggu dan dia bisa pulang karena dia memaksa pada sang dokter. Padahal Kyungsoo kemarin mendengar jika Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan melakukan aktivitas berat yang membuat kakinya kembali terancam sakit tapi hari ini dia sudah kembali menaiki motor _sport_ nya. Beban yang di tanggung saat menaiki motor _sport_ kan 'lumayan'. Dasar anak itu!

.

.

.

Setelah liburan musim dingin berlalu, tahun ajaran baru pun di mulai dan _Hiri_ mengadakan masa orientasi bagi siswa baru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama orientasi tersebut dimana Kyungsoo juga akan mengikuti masa orientasi di _Hiri._

 **Tin**

 **Tin**

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyit bingung ketika sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah mencolok berhenti disana. Itu mobil sport keluaran Ferrari, Kyungsoo tahu dari lambang kuda jingkrak yang terpampang jelas di pintu mobilnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka dengan gaya _slow motion_ dan hebatnya pintu mobil itu terbuka ke atas, bukan ke pinggir seperti mobil biasanya, pintu mobilnya terbuka seperti sayap, betapa elegannya. Lalu seseorang turun dari mobil dengan gaya (sok) _cool_ nya membuat Kyungsoo terperangah.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan wajah bodoh nya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan mengusap rambut bewarna perak nya.

Heeee?

Warna perak?

Sejak kapan rambut Baekhyun yang hitam berubah jadi warna perak? Apa anak itu sudah gila?

"Byun Baek" panggil Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil merapikan poni nya.

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata aneh.

"Kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu saat akan orientasi Byun Baekhyun _babo_?!" Amuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik nan marah.

"Wae? Apa masalahmu penguin?" Balas Baekhyun kesal.

 **PLETAK**

"YA! Itu sakit Do penguin Kyungsoo!" Protes Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo melayangkan jitakan _'kasih sayang'_ padanya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, huh? Kau bisa kena hukuman gara-gara warna rambutmu!"

"Hey! Anak sekolah di Seoul itu sudah tidak aneh mewarnai rambutnya! Kyungsoo, tolong deh jangan kolot" dengus Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Tapi kita akan sekolah di _Hiri Senior High School_ Byun! Jangan lupakan jika peraturan disana itu ketat"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan otak Baekhyun. Terbuat dari apa sih isi kepala anak itu? Kenapa begitu cuek dan keras kepala?

Kyungsoo hanya khawatir saja pada Baekhyun, khawatir jika anak itu nanti dihukum gara-gara warna rambutnya. Dan apa-apaan itu? Membawa mobil sport ke sekolah saat masa orientasi? Apa otak Byun Baekhyun sudah bergeser dari tempatnya? Ah.. Kyungsoo rasa tidak, Baekhyun itu memang _'agak'_ tidak waras sejak Kyungsoo mengenalnya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu membawa mobil? Mobil _sport_ pula! Bawa mobil itu dilarang saat masa orientasi! Apalagi mobil _sport,_ Baekhyun. Kau mau pergi ke sekolah atau mau pergi balapan, huh? Lalu kau dapat mobil itu dari mana? Aku tidak percaya jika ayahmu memberikan mobil itu dengan cuma-cuma" omel Kyungsoo dengan wajah berang. Baekhyun memang berasal dari keluarga kaya, sangat kaya malah. Mungkin jika mereka memberi makan seluruh warga Korea Selatan juga kekayaan mereka tak akan habis. Keluarga Byun itu dari dulu memang terkenal sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat kaya raya. Maka bukan hal aneh meskipun Baekhyun bergonta-ganti mobil mewah tiap hari. Hanya saja Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa tuan Byun ㅡayah Baekhyunㅡ tak akan memberikan mobil _sport_ pada putra sulungnya itu dengan cuma-cuma. Bukan karena sayang uang, tapi karena Baekhyun terlalu di kekang. Jadi wajar sekarang Kyungsoo bertanya dari mana Baekhyun dapat mobil itu, lagi pula Kyungsoo yakin sebelumnya Baekhyun tak punya mobil itu di garasi nya. Setahunya, hanya ada 2 mobil Lamborghini, 1 mobil Maybach dan 4 mobil Ferrari disana, sisanya adalah 3 mobil yang biasa dipakai tuan Byun pergi bekerja dan 1 mobil yang dipakai untuk mengantar-jemput Baekhyun atau Renjun, sebut saja mobil umum keluarga Byun.

"Sebenarnya mobil itu aku dapatkan dari balapan tadi malam. Itu mobilnya Song Mino. Bodoh sekali dia menjadikan mobil cantik ini sebagai taruhannya" jawab Baekhyun santai seraya mengelus bagian depan mobil baru nya yang masih sangat mulus itu.

"Astaga, Byun! Sudah ku katakan berulang kali jangan ikuti balapan liar itu lagi! Kau baru 16 tahun, bocah! _Aigoo~_ aku yakin mobil itu akan di sita _sunbaenim_ nanti selama masa orientasi"

"Ah kau ribet sekali! Aku, Byun Baekhyun, tidak pernah takut pada senior-senior bodoh panitia orientasi itu! Lagi pula aku tak pernah punya niat sekolah di Hiri jika bukan karena tua bangka itu" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan menekankan namanya sendiri.

"Ish! Terserah kau saja lah! Jangan bawa-bawa aku ya jika kau kena masalah nanti."

.

.

.

Tuh kan!

Prediksi Kyungsoo benar.

Dia dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai di sekolah baru mereka dengan menaiki mobil _sport_ baru Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ikut menaiki mobil mewah itu karena paksaan dari si culas Byun Baekhyun itu. Jadi terpaksa lah ia naik mobil Baekhyun.

Dan hasilnya? Mereka berdua kena hukuman dan kunci mobil Baekhyun di sita oleh senior mereka dan mereka bilang jika Baekhyun ingin mengambilnya maka ia harus menebusnya. Yeah.. menebus disini adalah dalam arti kata lain. Maksudnya, dalam tanda kutip.

Saat mereka datang ke sekolah, mereka memang otomatis jadi pusat perhatian. Siapa yang tidak melongok saat melihat mobil mewah berharga selangit itu lewat didepan mereka? Tapi aturan tetaplah aturan hingga kunci mobil Baekhyun di sita membuat empunya mobil menggerutu tidak terima.

Belum lagi masalah rambut Baekhyun yang _'lain dari yang lain'._ Seniornya yang tadi juga bilang jika masalah rambutnya nanti akan di urus oleh ketua Osis secara langsung. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia di bebaskan karena sudah jelas yang punya mobil adalah si Byun itu, dia tak punya masalah apa-apa, termasuk dengan penampilannya, ia _fine fine_ saja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja yaaaahh... tadi dia di hukum jalan jongkok dari area parkir sampai lapangan tempat orientasi karena ikut menaiki mobil _sport_ temannya itu. Perlu di ketahui bahwa jalan jongkok itu sangat mengerikan baginya

Dan karena insiden ini, nama Byun Baekhyun langsung menjadi buah bibir baik itu oleh para panitia orientasi maupun oleh peserta orientasi. Selain karena berasal dari keluarga yang bergelimangan harta, wajahnya juga sangat memikat banyak orang. Banyak perempuan yang mulai membicarakannya dengan nada memuja, banyak juga lelaki _gay_ yang mengincarnya. Baekhyun itu menawan sekaligus cantik, _right?_ Sepertinya mulai sekarang dia akan jadi selebritis di _Hiri._

 _"Tunggu saja nanti. Mungkin ketua akan mencukur semua rambutmu"_ begitu kata seniornya tadi.

Padahal wajah seniornya tadi sangat tampan tapi ternyata sifatnya benar-benar tega.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Baek. Kau akan dapat masalah" bisik Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah di bariskan di tengah lapangan bersama peserta orientasi lainnya.

"Aku tidak takut tuan Do!" Balas Baekhyun santai dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Baekhyun benar-benar keterlaluan santai nya!

Disisi lain di atas panggung terlihat para senior panitia orientasi tengah berkumpul. Sebagian memberi arahan pada peserta orientasi, sebagian tengah merundingkan sesuatu dan sebagian lagi tengah mengobrol termasuk si mata panda dengan si ketua Osis.

"Hyung, mau kau apakan namja berambut perak itu?" Tanya si mata panda Huang Zi Tao.

"Entahlah" jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat Baekhyun yang berada di antara peserta orientasi dengan rambut yang paling mencolok.

Dia tentu masih ingat Baekhyun. Ia ingat jika Baekhyun adalah namja pemain basket yang ia bawa ke rumah sakit saat olimpiade olahraga musim dingin beberapa bulan lalu.

"Dia benar-benar fantastis, kan? Anak itu sungguh nekat. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, seberapa kaya keluarganya itu? Kudengar dia punya mobil _sport_ lebih dari 5 di garasi nya" ujar Chen sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas panggung lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takjub.

"Dia tak lebih dari anak _broken home_ " gumam Chanyeol yang tak dapat terdengar oleh Chen maupun Tao yang berada di dekatnya saking pelannya ia bicara.

"Hm, boleh jika aku yang ambil alih?" Tanya Tao dengan alis yang naik turun.

Chanyeol menatap Tao sejenak dengan tatapan curiga, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _'Hm, aneh'_ fikir Tao yang melihat gelagat Chanyeol.

Biasanya Chanyeol itu tegas, disiplin dan bijaksana. Ia juga tak pernah berfikir lama. Selalu berfikir cepat tapi akurat. Itulah yang ia tahu dari sosok ketua Osis nya itu. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol terlihat aneh. Apalagi tadi Tao sempat melihat Chanyeol memandang anak berambut perak itu dengan tatapan cemas. Heh? Memangnya siapa anak itu? Tao jadi penasaran dibuatnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan berbuat kasar. Hanya sedikit hiburan" jawab Tao dengan _wink_ nya.

"Terserah kau saja" pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerahkan urusan si rambut perak pada Tao.

" _Gomapseumnida, hyung_ " ujar Tao dengan penuh semangat kemudian bergabung dengan panitia lain yang tengah memberikan wejangan-wejangan membosankan pada peserta Orientasi.

Tao berbisik pada Xiumin yang tengah memegang _microphone_ kemudian Xiumin pun menyerahkan _microphone_ nya pada Tao.

"Ehm.. halo adik-adik sekalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Hmm.. kalian pasti merasa bosan kan dengan kegiatan ini. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan sebuah game?" Ucap Tao riang dengan nada khas pembawa acara di televisi yang disahuti teriakan heboh dari para peserta orientasi.

"Okay, hey kau yang berambut perak!" Panggil Tao sambil menunjuk Baekhyun membuat semua orang ㅡkecuali Baekhyun sendiriㅡ menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Ya! Kau! Cepat naik ke panggung!"

"B-baek, kau disuruh naik ke panggung" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara terbata sedangkan empunya sendiri justru hanya menatap orang yang tengah berbicara di panggung sana dengan tatapan datar.

"Untuk apa?"

Eh? Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Baek! Cepat! Nanti kau kena hukuman!" Desak Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun kesal dan pada akhirnya ia naik ke panggung dengan langkah ogah-ogahan membuat orang-orang berdecak tidak percaya dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Meski begitu, mereka tetap memuja sosok manis itu.

"Kenapa rambutmu berwarna perak, huh?" Tanya Tao sok galak setelah Baekhyun sampai di atas panggung.

Baekhyun menggedikan bahu nya acuh, "hanya ingin"

Tao, panitia lain serta para peserta orientasi langsung menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Apa-apaan?

"Kau tahu aturan di _Hiri_ kan? Tidak boleh ada yang mengecat rambutnya!"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Baekhyun cuek.

Tao menggeram marah. Ternyata anak didepannya ini sangat keterlaluan. Wajahnya saja yang cantik, kelakuannya tidak. Untung manis, kalau tidak sudah Tao tendang anak ini.

Tao menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Aku akan berikan kau hukuman" ujar Tao serius namun tak kunjung membuat Baekhyun takut.

Lalu Tao mengajak Baekhyun ke belakang panggung dan berbicara 4 mata dengan si _hoobae_ cantik jelita itu.

Setelah 5 menit berdiskusi di belakang, Baekhyun dan Tao kembali datang dengan setangkai mawar merah di tangan Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah ditekuk sedemikian rupa sehingga kini wajahnya terlihat masam dan tak enak di pandang.

 _'Cih! Awas saja kau! Akan kubalas kau Huang Zi Tao!'_ Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

Andai saja Tao tak mengancamnya, maka ia tak akan mau melakukan hal memalukan ini. Sebenarnya ia tak akan takut oleh ancaman, namun ancaman yang di berikan Tao itu terlalu konyol dan menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun sehingga dia berfikir dua kali, seperti ini...

 _ **"Aku akan turut menghukum semua anggota regu mu jika kau menolak, dan jika itu terjadi maka mereka akan mengikuti masa orientasi 2 hari lebih lama"**_

 _What the hell?_

Sebrengsek-brengsek nya dia, dia itu cowok _manly_ yang tidak akan mengorbankan orang lain demi keuntungan pribadi nya.

Dengan langkah terseret, ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah panggung kemudian berjongkok _manly_ didepan Chanyeol dengan gerakan kaku bak robot.

Baekhyun tak mau menatap wajah Chanyeol. Tidak, ia tidak takut. Hanya muak saja. Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari jika Chanyeol adalah _namja_ yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit saat kakinya cidera beberapa bulan lalu.

Lagipula jika ia ingat, ia juga tak akan peduli. Apa pedulinya tentang orang yang sudah sok pahlawan membawanya ke rumah sakit?

Semua peserta orientasi sudah menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sebagian sudah berbisik-bisik tentang apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan. Sepertinya sebagian dari mereka sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan anak berambut perak itu.

"Ekhm" Baekhyun berdehem keras membuat suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening dan tidak enak, "hey _sunbae_ , aku menyukaimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ogah-ogahan sambil menengadah dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan nyalang nya.

Hal itu kontan saja membuat seluruh peserta orientasi dan panitianya ber- _sweatdrop_ ria. Adakah yang lebih gila selain ekspresi datar Baekhyun juga mulut pedasnya?

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu!" Teriak salah satu _yeoja_ anggota Osis ber-name tag _'Son Naeun'_ sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol kemudian berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil kemudian berdiri di hadapan Naeun dengan ekspresi congkak khas tokoh antagonis di anime Jepang. Ekspresinya sangat menunjukkan jika dirinya meremehkan senior _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Kau! Kau benar-benar tak punya sopan santun! Lari 10 keliling di lapangan!"

Baekhyun menatap senior _yeoja_ nya itu dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya menurut dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang dipakai untuk membariskan peserta orientasi. Andai saja tadi itu bukan _yeoja_ , Baekhyun sudah pasti melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada mulut menyebalkan itu, sayangnya tadi itu _yeoja_. Ia bukanlah pria yang akan menyakiti seorang perempuan. Baginya seorang pria yang suka menyakiti perempuan itu adalah lelaki yang patut dilempar ke neraka. Ia sangat menghormati perempuan karena ibu nya juga seorang perempuan, tentu saja.

Lari 10 keliling di lapangan yang luas dan panas bukanlah suatu kesulitan untuknya. Bahkan si _manager_ bermata bulatnya itu suka menyuruh dia dan anggota tim basketnya waktu di JHS berlari di lapangan sebanyak 100 keliling tanpa ampun.

Lain halnya Naeun yang tersenyum puas, Kyungsoo justru terlihat cemas. Bagaimanapun juga kaki Baekhyun belum sembuh total. Bahkan ini belum 4 bulan sejak cidera nya waktu itu, ia masih ingat jika dokternya bilang jika Baekhyun paling tidak harus berhenti melakukan aktivitas berat selama 4 bulan. Kyungsoo bersumpah dalam hatinya akan menuntut pertanggung jawaban senior _yeoja_ nya itu jika saja Baekhyun kenapa-napa.

 **Bruk**

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya ketika melihat Baekhyun tersungkur di lapangan dengan tangan yang memegangi pergelangan kaki kanan nya.

Tanpa memikirkan risiko yang mungkin terjadi padanya, Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memekik keras menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, si ketua Osis tampan itu juga menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sama khawatirnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_.." panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menakan kesakitannya.

"Aku akan bawa dia ke UKS" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menyelipkan kedua tangannya di perpotongan leher serta kaki Baekhyun lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style._

" _Sunbae!_ " Panggil Kyungsoo bergetar membuat Chanyeol berbalik padanya, "tolong... jaga Baekhyun" pintanya dengan air mata yang sudah bercucuran.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat kemudian berlari menuju UKS, menghiraukan berbagai tatapan dari seluruh siswa.

"Sial! Turunkan aku, bodoh!" Baekhyun berusaha bicara seketus mungkin pada Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang teramat pelan karena menahan rasa sakit. Begini-begini juga ia masih punya harga diri setinggi gunung _Everest._

"Diam dan jangan protes, bocah" balas Chanyeol tanpa melirik Baekhyun dan tetap fokus untuk membawa anak berambut perak itu ke ruang kesehatan.

"Argh! Kau menghancurkan harga diriku!" Amuk Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah menurunkan dirinya di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Jangan membicarakan harga diri saat dirimu masih butuh pertolongan orang lain" jawab Chanyeol sambil bersedekap dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan dingin dan menusuk, khas ketua Osis _Hiri._

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu!" Sangkal Baekhyun dengan pelototan matanya pada Chanyeol. Bukannya terlihat menakutkan justru malah terlihat lucu.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" Tantang Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan di bibir tebalnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol menginjak harga dirinya pun kemudian merasa tertantang dan mencoba untuk berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan tegap namun ketika kaki kanannya menginjak lantai, ia langsung kembali terjatuh dengan tangan yang memegangi pinggiran ranjang.

"Lihat, bahkan berdiri saja kau tidak mampu, Byun Baekhyun _hoobae-nim_ " ledek Chanyeol dengan penekanan kata _'hoobae'_ nya seolah menegaskan bahwa seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menentang dia yang _notabene_ nya adalah senior nya apalagi Baekhyun masih berada di masa orientasi. Apa anak itu sudah tidak memikirkan nyawanya?

"Aku bisa berdiri! Jangan menghinaku, brengsek!" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada geram sambil berusaha kembali berdiri tegap dengan keadaan kaki yang sudah terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu di pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku tidak menghinamu, aku hanya menegaskan apa yang memang terjadi. Keadaanmu sedang buruk, _hoobae!_ Jadi jangan menyangkal apa yang dibilang _sunbae_ mu ini dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas terucap dari mulut anak sekolah!" Tegas Chanyeol dengan tatapan menusuk pada Baekhyun yang entah kenapa merasa terpojok hanya karena tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku! Kesehatanku bukanlah urusanmu" Baekhyun kembali menyalang.

"Dan kesehatamu dibawah tanggung jawabku selama kau masih menjadi peserta orientasi disini!" Tekan Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah bawah dengan jari telunjuknya juga dengan ekspresi kerasnya.

"Cihh.. kalau begitu aku keluar"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan jika ia keluar dari masa orientasi yang itu artinya juga ia keluar dari _Hiri._

"Kau tak bisa keluar begitu saja, bocah. Kau pikir sekolah itu main-main?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sinis.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol, "berhenti memanggilku bocah, _Yoda!_ Dan asal kau tahu saja, sejak awal aku tak pernah berniat masuk sekolah ini!"

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengecat rambutmu, huh? Agar kau dapat masalah dan dapat pindah sekolah, begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang masih sinis, kentara sekali jika ia tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Baekhyun yang urakan seperti preman.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku muak melihatmu" ucap Baekhyun pedas kemudian kembali menaiki ranjang ruang kesehatan dan berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol seakan menegaskan jika ia memang tidak ingin bertatap muka lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan bocah keras kepala itu sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

Tak sengaja di jalan ia bertemu dengan salah satu anggota nya yang bernama Park Hyungsik dan Hyungsik pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang otomatis juga berhenti melangkahkan kaki panjangnya di koridor sekolah.

"Aku mau melihat anak yang kau bawa ke ruang kesehatan itu. Seharusnya ini tugasku, Chanyeol. Maaf sudah membuatmu turun tangan" ujar Hyungsik sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Tidak apa. Kau jaga saja dia supaya tidak kabur, dia keras kepala dan bermulut tajam. Berhati-hatilah" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Hyungsik akrab kemudian melangkah pergi melewati Hyungsik dengan santai sedangkan Hyungsik memasang wajah tidak mengertinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bohong tentang janjinya tadi. Dia benar-benar melakukannya dan sekarang dia tengah berkoar-koar pada senior bernama Son Naeun itu karena telah membuat Baekhyun- **NYA** cedera lagi. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memikirkan tentang konsekuensi apa yang akan ia dapat karena kelakuan nya saat ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, _sunbae!_ Dia baru saja mengalami cedera parah! Bagaimana kalau temanku mengalami hal buruk? Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab, huh?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dari bawah panggung dengan mata yang berkilat penuh kemarahan namun tak urung membuat _yeoja_ cantik yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya itu takut. Ia justru malah bersedekap dan menatap remeh pada _namja_ bermata bulat itu.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu karena telah bersikap bodoh pada ketua" jawab Naeun dengan senyum remehnya yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin berang dan ingin merobek mulut _yeoja_ menyebalkan itu. Cantik-cantik kok menyebalkan? Fikirknya.

"Ketua-MU itu saja tidak marah! Kenapa kau yang nyolot?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh penakanan dan sukses membuat Naeun sepertinya tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Kau disini hanya junior, Do Kyung Soo. Jangan bertingkah tidak sopan!" Balas Naeun sambil membaca _name tag_ Kyungsoo.

Mereka tak peduli jika saat ini mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian seluruh panitia dan peserta orientasi, mereka terus saja beradu mulut seakan di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Hentikan kelakuan kekanakan kalian"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author bawa ff chanbaek lagi nihh..**

 **Ada yang minat gak?**

 **Kalau ada tolong tinggalkan review ya. Author butuh dukungan kalian buat lanjutin ff ini loh.. jadi kalau yg tertarik dan pengen ff ini terus update tolong kasih review kalian setelah baca ini.**

 **Semoga aja kalian suka sama ff ini dan semoga tema nya gak garing.**

 **BTW, ff author yang sebelumnya, First Person, bakal di hentiin update nya soalnya kalau diliat ternyata peminatnya cuma sedikit.**

 **Author nulis ff disini buat jadi sarana hiburan untuk** **audience, jadi ff ini akan bernasib sama kaya ff First Person kalau sedikit peminatnya. Maaf kalau author nuntut kalian HARUS kasih review di sini karena author butuh dukungan para pembaca.**

 **Sekian aja.**

 **KEEP REVIEWS GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Nappeun Hoobae**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Basket adalah impian Baekhyun sejak kecil. Lewat basket, ia menemukan teman dan sahabat. Lewat basket ia menemukan kasih sayang. Dan lewat basket pula ia menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya.**

 **Baekhyun itu kapten basket yang angkuh dan serampangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Park Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS yang sangat dikagumi. Lalu apa alasan Baekhyun menolak pesona Park Chanyeol? Apa karena mereka berdua sesama jenis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan kelakuan kekanakan kalian"

Kyungsoo dan Naeun langsung menoleh ke arah _namja_ tan yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi dingin dan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana.

"Ikut aku, mata bulat" namja tan itu melirik Kyungsoo dengan ekor matanya kemudian beralih menatap Naeun, "kau benar-benar memalukan" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua saja kemudian setelah itu _namja_ tan itu berjalan keluar lapangan dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor dengan terpaksa di belakangnya.

 _Namja_ tan itu membawa Kyungsoo menuju taman yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat parkir dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana sedangkan ia sendiri berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo seakan siap menghakimi _namja_ bermata bulat itu.

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau dapat menahan emosi mu itu, Do Kyungsoo" ujarnya santai dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kyungsoo yang mulanya menunduk langsung menengadah dan menatap _sunbae_ berkulit tan nya itu dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Dia membuat temanku kesakitan! Baekhyun sedang berada dalam masa pemulihan pasca cedera parah di pergelangan kakinya. Jika sampai kaki Baekhyun cedera lagi dan lebih parah, ia tak akan bisa main basket lagi untuk selamanya! Aku tentu tak terima temanku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh rekanmu. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti melakukan hal bodoh tadi karena suruhan panitia. Ia tak mungkin berinisiatif sendiri melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu" bantah Kyungsoo yang sudah menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Itu bukanlah alasan yang bagus untuk dapat melawan seniormu saat Orientasi" balas _namja_ tan itu dengan nada tenangnya, "aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu berniat untuk memberimu hukuman karena kejadian barusan. Tapi aturan tetaplah aturan. Kau bisa berdiri disini dengan posisi hormat sambil melantunkan kata-kata ini" namja itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemeja nya kemudian menunjukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kertas itu berisi tulisan yang bunyi nya : _**"saya minta maaf dan saya berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"**_

"Mudah kan? Terus ucapkan itu dengan lantang hingga aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti" _namja_ tan itu kembali memasukkan kertas itu kedalam sakunya.

Kyungsoo lihat dari _name tag_ panitia yang _namja_ itu kenakan bahwa _namja_ itu bernama **'Kim Jong In'.**

Lantas Kyungsoo mendengus dengan penuh emosi kemudian mengikuti apa yang _namja_ itu perintahkan. Ia berdiri di tengah taman dengan posisi hormat kemudian mulai melafalkan kalimat yang sudah ia hafal dalam sekali lihat itu dengan lantang sedangkan pria bernama Kim Jong In itu kini duduk di tempat Kyungsoo duduk tadi sambil bersilang kaki memperhatikan Kyungsoo agar melakukan hukumannya dengan benar.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian si ketua Osis yang tak di inginkan kehadirannya oleh Baekhyun, seorang lelaki berwajah ramah datang dan menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan ketus.

"Bagian mana yang kau rasa sakit?" Tanya panitia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyungsik itu setelah Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar di atas ranjang UKS.

Dengan malas, Baekhyun menunjuk pergelangan kaki kanannya dengan dagu. Sombong sekali. Untung Hyungsik sabar, kalau tidak habislah kau Byun.

"Apakah kau pernah terkilir sebelumnya?" Tanya Hyungsik seraya memeriksa pergelangan kaki Baekhyun sebelah kanan dengan hati-hati dan dilihatnya bagian itu sudah agak membengkak.

"Hm" dengung Baekhyun pelan.

Hyungsik hanya tersenyum datar sambil menarik nafas atas sikap Baekhyun yang begitu _arrogant_ dan dingin seakan tak mau bersosialisasi dengan siapa pun.

Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, Hyungsik mengambil obat oles untuk kaki terkilir dan mulai mengoleskannya pada bagian kaki Baekhyun yang terkilir sambil memijatnya dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Meskipun Kyungsoo menyebutnya preman sekalipun, ia tetaplah manusia biasa dan merasakan rasa sakit jadi manusiawi bukan jika ia meringis karena rasa sakit di kakinya?

"Sepertinya sebelumnya kakimu cedera parah" gumam Hyungsik tanpa sadar saat memijit pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

 **Cklek**

Pintu ruang UKS kembali terbuka menampilkan _figure_ Chanyeol disana dan sukses membuat kadar kekesalan Baekhyun mendidih lagi ke permukaan.

Karena insiden saat Chanyeol membawanya _'ala pengantin baru'_ ke UKS tadi, Baekhyun jadi jengkel pada pria itu. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan harga dirinya. Lalu sekarang mau apa pria itu kesini lagi? Bukannya seorang ketua Osis itu sibuk ya?

"Eo? Kapten! Ada apa?" Tanya Hyungsik dengan senyum lebarnya sedangkan tangannya masih cekatan memijit pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang sepertinya kembali cedera.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaan bocah keras kepala itu" jawab Chanyeol dengan menatap tajam Baekhyun namun bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika begitu saja ia takut, tentu saja ia tak takut sedikitpun meskipun ia akui bahwa aura pria itu benar-benar menekan _atmosphere_ di ruangan ini sehingga menjadi tidak enak.

 _'Dia benar-benar seorang pemimpin'_ pikir Baekhyun sambil menatap sinis pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh dilihat olehmu, _sunbae._ " Balas Baekhyun tak kalah tajamnya. Jangan lupakan penekanannya pada kata _'sunbae'_ seakan mengembalikan ejekan Chanyeol tadi tentang siapa Baekhyun dan siapa Chanyeol disini. Cih.. sok berkuasa sekali.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara, anak nakal"

 _Shit!_

Baekhyun rasanya tak bisa membalas perkataan si ketua Osis itu. Bukan karena ia kalah sebab pria itu barusan menyebutnya anak nakal, tapi karena ucapannya itu benar-benar mengintimidasi dan otak Baekhyun terasa _blank_ hingga tak bisa membalikkan perkataan pria itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang lain.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi masamnya dan memalingkan wajah dari Chanyeol yang kini berada di sebelah ranjang UKS nya. Chanyeol tengah mengawasi Hyungsik yang masih memijat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambilkan kunci mobilku saja yang di ambil temanmu itu, huh? Daripada berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu" celetuk Baekhyun dengan pedasnya membuat Hyungsik melotot tidak percaya akan perkataan Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol mendesis penuh peringatan sebagai responnya.

"Kau tahu betul bahwa mobilmu tak akan bisa dibawa pulang sebelum masa Orientasi berakhir" jawab Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan ucapan pedas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menyinggung soal _'tebusan'_ yang dimaksud senior tadi yang menyita kunci mobil mahal Baekhyun, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui perihal itu.

Hyungsik menghentikan acara memijat kaki Baekhyun dan beralih memperban kaki Baekhyun agar kakinya itu tak terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan ekstrim yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu akan semakin terasa.

"Sebaiknya kau periksakan kakimu ke dokter. Keadaan kakimu sangat tidak baik, Byun Baekhyun" tutur Hyungsik setelah tugasnya selesai.

"Hn" jawab Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dokter akan memasang lagi gips menjengkelkan itu jika ia benar-benar pergi ke dokter. Dan gips itu sungguh menjengkelkan buatnya.

"Kau benar-benar" geram Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata menajam sedemikian rupa terhadap Baekhyun namun Baekhyun kelihatan mengabaikan tatapan itu dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku akan kembali ke lapangan, Chanyeol." Ujar Hyungsik menengahi perang dingin antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Baekhyun.

Hyungsik pun pamit dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua di ruang UKS dalam keadaan canggung karena aura tidak enak yang keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Baekhyun yang merasa risih pun akhirnya balas menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan, tuan Byun" ucap Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengalah dan mengakhiri tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau lebih mengesalkan lagi. Kembalikan kunci mobilku! Aku tak rela membiarkannya menginap disini!" Baekhyun kembali mencari masalah dan nada suaranya sudah kembali meninggi seperti tadi.

"Apa kau lihat aku memegang kunci mobilmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol benar. Yang mengambil kunci mobilnya adalah _sunbae_ berwajah ramah yang ternyata sangat tega, tapi kan besar kemungkinan bahwa _sunbae_ itu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol mengingat bahwa Chanyeol adalah ketua Osis.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa dia memberikan kunci mobil itu padaku" sela Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan hendak berucap membuat Baekhyun jengkel setengah mati.

 _'Akan kutendang bokongmu suatu saat nanti, Park Chanyeol!'_ Sumpah Baekhyun dalam hatinya sambil menatap Chanyeol berapi-api.

"Istirahatlah, kau boleh pulang saat yang lain juga pulang" Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun seperti tengah bicara pada bocah berusia 5 tahun, bahkan senyumannya adalah senyuman mengejek. Baekhyun benar-benar super jengkel kali ini dan hendak mencaci Chanyeol namun pria itu keburu keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkan dirinya sendirian didalam sana.

"Sialan kau, Park!"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Suho adalah orang yang tadi mengambil kunci mobil Baekhyun. Yang kata Baekhyun adalah senior berwajah ramah tapi tega itu _lho._

"Hn, aku aku akan memberikannya setelah masa orientasi berakhir _kok_ " jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Dengan rasa ragu yang masih ada dalam hatinya, Suho pun menyerahkan kunci _Ferrari_ Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih" ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Suho kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan pria berwajah ramah itu.

Suho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat Chanyeol berlalu. Ia lihat sepertinya Chanyeol ada _'sesuatu'_ dengan peserta orientasi yang menghebohkan itu.

Suho melirik mobil _Ferrari_ Baekhyun yang terparkir di sebelah gedung laboratorium. Ia sengaja memindahkan mobil itu karena mobil itu akan menjadi barang sitaan selama masa Orientasi berlangsung.

Dalam benaknya ia bertanya, bagaimana mungkin anak itu mengabaikan peraturan dan membawa mobil super mahal itu ke sekolah?

 _Sekali lagi kewarasan Baekhyun di pertanyaan disini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat Orientasi hari pertama selesai, Kyungsoo langsung datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun di ruang UKS. Ia akan membawa Baekhyun pulang, tentu saja.

"Hai, Baek! Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia masuk kedalam ruang UKS.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah dalam keadaan _bad mood._ Wajahnya sudah ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Baekhyun pasti merasa jengkel karena seharian ini ia berada di ruang UKS, Baekhyun sangat benci dengan yang namanya menunggu, menurut Baekhyun menunggu itu dapat membunuhnya.

"Buruk" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah masam. Ia sungguh kesal dengan keadaan kakinya, bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia tak sanggup. Ia jadi terlihat lemah jika begini.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mencegah si _sunbae_ sok cantik itu" sesal Kyungsoo namun sangat jelas bahwa ia kesal.

"Tck. Aku tak selemah itu, Kyungsoo!" sangkal Baekhyun dengan menatap Kyungsoo jengkel, ucapan Kyungsoo itu seperti memojokan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang" tanpa mengindahkan ucapan pedas Baekhyun yang sudah biasa menyapa telinganya, Kyungsoo berdiri di samping ranjang Baekhyun lalu menawarkan punggungnya untuk menggendong Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun makin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Ampun deh Kyungsoo! Kau kira aku ini anak perempuan?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Ia mendengus dengan wajah berang kemudian turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati namun masih jelas kakinya sakit hingga ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Kyungsoo tak menahannya.

"Tuh kan! Kakimu masih sakit, Baek. Biarkan aku menggendongmu" bujuk Kyungsoo dengan segenap kesabarannya.

"Tidak, Do Kyungsoo!" tolak Baekhyun keras kepala.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan jengkel, "lalu kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Begini"

Baekhyun menarik bahu Kyungsoo lalu melingkarkan tangan kanannya disana dan menopangkan sebagian berat badannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan menuruti apa yang Baekhyun mau.

"Ahhh.. Sayang sekali si cantik tak bisa kubawa pulang" keluh Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah melewati gerbang _Hiri_ yang sudah sepi.

"Salahmu sendiri membawanya kemari. Sudah kubilang pemikiran mu itu gila" sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada bicara sarkasme.

Baekhyun hanya berdecih lirih kemudian Kyungsoo menghentikan _taxi_ yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kita kemana, nak?" tanya supir _taxi_ yang sudah beruban itu ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di jok belakang.

"Kita ke _Sangji Ritzville_ duluㅡ"

"Kita ke _Brownstone Legend, Samseong-dong_ " potong Baekhyun dengan cepat saat Kyungsoo menyebutkan alamat rumah Baekhyun. Sang supir menatap kaca spion yang berada di tengah mobilnya dengan tatapan takjub ke arah dua penumpangnya, siapa yang tidak tahu _Sangji Ritzville_ dan _Brownstone Legend?_ _Sangji Ritzville_ adalah tempat perumahan elit yang ada di Gangnam sedangkan _Brownstone Legend_ merupakan gedung apartemen mewah dan elite yang terletak di _Samseong-dong._ Harga properti di setiap apartement disana mencapai milyaran. Maka tak sembarang orang yang tinggal disana. Kawasannya juga sangat terjaga keamanannya.

 _'Tumben anak orang kaya naik taxi'_ pikir si supir _taxi_. Biasanya kan anak-anak orang kaya pakai mobil pribadi.

"Kenapa, Baek? Kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Aku malas, siang ini _Abeoji_ pulang. Dia akan berangkat lagi ke Itali nanti malam. Biarkan aku berada di rumahmu sampai _abeoji_ pergi" jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi gelap.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun prihatin namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan tatapan itu dari Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak suka ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk akan permintaan Baekhyun, ia tahu seberapa buruk hubungan antara Baekhyun dan ayahnya sejak dulu. Baekhyun tak pernah mau ada di rumahnya ketika sang ayah ada disana. Padahal menurut Kyungsoo, rumah Baekhyun sangat nyaman dan mewah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menunggu di rumahku"

Keadaan Baekhyun sedang buruk, dan Kyungsoo tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin buruk karena hal ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala sofa yang ia duduki saat ini. Tangannya aktif memainkan kunci mobil berlambang kuda jingkrak yang menjadi barang sitaannya.

Benaknya melayang pada kejadian-kejadian yang melibatkan Baekhyun didalamnya. Mulai saat _Sports Olympiad_ musim dingin tahun lalu juga saat masa Orientasi tadi siang.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Anak itu tetap ketus dan mulutnya tetap suka berucap pedas. Menyebalkan memang, tapi pikiran itu Chanyeol buang jauh-jauh mengingat kerasnya hidup yang di alami bocah itu.

Meski hanya sekilas, Chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak _broken home_ dari pembicaraannya dengan Choi Siwon saat di rumah sakit. Ditambah lagi sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan dari internet. Ya, saking penasarannya Chanyeol mencari _gossip_ tentang Byun Baekhyun dan yang ia baca dari internet katanya hubungan Baekhyun dengan ayahnya sangatlah buruk. Cukup sulit juga mencari informasi tentang Byun muda itu karena seperti ia tak terlalu terekspos media masa.

 _ **'Anak itu mencoba mencari perhatian pada orang-orang di sekitarnya'**_ itu yang saat itu Chanyeol pikirkan.

Baekhyun membentengi dirinya dengan sikap ketusnya pada siapapun supaya orang lain tak tahu dimana letak kelemahannya. Anak itu berusaha sok kuat padahal ia sangat lemah didalamnya.

"Chanyeol"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar seketika saat namanya dipanggil oleh suara lembut yang sudah cukup lama tak ia dengar. Itu suara ibunya.

" _Eomma.._ " gumam Chanyeol yang cukup kaget. Ia tak tahu kedua orang tuanya akan pulang hari ini.

"Chanyeol sayang, _eomma_ begitu merindukanmu, nak" ibu Chanyeol langsung saja menghampiri anaknya kemudian memeluknya dengan sayang, tak lupa ia mengecup pipi putra bungsunya itu.

Chanyeol melongok di tempatnya, selalu saja seperti ini. _Eomma_ nya selalu saja memperlakukan ia seperti bocah 10 tahun dengan mengecup pipinya seperti itu. Ia sudah besar dan rasanya memalukan saat mendapatkan ciuman dari _eomma_ nya.

"Apa kabar, Chanyeol?" kini giliran tuan Park yang bertanya. Untung pria itu tidak melakukan hal kekanakan padanya seperti ibunya. Bisa gila ia jika ayahnya juga memperlakukan dirinya seperti ibunya.

"Baik, _Appa_ "

"Oh? Itu kunci mobil siapa, Yeol? Seingat _eomma_ kau tidak mengendarai _Ferrari_ " ujar nyonya Park saat melihat kunci mobil yang tadi sempat di letakkan Chanyeol di atas meja, tentunya sebelum _eomma_ nya memeluknya tadi.

"Itu sitaan milik peserta Orientasi, dia membawa mobil _sport_ saat masa Orientasi ditambah lagi ia mengecat rambutnya" jawab Chanyeol dengan jujur. Ia tak pernah bisa berbohong pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Benarkah? Siapa anak nakal itu?" tanya nyonya Park dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Dan seketika keduanya terpaku mendengar nama itu. Tentu keduanya tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Ah... Putra Byun Yunho itu ya" gumam tuan Park sambil duduk dengan bersilang kaki di atas sofa mahalnya, "aku sudah dengar tentangnya yang sulit di atur itu. Tapi, jangan terlalu keras padanya, Chanyeol- _ah._ Dia anak yang kesepian. Aku tahu betul bagaimana acuh dan kerasnya sikap Yunho pada putra sulungnya itu" lanjut Tuan Park dengan senyum tipis di wajah tegasnya yang sudah mulai keriput. Ia tahu karena Byun Yunho adalah teman dekat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya.

"Dia hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan kasih sayang, Yeol" tambah nyonya Park dengan kedipan sebelah matanya ke arah Chanyeol.

Ya ampun! Benar-benar! Ibunya itu memang seperti anak remaja.

"Kami ke atas dulu, Chanyeol-ah. Aku perlu istirahat" ujar tuan Park yang sudah kembali berdiri dan mengisyaratkan pada istrinya untuk mengikutinya menuju lantai 3 karena mereka saat ini berada di lantai 2.

 _'Sedikit sentuhan kasih sayang?'_

.

.

.

 _Taxi_ yang di tumpangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai didepan gedung _Brownstone Legend_ setelah sebelumnya melewati beberapa pemeriksaan ketat di gerbang masuk.

"Terimakasih, _ahjeossi_ " Kyungsoo turun dari _taxi_ sambil memapah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung _elite_ itu dengan lancar. Tentu saja, para penjaga keamanan kan tahu betul bahwa si mata bulat itu tinggal disini dan si tuan muda Byun itu juga memang sudah familiar buat mereka.

"Sore, Feng!" sapa Kyungsoo pada seorang pria Vietnam yang berdiri di belakang meja _receptionist_ bersama seorang wanita.

Pria bernama Feng itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambai pada Kyungsoo, "sore juga, Kyungsoo- _ya_ " balasnya.

Kyungsoo memang terkenal ramah dan murah senyum disini, berbanding terbalik saat ia mengawasi tim basket _Seoha_ latihan dulu. Ahh... Ia jadi merindukan saat-saat latihan dan saat-saat ia harus menyeret Baekhyun agar mau mengikuti latihan. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat masa-masa JHS nya yang sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu.

"Hey, jangan seperti orang gila" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyungsoo tersadar dan baru menyadari bahwa kini mereka sudah berada didalam _lift._ Baekhyun sepertinya sudah menekan tombol yang sama dengan letak apartemennya, lantai 14.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan keduanya kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju apartemen Kyungsoo dengan nomor 032.

Apartemen Kyungsoo tentu saja tak seluas kediaman Baekhyun. Meski apartemen Kyungsoo sangat mewah tetap saja tidak akan sama dengan _Mansion_ Baekhyun yang dibangun di atas tanah seluas 60 hektar dengan harga yang ditaksir sekitar US$ 248,5 (sekitar 3 triliun). Bayangkan betapa megahnya _Mansion_ itu berdiri.

Saking luasnya, _mansion_ itu punya pembangkit listrik sendiri. Jangan lupakan fasilitas yang hampir lengkap didalamnya. Di _Mansion_ itu terdapat 35 kamar mandi dan 25 kamar tidur yang super luas.

Beberapa fasilitas di dalamnya antara lain seperti mini bioskop, tempat spa, _mini bar_ , perpustakaan besar, lapangan _golf_ mini, arena _bowling_ , lapangan berkuda, lapangan _squash_ dan lapangan tenis, lapangan basket, tempat _gym_ , ruangan mirip _game center_ , dan ruangan beratap kaca dengan beberapa alat untuk mengamati bintang.

Lalu beberapa fasilitas tambahannya seperti sebuah garasi super besar yang memiliki bangunannya sendiri, 3 kolam berenang, 4 danau buatan, 15 air mancur, taman bunga mawar serta rumah tanaman.

Seharusnya dengan semua itu Baekhyun merasa nyaman di rumahnya, namun kenyataan justru berkata lain. Menurutnya, rumah Kyungsoo beribu kali lebih nyaman daripada rumahnya karena rumah Kyungsoo terasa hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, tidak seperti rumahnya yang megah namun sangat dingin dan mencekam. Ia kesepian. Dan untuk itu ia merasa hangat saat berada di rumah Kyungsoo.

Seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi ruang tamu setelah mereka memasuki apartemen dan Kyungsoo sendiri langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyun?" samar-samar Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara ibunya menyapa Baekhyun di ruang tamu sana.

" _Eomeoni_ "

Ya, Baekhyun memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan _'eomoni'_ dan Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa keberatan akan itu. Ia tahu seberapa rindunya Baekhyun untuk memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan _'ibu'_ maka saat Kyungsoo memiliki kesempatan untuk berbagi ibu dengan Baekhyun, ia melakukannya tanpa keberatan sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan membawa segelas susu _strawberry_ hangat untuk Baekhyun. Sudah jadi hafalan bagi Kyungsoo bahwa Baekhyun memang suka dengan susu _strawberry._

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah pulang" ibunya langsung saja mencium pipi putra semata wayangnya itu saat Kyungsoo mendekat.

Terkadang Baekhyun memang iri dengan interaksi yang romantis antara Kyungsoo dan ibunya. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya dulu. Bahkan rupa ibunya pun ia tak ingat karena sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya ketika ia masih berusia 2 tahun dan usia Renjun 1 tahun. Ia juga tak tahu apakah ibunya itu pergi ke alam lain atau memang pergi meninggalkan ia dan Renjun ke belahan bumi yang lain.

" _Omo!_ Kakimu kenapa, Baekhyunie?" tanya _eomma_ Kyungsoo panik saat tak sengaja melihat perban yang dililit tebal di pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun cedera lagi _, eomma_ " Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun terlalu kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, maka dari itu ia yang mengambil alih, "ini" Kyungsoo meletakkan segelas susu hangat di meja.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ya ampun, Baekie. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya _eomma_ Kyungsoo yang masih keukeuh menanyai Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja _eomoni_ " jawab Baekhyun pelan disertai senyum tipisnya.

"Anak _eomoni_ yang malang, lain kali berhati-hatilah, _arasseo?_ " _eomma_ Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Baekhyun lantas menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan canggung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun begitu mendamba sentuhan seorang ibu. Mungkin Baekhyun sedikit merasakan itu lewat tangan ibunya namun ia yakin bahwa itu tak akan pernah cukup untuk menutupi luka Baekhyun.

 _'Peluklah ibuku sesukamu, Baek. Aku rela jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa cukup'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke kediamannya setelah malam menjelang, ia pikir ayahnya pasti sudah kembali pergi dan dugaannya memang benar.

Ia turun dari taxi dan disambut oleh para pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar gerbang.

"Selamat datang kembali, _doryeonim_ " mereka membungkuk penuh hormat padanya lalu menyuruh seseorang di kawasan dalam untuk menjemput Baekhyun yang masih ada didepan lewat telepon.

Karena jarak yang jauh antara gerbang dengan rumah utama, maka setiap kali ada kunjungan dari orang yang tidak memakai kendaraan, mereka selalu dijemput oleh mobil yang dipakai khusus oleh para pengawal.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, _doryeonim_ " ucap salah seorang pengawal namun Baekhyun hanya mendengus ketus sebagai balasannya. Kakinya sudah sangat sakit dipakai untuk berdiri dan ia rasanya sudah ingin berbaring di ranjang empuknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil jemputan datang dan Baekhyun langsung menaikinya tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kediamannya setelah turun dari mobil jemputannya. Raut wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar dan dingin itu langsung menyapa para _maid_ yang seperti biasa berjajar untuk menyambut kepulangannya.

Dengan kaki yang masih terpincang-pincang ia berjalan ke ruangan perapian dan duduk didepan perapian yang sedang menyala itu.

" _Doryeonim_ , apa yang terjadi dengan kaki anda?" seorang _maid_ menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan intimidasi yang begitu kuat membuat _maid_ itu ketakutan dan segera menjauh dari Baekhyun. Niat baiknya mengkhawatirkan tuan mudanya itu sungguh tak berbuah apa-apa.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Baekhyun menengokkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping dan melihat adiknya berjalan ke arahnya lengkap dengan piyamanya.

Renjun datang sambil mengucek matanya, sepertinya dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ini sudah jam 9 malam dan pastinya Renjun sudah tidur sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

" _Hyung_.." panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Renjun duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Baekhyun kemudian membaringkan dirinya dengan berbantalkan paha Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_.. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Renjun setengah sadar.

Meskipun Baekhyun dan Renjun lebih sering bertengkar karena hal yang tidak penting, tapi mereka bisa juga akur seperti ini. Terkadang Renjun memang sangat manja padanya, seorang adik kecil yang selalu membuat Baekhyun khawatir akannya.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu" jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil mengelus kepala Renjun dengan penuh sayang.

"Tadi _abeoji_ pulang _hyung_ " gumam Renjun sambil memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Eo, aku tahu"

"Dia menanyakanmu, _hyung_ "

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Renjun kemudian ia tersenyum kecut sambil menjawab, "kau pasti salah dengar, Jun- _ah_ "

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun kembali masuk sekolah untuk mengikuti masa orientasi yang jelas-jelas berlangsung selama 3 hari.

Ia diantar supirnya, tentu saja. Selain karena si cantik (read : mobil _Ferrari_ ) miliknya di sita oleh senior menyebalkannya itu, kakinya juga sedang sakit dan tidak bisa menginjak pedal gas.

"Hormat kami _doryeonim_ , kami akan menjemput anda sepulang sekolah nanti" ujar pengawalnya dengan tegas diikuti penghormatan dari kelima pengawalnya.

Itu berlebihan menurut Baekhyun, lihat saja bahkan ia di kawal ke sekolah dengan 1 mobil pengawal di belakang mobilnya. Cihh.. Memangnya dia seorang putra mahkota.

Yahh.. Baekhyun tidak sadar saja bahwa ia memanglah putra mahkota penerus bisnis ayahnya kelak. Mau tak mau, sanggup tak sanggup, siap tak siap, ia harus tetap melakukan tugasnya nanti. Tapi Baekhyun sangat menentang itu, entah akan bagaimana jadinya nanti.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan" ujar Baekhyun dengan dingin kemudian berbalik untuk memasuki gerbang Hiri.

Di kejauhan, si ketua Osis tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama sambil sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia melihat bahwa kaki Baekhyun sepertinya masih belum sembuh dan itu membuatnya merasa iba karena sebentar lagi pasti ia akan dihukum oleh panitia yang bertugas didepan gerbang sebab Baekhyun sudah kesiangan lebih dari 10 menit.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol pun kembali turun tangan dalam masalah Baekhyun. Ia meminta agar masalah hukuman untuk Baekhyun di serahkan padanya.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah Baekhyun tidak merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam kembali padahal sudah jelas hari kemarin ia sudah mendapat peringatan dari para panitia.

"Kau terlambat 13 menit 24 detik, Byun Baekhyun _hoobae_ " ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik jam tangannya dengan tampang dingin yang seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Chanyeol menendang anak ini karena sudah banyak membuat masalah dan sudah sering memancing kesabarannya sejak pertama kali bertemu namun keadaan sungguh tidak mengijinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah dingin.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu mengintimidasi namun pada akhirnya tetap saja ia yang mengalah. Entahlah, anak ini selalu membuatnya tak bisa marah. Entah kenapa.

"Ikuti aku" perintah Chanyeol tegas kemudian berjalan didepan Baekhyun menuju pada sebuah ruang kelas 11 yang kosong karena jelas kelas 11 dan kelas 12 masih libur kecuali yang menjadi panitia orientasi.

Chanyeol duduk di atas meja dengan angkuh sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri 2 meter di hadapannya tak kalah angkuhnya. 2 orang yang sama-sama keras kepalanya kini saling berhadapan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan sejak kemarin terasa menginjak harga diriku sebagai ketua Panitia sekaligus ketua Osis di sekolah ini, Byun" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan seriusnya. Ia tahu anak urakan seperti Baekhyun tak akan luluh hanya dengan omelan darinya, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan unek-uneknya pada Baekhyun agar anak itu mengetahuinya.

"Kau tahu aku tak bermaksud untuk itu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada tak peduli sama sekali.

"Dasar kau bocah tengik, berandal busuk, tak bisakah kau mengikuti peraturan di sekolah ini, huh?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik, saking jengkelnya dia pada si bocah Byun itu.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku tak pernah berniat bersekolah disini. Apa kau tuli?" Balas Baekhyun tak kalah sarkastiknya.

"YA! Berbicara denganmu sungguh membuat emosiku naik!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku. Aku tak butuh bicara omong kosong dengan orang sepertimu"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol sambil bersedekap dada sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

 _'Anak ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku'_ pikir Chanyeol dengan kepala yang sudah mengeluarkan asap.

Dengan emosi yang ia tekan dalam-dalam agar tidak meluap, ia menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan kuat.

"Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar mencukur habis rambutmu sekarang, Byun Baekhyun" desis Chanyeol dengan penuh peringatan dan mendapat protesan keras dari Baekhyun.

"TIDAK! Jangan seenaknya, bodoh! Kau pikir kau siapa?" Teriak Baekhyun dengan tampang angkernya.

"Aku _sunbae_ mu, bodoh! Kau seharusnya menghargaiku, dasar anak nakal!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau begitu menjengkelkan!" Balas Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang bersilang di depan tubuhnya.

"YAㅡ"

" _MWO? WAE?_ "

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGHUKUMMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Seperti itulah cerita yang membuat Park Chanyeol berubah sikapnya dari seseorang yang kalem menjadi orang yang emosian. Yahh.. semua itu berkat diva kita, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau... cari mati ya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah horror nya ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun di jam istirahat dan melihat Baekhyun masih berambut perak. Benar-benar gila anak ini.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun santai sambil menyedot minumannya.

" _YA_! _NEO JINJJA_!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan keras hingga membuat empunya berteriak kesakitan dan langsung saja melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kyungsoo namun seperti biasa, Kyungsoo tak takut.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tak menghiraukan jika saat ini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah kantin, terutama oleh para perempuan yang tentunya naksir Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang beradu tatapan tajam langsung menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan imut dengan tampang polosnya berdiri di sebelah meja mereka.

"Terserah" jawab Baekhyun dingin dan kembali pada minumannya.

Sikap Baekhyun selalu berubah pada seorang wanita, siapapun itu. Bagi Baekhyun, wanita adalah makhluk yang paling rapuh dan harus dijaga. Baekhyun tak akan berani membentak atau berlalu kasar pada seorang wanita. Pilihan paling _simple_ nya adalah bersikap dingin pada wanita yang tak ia kenal dari pada harus bersikap ketus.

Kyungsoo sendiri menatap aneh pada Baekhyun yang membiarkan perempuan itu duduk satu meja dengan mereka begitu saja. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang asing, apalagi _yeoja_.

"Emm.. Baekhyun- _sshi_. Kau berada di kelas mana?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya.

Ah.. Kyungsoo sudah tahu sekarang, pasti perempuan itu menyukai Baekhyun. Berani sekali dia sampai nekat mendekati Baekhyun seperti ini. Benar-benar!

"Kelas olahraga" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Wahh.. Sepertinya kelas kita bersebelahan. Aku kelas bahasa" ujar perempuan itu dengan mata berbinar cantik.

Kyungsoo berdecih samar melihat raut wajah perempuan cantik itu. Wajahnya sih memang _good looking._ Tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka pada sikapnya yang terlalu terang-terangan itu. Siapapun bisa tahu bahwa ia **JELAS** menyukai Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kwon Ryuu Ji" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya namun Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas, selebihnya ia tak peduli.

"Byun Baekhyun" balas Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang benar-benar tak bersahabat.

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita pergi" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi kantin membuat Kyungsoo maupun Ryuuji kaget.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Baekhyun- _sshi_?" Tanya Ryuuji dengan raut wajah sedih. Tangannya sudah ia tarik kembali dengan kaku.

Baekhyun yang memunggungi Ryuuji tak menjawab dan malah melengos pergi bersama Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakangnya.

 _"Lihat, dia diabaikan oleh Baekhyun"_

 _"Eum! Aku jadi minder, gadis secantik dia saja diperlakukan dingin. Apalagi kita?"_

 _"Iya. Tapi kalau aku jadi gadis itu aku tak akan berani mendekati Baekhyun meski aku punya tampang oke"_

 _"Dia terlalu percaya diri"_

Bisikan-bisikan pedas itu terdengar di sekitar Ryuuji yang masih duduk diam di meja kantin yang barusan ditempati oleh Baekhyun.

 _'Sial! Aku tak akan menyerah! Kau tak boleh mengabaikanku, Byun Baekhyun!'_ Batin Ryuuji dengan semangat juang tinggi untuk mencairkan hati Baekhyun yang setebal dinding es di kutub.

.

.

.

Siang ini, tepat hari kedua masa Orientasi, Baekhyun kembali dapat hukuman karena ; _pertama_ , rambutnya masih berwarna perak, _kedua,_ ia tidak memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, dan yang _ketiga_ juga menjadi yang terakhir, ia membuat keributan di kelompok orientasi nya.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada di atas panggung tempat para panitia orientasi berada. Ia tidak kelihatan gugup, malu, atau pun takut akan mendapat hukuman seperti apa. Byun Baekhyun terlalu tidak waras untuk merasakan rasa malu dan rasa takut terhadap seniornya.

 _'Apa lagi yang akan orang-orang gila itu lakukan padaku?'_ Dumel Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Ia berdiri dengan angkuh di atas panggung membuat para _yeoja_ penggemarnya terpesona dan berpikir bahwa _'Byun Baekhyun sangat tampan'._

"Aku ingin kau menyanyi untuk kami semua yang ada disini" ujar seorang pria berwajah agak asing dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Bukan, itu bukan Chanyeol. Orang ini lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik tanda pengenal yang orang itu kenakan dan ia ternyata bernama **'Wu Yi Fan'**

"Bernyanyi?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan berani.

"Hn, bernyanyilah untuk kami semua. Itu hukumanmu" jawab Wu Yi Fan dengan sebuah senyum peringatan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada kah hukuman yang lebih masuk akal? Menyanyi bukanlah sebuah hukuman asal kau tahu" desis Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah seniormu, Byun Baekhyun" balas Kris tajam.

Baekhyun lantas mendengus tidak suka mendengar nada (sok) mengintimidasi dari Kris. Tatapan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang juga entah kebetulan atau sengaja tengah menatapnya dari arah kursi tunggal yang ia duduki di sisi lain panggung. **KELIHATANNYA** enak jadi ketua Osis, kebanyakan duduk, pikir Baekhyun. Enak dimatanya, tak tahu saja dia bahwa pekerjaan ketua Osis sangat memusingkan.

"Ini" panitia lain menyerahkan sebuah mic pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah, para adik-adik peserta Orientasi sekalian, sekarang ini teman kalian ㅡByun Baekhyun akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kita semua" ujar seorang pria berjidat lebar dengan tulang pipi yang begitu menonjol menghasilkan jeritan histeris dari para gadis yang menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongdae alias Chen itu.

Tck! Ia benci menyanyi, menyanyi membuat ia ingat pada seseorang.

Bukan, bukan karena suara Baekhyun jelek. Kata Kyungsoo suara Baekhyun sangat bagus, bahkan nada tinggi nya bisa melebihi Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas suka mengikuti latihan vokal. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau menunjukkan bakatnya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun!"

Darah Baekhyun rasanya mendidih saat para peserta Orientasi memanggil-manggil namanya supaya ia menyanyi. Dan di antara para peserta Orientasi itu, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Ia takut Baekhyun mengamuk karena dipaksa menyanyi, namun yang justru terjadi adalah...

 _Lying beside you, here in the dark_

 _Feeling your heart beat with mine_

Semua orang langsung membeku mendengar suara indah Baekhyun mengalun merdu.

 _Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

 _How could our love be so blind_

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan datar namun suaranya justru terdengar sebaliknya.

 _We sailed on together_

 _We drifted apart_

 _And here you are by my side_

 _So now I come to you, with open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am with open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

 _Open arms_

Semua peserta orientasi termasuk para panitia bersorak ria dan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah pada Baekhyun yang membawakan lagu berjudul _Open Arms_ dengan suara merdunya.

 _Living without you, living alone_

 _This empty house seems so cold_

 _Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_

 _How much I wanted you home_

 _But now that you've come back_

 _Turned night into day_

 _I need you to stay._

 _So now I come to you with open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am with open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

 _Open Arms_

Baekhyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang mendengarkan ia bernyanyi.

Semuanya terpana, takjub, dan tentunya tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang seperti Byun Baekhyun memiliki suara yang sangat bagus.

Niat awal para panitia Orientasi untuk membuat Baekhyun malu dengan menyuruhnya menyanyi pun gagal total. Mereka tak tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun memiliki bakat terpendam yang menakjubkan luar biasa.

 _"BYUN BAEKHYUN SARANGHAE!"_

 _"SARANGHAE BAEKHYUN-AH!"_

 _"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

 _"BAEKHYUN!"_

 _"BAEKHYUN!"_

Teriakan-teriakan histeris para wanita terdengar begitu memekakan telinga namun Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia tak butuh penggemar.

"Sudah cukup, _sunbae?_ " Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris dengan kata _'sunbae'_ yang penuh penekanan dan sinis.

"Kau bisa kembali" jawab Kris dengan wajah sedatar mungkin padahal ia tadi terperanjat mendengar nada awal Baekhyun yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Baekhyun meletakkan mic yang ia pakai barusan di atas panggung kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucap salam atau apapun sebagai sopan santun.

 _'anak keras kepala tetap saja keras kepala'_ batin Chanyeol yang tak pernah melewatkan satu gerakan pun yang dilakukan Baekhyun sejak ia menyanyi tadi.

Jujur jika ia memang menyukai suara Baekhyun yang begitu merdu namun sayang ekspresi Baekhyun yang selalu datar dan terlihat ketus membuat nilai min min min min pada penampilannya barusan. Menurutnya, Baekhyun seperti kurang penjiwaan laluㅡ

Tunggu... Kenapa ia jadi seperti juri dalam kontes bernyanyi?

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pemikirannya barusan. Apa-apaan?

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahnya lalu dengan ketidaksopanannya ia menyentuh kening Chanyeol dan membandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seakan ingin menelan Sehun bulat-bulat.

Terkadang ia merenung sendiri, kenapa orang seperti Sehun bisa menjadi wakilnya? Memang sih Sehun itu bisa di andalkan dan cerdas, meski tak secerdas dirinya ㅡLOL, hanya saja 70% sikap Sehun itu seperti ini, banyak tidak benarnya.

" _Hyung,_ mau kita apakan si bocah Byun itu?" Tanya Sehun setelah otaknya waras.

"Kita bawa dia ke salon rambut" jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah di kerubuni oleh para gadis.

"He? Kenapa tak kau pangkas habis saja rambutnya?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi ㅡtakㅡhabisㅡpikirㅡ

"Ini acara orientasi peserta didik baru, Oh Sehun. Bukan acara pem- _bully_ -an senior pada juniornya" ujar Chanyeol ketus nan sinis membuat Sehun bungkam. Baiklah, pasal satu ㅡketua Osis selalu benar, pasal dua ㅡ jika ketua Osis salah, kembali lagi ke pasal satu. Jadi intinya ketua Osis selalu benar. Begitu saja, biar cepat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu siapa yang akan membawanya?"

"Aku sendiri"

"Apa? _Hyung_ , kenapa kau selalu ingin turun tangan tentang masalah anak itu? Kau itu punya kesibukan lain!" Bantah Sehun dengan segenap rasa penolakannya. Ia sangat sangat tidak setuju jika Chanyeol yang harus membawa Baekhyun ke salon rambut untuk mengubah warna rambutnya. Itu hanya masalah sepele. Chanyeol itu punya pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi anak itu.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku punya wakil?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Sehun yang kini langsung memasang wajah gelapnya.

" _Hyung_.."

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya untukku, Sehun- _ah_ "

Chanyeol berdiri lantas menepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri Chen selaku pembawa acara dan meminta agar Chen mengumumkan bahwa Byun Baekhyun disuruh menghadap sang ketua pelaksana kegiatan, siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua Osis tampan kita, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Mau apa lagi?"

Baekhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dalam jarak 2 meter. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan malas yang begitu kentara. Andai Chanyeol bukan orang penyabar, sudah pasti ia akan mendamprat Baekhyun detik itu juga.

"Ikut denganku"

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun dengan tampang datarnya tak jauh seperti Baekhyun.

Mereka menuju tempat parkir dan Baekhyun dibuat heran saat Chanyeol memakai helm dan memberikan 1 helm lain padanya lalu menyuruhnya untuk memakainya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tck. Tinggal pakai saja apa susahnya" decak Chanyeol dengan wajah jengkel, ia memakai kan helm pada Baekhyun dengan sebal kemudian menaiki motornya.

"Motor matic?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang kram.

"Kenapa? Gengsi?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun remeh dan Baekhyun yang tak terima akan tatapan Chanyeol itu langsung saja menyahut keras.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja orang sepertimu mau pakai motor begini" cibir Baekhyun dengan senyum remehnya.

Bukan maksudnya meremehkan motor matic, motor matic justru keren jika di modifikasi. Hanya saja motor matic yang dipakai Chanyeol ini lebih mirip motor milik perempuan.

"Ini milik _noona_ -ku" ujar Chanyeol malas.

 _'Bagus juga dia tidak gengsi'_ pikir Baekhyun.

Ia memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk naik motornya dan karena terlalu malas berdebat dengan si telinga lebar itu, Baekhyun pun menurut untuk kali ini.

"Kita mau pergi kemana?"

Karena rasa penasarannya yang tak dapat ditunda, Baekhyun kembali bertanya saat motor Chanyeol sudah keluar dari gerbang Hiri.

"Diam dan lihat saja"

Baekhyun berdecih lirih. Ia hanya waspada saja kalau-kalau Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat antah barantah lalu meninggalkannya disana sendirian. Itu tidak lucu tahu!

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku ke salon rambut, Park Chanyeol?"

Ugh! Tidak sopannya anak itu. Bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama saja tanpa ada embel-embel _'sunbae'_ atau _'hyung-nim'_

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memenggal leher pria mungil itu hingga ia tak bisa berkutik lagi dan melawannya.

"Mengecat bulu ketekmu" ketus Chanyeol lalu memasuki salon rambut itu tanpa menunggu Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

 _What the hell_ , Park Chanyeol?

"Tch, kalau begitu akan kubuat alismu kriting" gumam Baekhyun dengan mata berapi-api lalu masuk kedalam salon rambut itu mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Duduk disana"

Baru saja ia masuk kedalam, Chanyeol sudah memerintahnya seenaknya bahkan tanpa memberi ia kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Mau apa?"

"Haish! Kau banyak mulut! Duduk saja apa susahnya"

Chanyeol kembali turun tangan dan menekan bahu Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan didepan cermin.

Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Apa yang akan dilakukan si telinga lebar itu padanya? Awas saja!

Dari cermin, Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol tengah bercakap dengan seorang wanita setengah baya yang sepertinya pekerja disini.

Tak lama setelahnya, wanita itu menghampirinya dan tersenyum padanya lewat cermin.

"Tolong urus rambutnya"

Seketika mata Baekhyun melotot seperti mau keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh. Tuh kan! Sudah ia bilang bahwa perasaannya tadi tak enak. Pasti gara-gara ini.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nyolot pada wanita yang kini memegang kuas dan sebuah wadah kecil.

"Pacarmu bilang aku harus membuat rambutmu jadi hitam"

Mata Baekhyun makin melotot saja, urat-urat merah di matanya sudah terlihat mengerikan dan urat-urat di dahinya sudah menonjol sebesar sedotan. Baiklah, itu berlebihan.

Tapi yang pasti saat ini Baekhyun sedang _shock_ akan perkataan wanita setengah baya itu. Lantas ia pun berteriak nyaring.

" _MWO_? _NAMJACHINGU_?"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan Chanyeol setidaknya bersukur bahwa sekarang adalah jam pulang.

Setidaknya ia terbebas dari teriakan nista Byun Baekhyun yang begitu cetar membahana.

Ia baru saja sampai di sekolah kembali beberapa menit sebelum jam pulang, bersama Baekhyun tentunya.

Dan sejak dari salon rambut hingga perjalanan pulang bahkan di tempat parkir sekolah pun Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya meneriaki Chanyeol dan memberikan pukulan-pukulannya pada punggung Chanyeol. Perlu di ketahui bahwa pukulan Baekhyun tidak main-main, dia tidak bercanda. Dia sangat sangat kesal pada makhluk tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

 **Pertama** , karena Chanyeol membawanya ke salon rambut.

 **Kedua** , karena Chanyeol membuat rambutnya menjadi hitam.

 **Ketiga** , karena Chanyeol mengaku sebagai pacarnya pada wanita di salon rambut tadi hanya untuk mendapat potongan harga 25%

Ya, tadi itu Chanyeol sengaja mengaku bahwa mereka pacaran hanya untuk itu. Katanya di salon rambut itu ada diskon khusus untuk pasangan gay. Yang benar saja! Baekhyun bahkan sanggup untuk membeli seluruh salon itu, kalau perlu dengan orang-orangnya sekalian! Ia juga yakin bahwa Park Chanyeol mampu membayar biaya pengecatan rambut 100% tanpa diskon. Ada-ada saja sih! Menyebalkan! Dan satu poin yang paling penting adalah **IA MASIH NORMAL.** Sekalipun ia gay, ia tak akan sudi pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakan bodohmu, Byun!" Gerutu Chanyeol sambil memijat bahunya sendiri dengan ekspresi nelangsa.

"Kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab, bodoh! Seenaknya saja mengubah warna rambutku" balas Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"YA! Sopan sedikit, Byun Baekhyun! YAAA!" Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang frustasi saat Baekhyun melengos begitu saja dari hadapannya tanpa mengindahkan omelannya. Harus ia apakan bocah itu kira-kira ya?

"Baekhyun!"

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat Kyungsoo melambai padanya ditengah para peserta orientasi yang mulai berhamburan untuk pulang.

Namja bermata bulat itu berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan tas Baekhyun yang ia bawakan, uhh betapa baiknya dia, hanya saja Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap kebaikan Kyungsoo itu sebagai sebuah kebaikan, ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kewajiban. Betapa sadisnya kau Byun Baekhyun.

"Dijemput" jawab Baekhyun singkat, padat, jelas. Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa, ia sudah terbiasa. Sangat terbiasa malah.

"Sukurlah. Aku pulang dengan kakak sepupuku dari China"

"Luhan _gē?_ "

"Eoh, dia menanyakanmu terus loh, Baek"

"Lalu?"

"Aish! Tidak mau titip salam atau semacamnya?"

"Buat apa? Dia sudah ada disana" jawab Baekhyun malas sambil menunjuk arah depan dengan isyarat dagunya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan melihat motor _sport_ kakak sepupunya itu tengah melaju ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa dia datang cepat sekali" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kini pria dengan motor _sport_ nya itu sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia melepas helm nya kemudian menatap keduanya dengan mata rusanya yang indah.

"Hai Baekhyun"

Yang pertama disapa bukannya sepupunya sendiri, malah Baekhyun.

" _Gēgē_! Hentikan, deh. Sepupumu disini tahu!" Omel Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot lucu sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Wajahnya yang terkadang terlihat cantik itu berbinar saat melihat Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Dia lelaki tulen yang berperan sebagai _playboy_ dan _top_ sekaligus di kampusnya. Dia tidak bisex, dia _gay_. Dan dia _top_ sejati. Dia menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama namun sikap Baekhyun yang dingin, ketus dan tidak peka membuat Luhan hanya bisa melakukan pendekatan saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?" Luhan kembali bertanya tanpa turun dari motornya.

"Baik, _gē_ " jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Kau tambah tinggi ya" Luhan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa di abaikan. Selalu saja begini, saat Luhan bertemu Baekhyun, pasti kakak sepupunya itu langsung mengabaikannya. Menyebalkan.

"Ah, jemputanku sudah datang, aku duluan Kyungsoo, Luhan _gē_. _Bye_ " Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan menjauh menghampiri sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu gerbang Hiri.

"Luhan _gē_ , tolong deh. Jangan segitunya juga, nanti Baekhyun jadi _illfeel_ " ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata memicing pada Luhan.

"Dia terlalu mempesona, Kyung" balas Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo mendengus geli kemudian naik ke atas motor _sport_ Luhan dan mereka pun melesat meninggalkan Hiri SHS.

Di kejauhan sana, ternyata Chanyeol mengamati interaksi antara LuhanㅡBaekhyunㅡKyungsoo sejak tadi. Ia jadi mulai kepo tentang siapa pria yang tadi kelihatan begitu akrab dengan Baekhyun meski tanggapan Baekhyun tadi terkesan dingin. Itu kan memang sikap asli Baekhyun. Tak heran.

 _'Mungkin pacarnya si mata bulat'_ pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Duk Duk Duk**

 **Duk Duk Duk**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Baekhyun berlari sendirian si tengah lapangan basket yang ada di mansionnya, ia men- _dribble_ bola basket nya ke lapangan lalu menembakkan bolanya ke dalam ring.

Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk terus bermain basket sendirian tanpa tahu apa akibat fatal yang akan terjadi jika kakinya cedera lagi.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat sembuh dan bermain basket lagi meski kini ia sudah bukan anggota tim lagi karena tentu saja ia bukan anak JHS lagi. Ia harus masuk tim basket SHS nanti. Harus.

Maka dari itu ia kini ingin kakinya cepat sembuh. Ia pikir dengan cara melatih kakinya agar mampu bermain basket lagi akan membuat kakinya sembuh. Pemikiran yang aneh memang.

" _Hyungie_!"

 **Duk Duk**

Baekhyun mengabaikan bola basketnya saat mendengar panggilan dari suara khas adiknya, Byun Renjun.

Ia melihat Renjun berdiri di pinggir lapangan masih lengkap dengan seragam serta tas sekolahnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Renjun menghampiri dirinya yang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Aku habis pulang les bahasa asing dulu, _hyung_ " jawab Renjun dengan binar mata polosnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum samar sambil mengacak surai Renjun.

"Kaki _hyung_ sudah sembuh?"

"Lumayan. Butuh pemulihan beberapa waktu lagi"

"Kenapa main basket kalau masih belum sembuh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah mandi, kau bau tahu" Baekhyun menyentil dahi Renjun membuat empunya meringis sambil menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Aish! _Hyung_! _Arra.. Arra._. Aku akan mandi" Renjun menunjukkan wajah merajuknya kemudian pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia kesal rupanya namun Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, nanti juga Renjun akan kembali seperti biasanya. Tak perlu khawatir, anak itu tak bisa lama-lama marah padanya.

Baekhyun hendak mengambil kembali bola basketnya yang tadi sempat ia abaikan namun seseorang datang menghampirinya sambil membungkuk sopan.

" _Doryeonim_ "

"Ada apa, pak Han?"

"Anda dipanggil tuan besar"

Seketika mata Baekhyun melotot lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Tuan besar?"

"Ya, _abeoji_ anda"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Serobot Baekhyun dengan nada tidak suka serta alis menajam saat ia sudah sampai di ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Seharusnya kau memberikan salam saat bertemu dengan ayahmu, Byun Baekhyun" balas Yunho tak kalah tajamnya. Nada bicaranya memang santai dan tenang, namun dibalik semua itu terdapat aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat.

"Aku bahkan ragu bahwa kau masih pantas ku panggil _'abeoji'_ "

Yunho menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia tak suka saat seseorang berbicara seolah dirinya tak di butuhkan.

"Jaga bicaramu, Baekhyun! Kau bukan anak jalanan. Kau orang berpendidikan dan beretika"

"Berhenti menganggap aku seperti itu! Aku urakan! Aku nakal! Aku tak beretika! Apa yang kau mau dariku? Aku tak ada gunanya, bukan?"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menggeram rendah mendengar penuturan sang ayah yang membuat ia begitu marah. Ia sangat marah. Sangat-sangat marah terhadap sosok sang ayah. Hatinya sudah sakit sejak dulu. Dan rasa sakit itu menimbulkan kebencian yang begitu mendalam.

"Bukannya Seharusnya kau ada di Italy?" Tanya Baekhyun tak lepas dari nada sinisnya.

"Penerbanganku diundur" jawab Yunho dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

"Hentikan! Hentikan ucapanmu yang seolah mengatakan kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Apa yang kau mau?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Yunho melempar sebuah papan clipboard ke lantai dan tepat mengenai ujung sepatu olahraga milik Baekhyun.

Mendapat perlakuan yang tak seharusnya dari sang ayah, Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia melihat ke arah bawah dan membaca apa yang tercantum dalam kertas yang terselip di _clipboard_ itu.

Itu jadwal les _private_ nya yang tak pernah ia hadiri sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Bermain-main, huh?" Tanya Yunho sinis, ia menginginkan putranya seperti dirinya, bukan menjadi pemain basket seperti sekarang, baginya tak ada yang lebih penting dari bisnis, "berhenti bermain-main denganku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak suka saat kau menentangku"

Baekhyun tidak takut. Ia justru menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia begitu membeci sosok ayahnya itu. Sangat membencinya bahkan berharap bahwa sosok Byun Yunho itu lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Aku bukan boneka! Kau tak bisa seenaknya memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang jelas tak aku suka!"

"Aku ayahmu, Byun Baekhyun! Sudah kewajibanku mengarahkanmu ke arah yang benar!"

"Lalu _abeoji_ pikir basket bukanlah sesuatu yang benar, begitu? Aku tidak mau mengikuti langkahmu! Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri!" Tentang Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena emosi.

"Ya, basket memang tidaklah benar untukmu! Kau anak konglomerat! Kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pebisnis sepertiku! Bukan menjadi pemain basket, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Berhenti membicarakan derajat keluarga kita! Aku berhak memilih jalanku untuk hidup!"

"Memilih katamu? Sejak kau belum lahir pun aku sudah menakdirkanmu untuk menjadi penerusku"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku! Aku tak ingin sepertimu! Aku ingin bermain basket!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah jadi putraku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai haii haiii!**

 **Kasih review kalian dongg.. author ngarepin tau.. jadinya gak semangat lanjutin.**

 **Please review.. kasih pendapat dan saran kalian jangan cuma 'next' atau 'lanjut'**

 **Kasih yang lebih panjang dong, tanggapan kalian tentang ff author yang seadanya ini.**

 **Author tunggu review nya yaaa..**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Nappeun Hoobae**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Basket adalah impian Baekhyun sejak kecil. Lewat basket, ia menemukan teman dan sahabat. Lewat basket ia menemukan kasih sayang. Dan lewat basket pula ia menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya.**

 **Baekhyun itu kapten basket yang angkuh dan serampangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Park Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS yang sangat dikagumi. Lalu apa alasan Baekhyun menolak pesona Park Chanyeol? Apa karena mereka berdua sesama jenis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu berhentilah jadi putraku!"

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang begitu mudah ia luncurkan dari mulutnya tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. Semudah itu kah?

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan sang ayah atau mendapat perlakuan yang tak seharusnya dari seorang yang ia panggil _'abeoji'_ itu.

Rasa benci itu semakin membludak. Menguasai dirinya dan menggelapkan hatinya. Bahkan membuat ia bersikap sedingin es dan ketus pada semua orang. Ayahnya sudah mengubah segala yang ada padanya. Ayahnya seperti racun baginya.

"Baik, jika kau berkata begitu. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan berhenti jadi putramu" desis Baekhyun yang sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia bukan pria lemah, ia akan tunjukkan itu pada ayahnya. Atau mungkin mantan ayahnya meski di dunia ini tak pernah ada yang namanya mantan ayah.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh tekad keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan bersiap pergi sebelum mendengar suruhan ayahnya yang ia perintahkan pada para pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu ruang kerja.

"Kurung dia di kamarnya!"

Dan Baekhyun pun diseret oleh empat orang berbadan kekar menuju kamarnya. Ia beronta sekuat tenaga namun tenaganya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan empat pria berbadan kekar itu.

Para pengawal sialan itu bahkan mengunci semua akses keluar kamar Baekhyun agar ia tak bisa kabur termasuk pintu menuju balkonnya pun dikunci rapat.

Dan kini tinggal lah ia seorang diri di dalam kamarnya yang luas. Ia dikurung disini bagaikan putri Rapunzel yang dikurung di atas menara menunggu sang pangeran untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun disini tidak ada pangeran, dia hanya menunggu sampai ayahnya melepaskannya bagai hewan piaraan. Hidupnya selalu di atur sedemikian rupa.

"AKU BENCI KAU!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang Hiri SHS dengan langkah hampa dan tatapan kosong seperti orang tanpa jiwa. Terlihat mata bulatnya setengah tertutup saat ini, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk.

Ini baru jam 5 pagi dan dia sudah di haruskan untuk datang ke sekolah sepagi ini oleh panitia orientasi.

Ia duduk di tembok pembatas yang rendah sambil merenung. Ia dapat telepon dari Choi Siwon tadi bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan masuk untuk hari ini, katanya sakit.

Kabar itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Meskipun Baekhyun menyebalkan luar biasa, ia tetaplah sahabatnya. Dan Kyungsoo patut khawatir mendengar bahwa si mulut pedas itu sakit.

Ia sangat khawatir jika saja Baekhyun sakit karena keadaan kakinya semakin parah.

"Tidak baik melamun sepagi ini"

Kyungsoo terperanjat saat seseorang sudah duduk di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan. Orang itu Kim Jong In. Dia menawarkan satu botol susu untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun menerimanya tanpa bicara apapun.

"Jonginㅡ"

"Panggil aku Kai"

"Ah.. Kai _sunbae_ , sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo agak canggung

Tentu saja ia canggung. Ia dan Jonginㅡ maksudnya Kai, belum mengenal sebegitu dekat satu sama lain hingga patut mengobrol (sok) akrab seperti ini.

Ia justru hanya pernah punya percakapan dengan Kai hanya pada saat ia dihukum waktu itu. Itu loh yang waktu ia disuruh menghormat bendera di tengah taman sambil melafalkan kata-kata bodoh ㅡmenurut Kyungsooㅡ

 _'Memangnya anak elementary'_ batin Kyungsoo ketika ia ingat lagi dengan kejadian di hari pertama orientasi itu.

"Tentu saja panitia harus datang pagi-pagi. Justru aku lah yang harusnya bertanya, kau sedang apa sepagi ini sudah di sekolah?"

Saking sibuknya Kyungsoo melamun, Kai justru malah sudah melontarkan balik pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Lho? _Sunbae_ tidak tahu? Kan panitia orientasi bilang bahwa peserta orientasi harus sudah ada di sekolah pukul 5 pagi, kupikir tadi aku terlambat" jelas Kyungsoo dengan alis menyatu saking herannya.

Kai menahan tawanya dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo heran. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau berhasil kena tipu mereka rupanya"

"Maksudnya?"

"Begini Kyungsoo, mereka berbohong mengatakan bahwa peserta harus sudah berada di sekolah pukul 5 pagi. Tetap saja orientasi berjalan seperti biasanya" jelas Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bodoh luar biasa. Kenapa ia berhasil ditipu begitu saja? Pantas saja sekolah rasanya masih sangat sepi, meleset dari perkirannya yang dikiranya akan terlambat datang.

"Kenapa mereka berbohong? Lalu kenapa yang lain tidak terkena tipuan mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Itu memang disengaja untuk mengerjai para peserta orientasi. Dan mungkin yang lain sebagian sudah tahu soal ini atau sudah dapat informasi dari angkatan sebelumnya. Ini memang seperti sudah menjadi tradisi saat hari terakhir masa orientasi" penjelasan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti namun tetap saja dirinya merasa kesal dan jengkel. Kenapa ia tertipu semudah itu?

 _'Huh.. Menyebalkan'_ batin Kyungsoo yang rasanya ingin sekali merebus para panitia orientasi yang sudah berhasil membohonginya.

"Pagi kapten!" Sapa Kai semangat saat melihat Chanyeol lewat di depan mereka dan mungkin pria itu tadi tak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua ada disana. Apa mereka terlalu gelap?

"Yo! Pagi" balas Chanyeol sambil melirik Kai yang tengah bersamaㅡ tunggu

"Kau?" Mata Chanyeol memicing ke arah Kyungsoo namun sejurus kemudian ia tertawa, "sepertinya kau anak penurut. Kukira tak ada yang mau mendengarkan untuk datang sepagi ini"

Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah menertawakan ke-naif-annya, Kyungsoo pun mendengus kesal.

"Tapi sepertinya si bocah Byun itu tidak sepertimu"

"Maksud _sunbae_ Baekhyun? Dia tidak sekolah, sakit katanya" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Chanyeol lantas terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Jadi si anak nakal itu sakit? Bisa juga ia sakit, Chanyeol kira anak sepertinya tak akan sakit.

Chanyeol pun menggedikan bahunya acuh kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi, tidak baik jika yang lain melihat kita duduk bersama" ujar Kai sambil berdiri dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Saat masa orientasi, senior dilarang dekat dengan junior meski mereka adalah saudara" jawab Kai, "aku pergi"

Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian disana.

.

.

.

Masa orientasi telah berakhir, ini adalah hari pertama para siswa baru mulai belajar di Hiri. Dan Baekhyun baru di lepaskan ayahnya pagi ini.

Seharian kemarin ia hanya terduduk diam di kamarnya, pintu kamarnya di buka hanya untuk akses masuk maid yang mengantarnya makanan, namun Baekhyun tak pernah menyentuh makanan-makanan itu. Ia bukan tawanan ayahnya, maka dari itu ia berusaha menunjukan aksi protes nya dengan cara menolak makan. Tapi tentu saja Yunho tak peduli.

Kini ia pun sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya dengan menggunakan motor sport nya. Kakinya sudah membaik omong-omong, jadi dia memilih nekad untuk naik motor meski kakinya belum dikatakan benar-benar pulih dan masih rentan cedera lagi.

"Baekhyun! Kau sudah sembuh?" Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun baru turun dari motornya di tempat parkir pun langsung menghampiri temannya itu.

"Aku tidak sakit, Do Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan sehabis memakai helm.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening nya heran, "lalu kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang? Choi _ahjeossi_ bilang kau sakit"

"Tck. Dia bohong. Pasti suruhan _abeoji_. Aku dikurung hingga tadi dikamarku olehnya" jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal.

" _Mwo?_ Dikurung?"

"Jangan lebay, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

"YA! BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendiri di meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Kedua telinganya di tutupi oleh _earphone_ yang setia menemaninya sejak awal duduk di bangku itu.

Ia abaikan semua tatapan para gadis sekelas yang kagum padanya, dan jangan lupa bahwa banyak juga gadis dari kelas lain yang sengaja datang ke kelasnya hanya untuk melihat dirinya.

Dasar wanita.

Sejak awal masuk kelas tadi, tidak ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar, tadi hanya ada walikelas mereka yang melakukan perkenalan secara singkat dan terkesan acuh bahkan saat tahu bahwa salah satu anak asuhnya -yakni Baekhyun- tidak mendengarkannya dan malah sibuk dengan ponsel serta _earphone_ nya.

"Yo!" Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya saat merasa seseorang menegurnya dan berdiri tepat di depan bangkunya. Sebenarnya bukan seseorang, tapi beberapa orang, hanya saja yang menegurnya barusan hanya satu orang.

Baekhyun menatap mereka datar tanpa minat sampai seseorang yang berdiri paling depan melemparkan sebuah senyum lebar padanya.

"Bocah Byun! Mari kita pergi ke kantin" ajaknya dengan lagak seakan sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kim Dong Hyuk. Kita teman sekelas, kau tidak akan menyadarinya karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu" tuturnya dengan senyum lebar. _Easy going_ sekali.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia pikir dia tidak butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya selama berada di kelas ini. Ia bisa melakukan semua hal sendirian. Namun jika di ingat-ingat ini adalah kelas olahraga, jadi ia akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Kau bermain basket?" Itu lebih seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja! Aku dan ketiga temanku bemain basket, kecuali tiga lainnya, mereka anak olahraga tentu saja, tapi bukan basket. Kau tahu? Aku juga ikut pertandingan musim dingin tahun lalu disini. Tapi aku kalah oleh tim yang melawanmu di babak final sebelum aku masuk final, jika aku menang mungkin aku akan melawan tim mu" cerocos nya panjang lebar namun Baekhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena bosan. Lelaki itu terlalu berisik dan mengganggu pendengarannya. Tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo yang cerewet.

"Jadi, kau mau bergabung?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Donghyuk, ia yang paling pendek di antara mereka bertujuh dan rambutnya ikal.

"Kurasa" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Setidaknya ia akan memulai merintis karirnya lagi di basket dan dia butuh tim bukan? Setidaknya ia tidak bergaul dengan orang yang bersilangan jalan dengannya.

"Pilihan yang tepat, Byun! Ayo kita pergi ke kantin! Bobby yang teraktir!" Seru Donghyuk dengan semangat namun pria yang disebut-sebut namanya itu malah melotot kaget akan perkataan Donghyuk yang seenaknya. Apa-apaan? Dia yang traktir? Enak saja!

"YA! Jangan sembarangan kau!" Protes Bobby seraya memukul kepala Donghyuk dengan keras menyebabkan pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau kan banyak uang. Ayolah"

"Dasar kau brengsek, Kim! Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini"

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil antara Donghyuk dan Bobby ㅡyang Baekhyun tahu bernama Kim Ji Wonㅡ mereka segera pergi ke kantin dan Donghyuk benar-benar membuat Bobby mentraktir mereka makan, Baekhyun juga.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau saat orang lain membayarkan makanannya. Beda lagi jika itu Kyungsoo.

Tapi dalam hal ini mereka memaksa, katanya sebagai tanda awal pertemanan mereka. Padahal Baekhyun tidak atau masih belum menganggap mereka sebagai temannya. Ia itu angkuh, ingat? Dan niatnya bergabung bersama mereka hanya karena 4 orang diantara mereka adalah pemain basket. Tidak lebih. Dia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan. Jahat memang. Tapi itulah Baekhyun.

Mata tajam Baekhyun tak sengaja menangkap siluet samar Kyungsoo diantara puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam kantin. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo dan benar saja, pria bermata bulat itu melihat ke arahnya dan langsung nyengir sambil berlari kecil ke arah meja yang ia duduki bersama Donghyuk CS.

Senyum Kyungsoo pudar seketika saat ia sampai di meja Baekhyun dan menyadari Baekhyun tak sendirian. Ia kira tadi Baekhyun duduk sendiri disana. Sejak kapan Baekhyun suka bergaul?

Melihat tatapan heran Kyungsoo, ia pun lantas mengambil tindakan.

"Dia temanku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan makan bersamanya" tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari meja itu bersama Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Siapa mereka, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah berada di antrean untuk memesan makanan.

Baekhyun memesan lagi makanan, tentu saja. Makanan yang tadi itu dia tadi tak memakannya sedikitpun. Ia sudah bilang bahwa ia tidak suka saat seseorang membayar makanannya, terkecuali Kyungsoo.

Ia itu bukan rakyat jelata, okay? Ia si kaya dan angkuh Byun Baekhyun. Perlu di ingat itu.

"Entahlah" hanya itu jawaban Baekhyun. Anak itu memang menyebalkan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan konyol, Byun Baekhyun! Kau jelas berada dalam satu meja dengan mereka. Masa kau tidak tahu siapa mereka? Bagaimana sih kau ini?" Omel Kyungsoo dengan mata berapi-api.

"Tch. Berisik sekali. Mereka hanya satu kelas denganku, Do cerewet Kyungsoo! Mereka tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan mengajakku makan" jawab Baekhyun kesal. Kyungsoo itu orang yang terlalu men-detail menurut Baekhyun. Apa-apa selalu harus jelas asal-usulnya.

"Lalu kau mau-mau saja, begitu? Sejak kapan kau suka berteman dengan siapa saja?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Mereka bilang mereka main basket, Kyung. Itu cukup menguntungkanku, 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun acuh.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan otakmu itu. Biasanya kau selalu angkuh dan beranggapan bahwa semua orang yang suka basket pasti akan mendatangimu dengan sendirinya karena kau berbakat. Cihh.. dasar sombong"

"Itu benar kok. Lihat saja nanti. Barusan hanya formalitas, nona Do"

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" Jerit Kyungsoo histeris membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh pada mereka. Termasuk 2 orang yang mengantri didepan mereka.

"Kalian?" Kyungsoo berujar refleks saat menyadari kedua orang itu adalah si ketua Osis dan seseorang yang pernah mengkuhumnya karena beradu mulut dengan _sunbae_ wanita saat masa Orientasi waktu itu.

"Kalian berisik sekali" komentar si ketua Osis.

"Maafkan kami _sunbae_ " Kyungsoo membungkuk beberapa kali dengan urat malu nya yang masih ada sedangkan Baekhyun yang menurut Kyungsoo sudah tak punya urat malu justru malah bersikap santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Menurut persepsi nya, Kyungsoo lah yang berisik, bukan ia. Kyungsoo yang berteriak kencang, 'kan? Jadi ia tak salah.

"Baek.. minta maaf, cepat" bisik Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi _horror_ pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku minta maaf? Yang berisik itu kau, bukan aku" kilah Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau masih sama, Byun _hoobae-nim._ Masih angkuh dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu" komentar Chanyeol pedas.

"Kesalahanku? Aku tidak salah apa-apa. Tolong deh _sunbae_ , pasang mata dan telingamu yang lebar itu dengan benar" balas Baekhyun sambil bersedekap dada.

"Dasar keras kepala. Duduk dengan kami, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Bicara saja sekarang apa susahnya" ketus Baekhyun dengan kedua alis yang menukik tajam pada Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau itu. Apa susahnya menuruti perkataan _sunbae_ mu"

Baekhyun hendak menyangkal lagi perkataan Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya dan malah anak itu yang menjawab tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun.

"Baik, _sunbae_. Kami akan duduk bersama kalian"

"Anak baik" ujar Kai dengan senyum simpulnya membuat Kyungsoo entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah.

Tak terasa kini Chanyeol dan Kai sudah berada di barisan paling depan antrian yang otomatis mengharuskan mereka untuk memesan makanan saat ini.

Setelah giliran mereka, barulah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang maju. Dengan wajah kesal, Baekhyun memesan makanan tanpa dipikir-pikir dulu. Ia memesan cumi, padahal ia alergi hewan bertinta itu. Terakhir kali Baekhyun memakan cumi, ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat selama 3 hari karena muntah-muntah dan sesak nafas.

"Kita cari tempat lain saja!" Baekhyun hendak kabur setelah mereka membawa makan siang mereka namun Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun agar tidak pergi.

"Jangan buat masalah, Baekhyun! Kau sudah banyak membuat masalah dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_ saat masa orientasi" Kyungsoo melotot pada Baekhyun dan pada saat-saat seperti ini Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, mengalah.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menariknya menuju bangku yang di duduki oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan kedua kakak kelas mereka yang super tampan itu.

Otomatis, sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ke empatnya adalah orang-orang ternama di sekolah. Chanyeol si ketua Osis tampan idola para wanita, Kim Jong In si atlet renang dan panahan yang begitu menawan, lalu ada Byun Baekhyun si biang onar saat masa Orientasi namun sangat banyak menarik hati perempuan manapun, dan terakhir ada Do Kyungsoo yang **kelihatan** pendiam dan misterius, jangan lupakan ke-imutannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Matanya iritasi jika lama-lama berhadapan dan menatap Chanyeol dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kamu tetap dingin dan tidak menyenangkan" komentar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Apa masalahmu?" Desis Baekhyun tak suka. Kyungsoo dan Kai yang ada disana hanya dapat terdiam saat hawa hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang temperamental, jadi jangan heran jika ia mudah terpancing emosi.

"Aku jadi berpikir berulang kali untuk mengembalikan ini" Chanyeol dengan sengaja menunjukkan kunci mobil _Ferrari_ Baekhyun didepan mata anak itu sehingga Baekhyun melotot tak percaya dan tiba-tiba menjadi antusias.

Namun ketika Chanyeol kembali menyimpan kunci mobil itu dalam sakunya, ekspresi Baekhyun kembali datar dan tidak bersahabat.

"Kembalikan kunci mobilku! Perjanjiannya adalah itu di sita hanya saat masa orientasi. Ini kan sudah bukan masa orientasi lagi, jadi kau tidak berhak menyitanya lagi" geram Baekhyun yang mulai menampakkan taring imajiner nya.

"Itu kan perjanjianmu dengan Suho, bukan denganku" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang sangat terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

" _Mwo_?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dengan wajah angker, "apa maumu?"

"Habiskan dulu makan siangmu. Baru kita bicarakan lagi. Jika tidak, maka jangan harap aku mau menuruti perkataan adik kelas ku yang sangat _'sopan'_ ini" Chanyeol tersenyum manis, sangat manis malah hingga membuat Kai merasa senyum itu adalah senyum yang penuh ancaman.

"Kau hanya akal-akalan saja! Dasar licik! Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya kunci cadangan" dalih Baekhyun dengan tampang meyakinkan.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Byun _hoobae_. Kau tidak punya cadangannya" Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sudah terpojok.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau menang, Park! Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tidak menepati perkataanmu tadi"

Pada akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam riwayat hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan dan menguji adrenalin, ia mengalah pada seseorang, seseorang yang mempunyai aura intimidatif lebih kuat darinya, seseorang yang mampu membuat Baekhyun mengalah hanya karena kunci mobil yang bahkan Baekhyun dapat membelinya lagi jika ia mau.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar harus mengingat ini, mengingat bahwa Baekhyun yang keras kepala luar biasa dapat sedikit di jinakan oleh ketua Osis kece seperti Chanyeol.

Satu hal lagi, sebelum mereka benar-benar makan, Kyungsoo mengomel dulu pada Baekhyun karena sudah memesan cumi-cumi dalam menu makan siangnya padahal jelas anak itu alergi terhadap cumi-cumi.

Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo pun memesankan ulang makan siang Baekhyun dengan menu yang lain. Dan perdebatan keduanya tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

Diam-diam dalam otaknya ia menyimpan catatan kecil bahwa si brandal Byun itu alergi cumi-cumi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu menuju ke lahan parkir bersama Kyungsoo yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Omong-omong tentang Kyungsoo, ekspresinya 180° berbalik dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terlihat sesekali menahan tawa sambil melirik Baekhyun yang beberapa kali menghela nafas frustasi.

Ia tahu betul apa penyebab Baekhyun terlihat sangat jengkel saat ini.

Tadi saat makan siang, ia ingat betul apa yang di katakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun lesu seperti ini.

 _ **"Jika kau mau ini, kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu padaku, Byun Baekhyun. Jika tidak, jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan kunci mobil Ferrari mu kembali"**_

 _ **"Mwo? Itu tidak adil, huh!"**_

 _ **"Apa aku harus memciummu agar kau menurut?"**_

"YAAAAA! DASAR MESUM! GILAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun di tengah lapangan parkir membuat orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana orang sinting dan mesum sepertinya bisa jadi ketua Osis" gerutu Baekhyun sambil merogoh kunci motornya dalam saku celana dengan kasar.

"Karena dia cerdas, Baek. Mungkin dia inovatif dan kreatif" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Apa dia tidak waras? Apa dia _gay_?" Tanya Baekhyun frustasi.

"Mungkin saja"

Lagi-lagi jawaban Kyungsoo lah yang membuat Baekhyun kesal. Jawabannya itu benar-benar sama sekali tidak msmbantu.

"Dia tampan lho, Baek. Kau tidak tertarik?" Goda Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali memelototinya dengan sadis padahal niat Kyungsoo hanya bercanda.

"Kau pikir aku ini lelaki tidak normal, hah? Aku masih suka melon bukan pisang, Do Kyungsoo!" Desis Baekhyun kemudian langsung memakai helm nya dan menaiki motornya sedangkan Kyungsoo justru terkikik geli lalu ikut menaiki motor Baekhyun.

Tadi pagi ia di antar oleh Luhan, sebenarnya sore ini Luhan juga menawarkan tumpangan padanya hanya saja Kyungsoo menolak. Ia tahu Luhan hanya modus ingin menemui Baekhyun saja. Cihh, kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar. Bahkan ia masih tetap saja teguh menyukai Baekhyun, padahal ia sudah bilang berkali-kali padanya bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka sesama jenis. Dia sepertinya berniat mencuci otak Baekhyun dengan segala ke-homoan nya.

Astaga! Ia juga sepertinya harus periksa ke psikiater, virus homo Luhan bisa saja menular padanya, 'kan? Anggap saja iya, karena itulah yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Tak mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka sampai didepan gedung _apartement_ Kyungsoo.

"Luhan _gē_ masih ada?"

"Tentu. Sebulan kedepan dia disini, dia sedang libur semester" jawab Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mampir. Dia berisik dan menganggu" ujar Baekhyun dengan ekapresi seperti orang yang sedang sembelit.

Lantas Kyungsoo terkikik, kakak sepupunya itu memang terlalu berlebihan karena masih mengejar Baekhyun hingga detik ini.

"Dia menyukaimu, Baek. Kau tahu itu"

"Dan kau tahu bahwa aku normal. _I'm straight, !_ "

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat bahunya, "aku sudah memberitahunya puluhan kali bahkan ratusan. Mulutku rasanya sudah berbusa karena membicarakan hal itu dengannya. Dan yeah kau tahu bahwa Luhan _gē_ begitu keras kepala sepertimu dan tentunya ia sangat tekun"

"Aku begitu memuji _'ketekunan'_ nya itu" balas Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar, "membicarakan soal pria _gay_ membuat ususku rasanya terbelit tali tambang. Aku pergi" lanjutnya kemudian men-starter kembali motornya dan melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan sore kota Seoul yang cukup padat.

Ia sampai di kediamannya 17 menit kemudian. Seperti biasa, Renjun yang jelas pulang lebih awal darinya menunggunya di beranda depan dengan kedua tangan yang menahan dagunya.

"Tidak bimbel?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada di hadapan adik kecilnya itu.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Jadwalku hari ini belajar dengan Siwon _ahjeossi_. Tapi katanya dia ikut ke luar negeri bersama _abeoji_ jadi aku bebas!" Cengir Renjun membuat giginya yang gingsul kelihatan begitu manis.

"Dasar anak nakal" Baekhyun menyentil hidung mancung adik satu-satunya itu dan Renjun malah tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kukira _hyung_ mati didalam kamar karena tidak makan" celetuk Renjun.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki mansion dan seperti biasa selalu disambut secara berlebihan seperti seorang pangeran oleh para _maid_ di dalam mansion.

"Aish, kau ini dasar adik durhaka. _Hyung_ mu ini sekuat _Hulk_ tau" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti seorang binaragawan yang kuat.

" _Hulk_? Kau terlalu kerempeng untuk jadi _Hulk_ , _hyung_ " Renjun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun kemudian lari sekencang mungkin menjauhi Baekhyun sambil tertawa kencang menimbulkan suara tawanya yang menggema didalam mansion.

Bukannya merasa marah atau tersinggung, Baekhyun justru ikut tertawa kecil. Adiknya itu memang menyebalkan, sudah biasa.

" _Doryeonim_ , anda butuh sesuatu?" Tanya seorang maid setelah tawa Baekhyun reda

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun kembali dingin, namun sejurus kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "tapi, siapkan teh dan cemilan di rumah tanaman"

Setelah mengutarakan keinginannya, Baekhyun segera pergi menuju ke kamarnya yang masih jauh jaraknya dari ruang depan mansion. Masih harus melewati banyak ruangan dan tangga tentunya. Bangunan utama mansion memang luas luar biasa, sudah tak di ragukan lagi.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya yang luas, Baekhyun membantingkan dirinya sendiri ke atas ranjang empuknya.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan lekat dan sialnya kenapa seringai Chanyeol yang justru muncul disana.

"AAAAARGH! DASAR PRIA MESUM TIDAK WARAS!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak seperti orang gila, untung di sekitar kamarnya sepi karena kamarnya tidak kedap suara.

Untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya, ia pun bergegas masuk kedalam _walk in closet_ dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke rumah tanaman yang berada dekat bangunan ke-7.

Ia kesana naik sepeda gunungnya karena jika ia jalan kaki selain melelahkan juga akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

Sesampainya disana ia sudah mendapati apa yang ia minta tadi telah berada di atas meja yang berada didalam rumah kaca.

Baekhyun duduk disana sambil menikmati udara sejuk yang dihasilkan dari tanaman-tanaman yang kebanyakan ditanam dengan sistem hidroponik didalam rumah kaca ini.

Sesekali dalam seminggu ia memang suka datang kesini dan msnghabiskan sore nya untuk menikmati udara sejuk didalam rumah kaca sambil menyesap teh dan memakan cemilan. Sekilas hidup Baekhyun memang terlihat menyenangkan namun menurut Baekhyun hidupnya itu tak semanis teh manis, justru hidupnya sangat tidak enak seperti kopi pahit.

 **DRRRTTT... DRRRTTT...**

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar dalam saku celana kemudian mendapati kontak Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

" _Yeob_ ㅡ"

"Baekhyun _hyung!_ Datanglah ke _cafe_ Mong. Kami menunggumu disini, _hyung_. Bye!"

 **TUT TUT TUT**

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Barusan itu bukan suara Kyungsoo, lagipula orang barusan memanggilnya _'hyung'_ dan suara itu terdengar seperti suara Ten.

Lalu.. _cafe_ Mong? Tentu saja! Itu adalah _cafe_ persinggahannya dulu bersama tim basketnya. Biasanya tiap akhir pekan sepulang latihan, mereka suka mampir kesana dan menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam.

"Mereka... mengadakan reuni?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke _cafe_ Mong seperti yang di katakan Ten lewat telepon Kyungsoo tadi.

Ketika ia sampai, ia melihat semua anggota tim basketnya dulu termasuk _manager_ nya sudah berkumpul disana. Ia datang paling terakhir.

"Kapten sudah datang!" Seru Jaehyun saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tampang datar seperti biasa.

"Duduklah, _hyung_ " Taeyong menekan bahu Baekhyun agar duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelahnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan ini semua?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak merencanakannya, _hyung_. Hanya saja secara kebetulan kami bertemu Kyungsoo _hyung_ disini, jadi sekalian saja kami menelponmu" jawab Taeil sembari meringis kecil.

" _Hyung_.. aku rindu main basket dengan mu lagi tahu" tiba-tiba saja Ten sudah berada di belakang kursinya dan memeluk lehernya seperti wanita yang sedang bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya.

"YA! _Babo_! Jangan memelukku!" Pekik Baekhyun histeris namun Ten justru malah tertawa dan makin mengencangkan pelukannya pada leher Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun rasanya tercekik, "kau mau membunuhku?"

"Hanya bercanda, _hyung_ " jawab Ten sambil terkikik polos lalu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Baekhyun.

Mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan mengenang kebersamaan mereka dulu di _cafe_ Mong. Tak terasa bahkan matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya meninggalkan bias cahaya senja di langit barat.

Canda tawa mereka pun berhenti ketika seseorang datang dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Bukan mereka sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang menoleh, tapi semuanya juga ikut menoleh dan menatap 3 orang pria yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

Baekhyun menajamkan tatapan matanya sedangkan yang lainnya bertanya-tanya tentang siapa ketiga pria itu. Dan kenapa mereka bisa mengenal Baekhyun?

"Kau masih ingat dengan Daeil bukan?" Pria yang tadi menyebut nama Baekhyun kini menunjuk seorang pria di sebelahnya.

Dan ingatan Baekhyun tentu masih sangat bagus bahkan untuk mengingat seorang cecunguk seperti Woo Dae Il yang disebut barusan.

"Ada apa?"

Pria yang tadi berbicara kini tersenyum pongah, ia menatap Baekhyun remeh seperti menatap seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun.

"Kau sudah merendahkan harga diri teman ku saat balapan bulan lalu apalagi dengan kau yang tak menerima mobil Daeil sebagai taruhannya" desis pria itu tajam.

Baekhyun juga mengerti betul apa yang pria itu bicarakan, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang malah melongok tidak mengerti, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa bulan lalu si pria angkuh dan sok berkuasa bernama Woo Dae Il itu menantangnya untuk balapan jalanan, ia menjadikan mobilnya sebagai bahan taruhan namun saat itu Baekhyun tak mengatakan _'setuju'_ , dan bodohnya Daeil menganggap bahwa keterdiaman Baekhyun berarti _'iya'._

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menang dan dengan berat hati Daeil menyerahkan mobil _sport_ nya pada Baekhyun dan apa yang saat itu Baekhyun lakukan benar-benar menginjak harga diri Daeil sebagai seorang pria sekaligus pembalap jalanan.

Saat itu Baekhyun melemparkan kunci mobil Daeil yang diberikan padanya ke tanah seperti membuang sampah.

Selain itu ia juga mengejek mobil Daeil yang bahkan tidak masuk list incarannya. Baekhyun meninggalkan Daeil dan mobilnya begitu saja didepan orang-orang yang menyaksikan balapan mereka sehingga bisa di bayangkan betapa malu nya Daeil saat itu.

Dan sepertinya Daeil ingin membalas dendam pada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Musuh dunia gelapmu?" Bisik Kyungsoo hati-hati tepat di sebelah telinga Baekhyun.

"Oh!" Gumam Baekhyun, "dia yang menantangku duluan. Dan dia yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan. Aku tak pernah menyetujui mobilnya sebagai bahan taruhan" ujar Baekhyun tegas.

Aura intimidatifnya menguar begitu saja membuat atmosfer disana menjadi dingin. Karisma seorang Byun.

Aura intimidatif Baekhyun sedikit mempengaruhi ketiga pria yang masih kukuh berdiri disana namun itu tak cukup untuk menggentarkan mereka.

"Aku ingin menantangmu balapan besok malam di tempat biasa! Jika kau kalah maka kau harus menjadi budak kami selama satu tahun" ancam pria yang sedari tadi berperan sebagai juru bicara diantara ketiganya.

Baekhyun mendecih sambil tersenyum meremehkan, perutnya terasa tergelitik mendengar omong kosong pria di hadapannya itu. Jadi budak mereka? Mimpi saja sana!

"Kau tahu, harga diri ku terlalu tinggi untuk di konversikan dalam sebuah nilai. Bahkan untuk menjadikan aku budakmu dalam satu hari saja tak akan cukup hanya dengan semua harta yang orang tua kalian miliki. Berani sekali kau menjadikan harga diriku sebagai taruhan bodohmu" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya lalu berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Tatapan matanya yang setajam samurai Jepang benar-benar membahayakan seakan saat siapapun melihatnya maka mereka akan berubah jadi batu, seperti kekuatan rambut ular Medusa.

"Kau terlalu sombong! Harga dirimu bahkan tak lebih besar dari kepingan koin tak berarti"

 **BUGH**

Dengan santainya Baekhyun menendang perut pria di hadapannya dengan keras hingga pria itu tersungkur di lantai.

Ia kemudian tersenyum kecut dengan gaya angkuhnya, tak mempedulikan jeritan histeris dan semua pasang mata pengunjung dan pelayan _cafe_ yang sudah tertuju ke arahnya.

Bahkan _security_ pun sudah bersiap jika saja mereka akan membuat perkelahian besar.

"Jaga mulut kotormu, bajingan. Kau tidak mengetahui dengan benar siapa yang kau hadapi saat ini." Ucapan Baekhyun memang terdengar begitu mengancam, namun Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada tenang dan dingin tanpa perasaan. Terdengar begitu sadis seperti seorang _psychopath_.

"Beraninya kau melayangkan kakimu ke arah Dajun!" Pria satunya lagi menghampiri Baekhyun dan melayangkan pukulannya pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun dengan gesit menghindarinya dan dengan mudah membalikan serangannya sehingga kini pria itu mundur beberapa langkah akibat bogem mentahnya.

Melihat hawa perkelahian yang mulai membara, para _security_ langsung dengan sigap mengamankan mereka.

"Jangan membuat keributan disini!" Peringat _security_ tersebut sambil menengahi Baekhyun dan tiga pria itu.

"Aku tak membuat masalah hingga mereka datang kesini" desis Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang masih tertuju pada ketiga pria tidak jelas itu.

Setelahnya _security_ pun langsung membawa ketiga pria itu keluar dan mengusirnya dari _cafe_.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka balapan _hyung_ " ucap Taeyeong hati-hati saat keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula dan Baekhyun sudah duduk tenang lagi di tempatnya.

"Kau beruntung wajahmu tidak sering diliput di media masa. Jika ya, habis kau oleh ayahmu, Baek" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada berbahaya namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak terganggu dan malah meminum _Latte_ nya untuk mendinginkan emosinya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, kalian lanjutkanlah"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melakukan tos dengan tim basketnya itu termasuk Kyungsoo, lalu ia pun pergi setelah membayar tagihan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, Baekhyun membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang sudah mereka pesan.

Di luar _cafe_ sana, tepatnya di ujung etalase, seseorang berdiri dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. Orang itu Chanyeol.

Ia mengamati Baekhyun sejak tadi, sejak Baekhyun di datangi oleh tiga pria tadi. Ia memang tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka namun ia dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun terlibat masalah dengan tiga pria itu.

Sebenarnya ia tak sengaja lewat sini. Ia habis dari toko obat dan tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun tengah bersitegang dengan ketiga pria yang tak ia kenal.

Ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah. Ia kira Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar sosok dingin yang pendiam dan anti sosial. Tapi jika dilihat malam ini, sepertinya namja sipit itu memiliki banyak teman namun sepertinya mereka lebih muda dari Baekhyun.

Mungkin temannya saat JHS, itu pemikiran Chanyeol.

 _'Aku semakin penasaran tentang duniamu, Byun muda'_

.

.

.

 **Tiktok Tiktok~**

Yunho menoleh pada Siwon saat sebuah suara ponsel yang diduga milik Siwon berbunyi cukup nyaring didalam mobil.

Siwon balas menatap atasannya itu dengan wajah meringis kemudian segera membuka _email_ yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

Itu _email_ dari Kang Haneul, agen muda di perusahaan Yunho yang ia perintahkan untuk mengawasi Baekhyun selama ia di Italy.

Ia men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya dan melihat kegiatan apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan sejak berangkat ke sekolah pagi tadi hingga sekarang sudah larut malam.

Namun dari hasil laporan yang disertai beberapa foto kegiatan Baekhyun seharian ini ada yang ganjal. Yaitu saat Baekhyun berada di _cafe_ bernama _cafe_ Mong, sepertinya tuan muda keras kepala itu kembali membuat keributan.

Ia harus memperlihatkan laporan kegiatan Baekhyun seharian ini kepada Yunho namun ia ragu tentang Baekhyun yang membuat masalah di tempat umum lagi.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kebenaran itu. Yunho harus tahu kegiatan Baekhyun meski dapat ditebak setelah ini Yunho akan memaki-maki sendiri tentang Baekhyun.

" _Sajangnim_... ini... laporan kegiatan tuan muda hari ini, dari Kang Haneul- _sshi_ " ujar Siwon yang duduk di jok depan sebelah supir dengan ragu.

Yunho pun mengambil _gadget_ yang diberilan Siwon dan mengamati satu persatu foto yang disertakan dalam laporan itu.

Dengan lekat Siwon memperhatikan mimik wajah Yunho yang tetap terlihat tenang dan tegas sekaligus. Ia tak melihat perubahan ekspresi apapun dari Yunho. Ekspresinya saat ini sulit untuk ditebak. Entah apa yang ada dalam isi kepala pria beranak dua itu.

Setelah selesai melihatnya, Yunho mengembalikan gadget itu pada Siwon tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Tidak ada masalah, _sajangnim_?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

Ia kira Yunho akan kembali msngamuk saat mengetahui Baekhyun kembali berbuat onar.

Seharusnya di usia Baekhyun yang genap 16 tahun ini ia sudah memperkenalkan putra sulungnya itu pada publik namun sikap Baekhyun yang bar bar dan suka membuat onar membuat Yunho enggan mengambil tindakan untuk memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai pewarisnya sekarang ini. Ia menunggu Baekhyun memperbaiki sikapnya.

Jika publik sudah mengetahui Baekhyun, maka sekecil apapun kesalahan yang Baekhyun perbuat nanti akan selalu jadi sorotan dan ia tak mau nama Byun tercoreng gara-gara ulah kekanakan Baekhyun.

Untuk sekarang lebih baik seperti saat ini, publik tidak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah calon pewaris tahta nya.

"Kau seharusnya tak menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas, _manager_ Choi"

"Aaah.. haha, saya kira anda tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, _sajangnim_ " balas Siwon disertai tawa sumbang nya yang membuat telinga sakit.

Yunho terdiam menatap keluar jendela mobil yang masih melaju di kota Roma menuju ke villa tempat ia akan tinggal untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Ia baru saja sampai di Roma setelah penerbangan nya yang melelahkan dari Incheon tadi siang. Dan sekarang saat ia bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ia akan beristirahat, ia malah mendapat laporan kegiatan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Yunho selalu bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, kenapa Baekhyun selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna untuk masa depannya?

Lihat saja kegiatan Baekhyun hari ini, sepulang sekolah ia hanya duduk bersantai sambil menilmati teh hangat dan cemilan di rumah tanaman, kemudian pergi ke _cafe_ untuk makan malam bersama teman-teman JHS nya yang bar bar, dan lalu ia justru malah hampir terlibat perkelahian dengan pria yang entah siapa.

"Cepat atau lambat dia harus segera mengubah gaya hidupnya yang tidak jelas itu" ujar Yunho entah pada siapa namun perkataan nya itu jelas terdengar oleh Siwon dan supir mobil yang mereka naiki.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, sore nanti jangan lupa dengan pelajaranmu bersama pak Jang" ujar nyonya Park sambil mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati sarapannya di meja makan, sendirian.

Nyonya serta tuan Park sudah kelihatan rapi dengan pakaian kerja mereka. Pagi ini keduanya akan melakukan penerbangan bisnis ke Shanghai. Padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu mereka menginjakan kaki di Korea tapi sekarang sudah harus pergi lagi.

"Jangan sampai melewatkan semua jadwal belajar tambahanmu, Chanyeol" titip sang ayah sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang ia anggap sudah dewasa, berbanding terbalik dengan sang ibu yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang balita.

"Hn.." gumam Chanyeol malas.

Ia sudah bosan dengan semua pelajaran itu. Apa-apa bisnis, apa-apa bisnis. Semua pelajaran tambahannya itu tentu saja mengenai bisnis. Kalau bukan apa lagi?

Jangan kira Chanyeol tak di persiapkan menjadi seorang penerus bisnis orang tuanya kelak.

Ia benar-benar mengutuk kakaknya yang malah terjun ke dunia permodelan di London dan membuat dirinya terjebak dalam dunia yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya.

 _'Menjadi anak seorang pebisnis memang tidak menyenangkan'_ pikir Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan.

Makanan yang ia makan jadi terasa hambar dan tidak enak gara-gara memikirkan jadwal pelajaran tambahan yang sudah dibuat orang tuanya sejak ia JHS. Jadi wajar bukan bila ia sekarang merasa bosan dan jenuh?

"Tapi hari ini aku akan telat pulang. Aku harus rapat dulu" tutur Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba baru teringat bahwa ia ada rapat Osis hari ini.

"Kau kan sudah kelas 3, seharusnya kan sudah pensiun" omel tuan Park.

"Iya, _appa_. Sebentar lagi aku lepas jabatan kok" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau itu penerusku satu-satunya, Yeol. Sudah cukup dengan kakakmu yang berbelok arah. Jangan mengecewakanku" tuan Park menepuk bahu Chanyeol seolah menaruh beban perusahaan di bahunya.

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia jauh dari kata mau untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Ia ingin memilih jalannya sendiri namun tahu sendiri bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya. Ayahnya sepertinya lebih rela membunuhnya daripada melihat Chanyeol memilih jalan yang berlainan seperti _noona_ nya.

"Kami berangkat, Yeol. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian lagi di rumahnya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Chanyeol sudah kebal.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, ia segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan motor _noona_ nya yang kata Baekhyun Chanyeol tidak pantas menaikinya.

"Selamat jalan, _doryeonim_ " ucap para pengawal yang berjaga di pintu gerbang.

Rumah Chanyeol memang bukan sebuah mansion besar seperti Baekhyun, namun hanya sebuah rumah besar yang berisi ratusan barang mewah.

12 menit adalah waktu yang Chanyeol pakai untuk sampai di sekolah, itu pun dengan kecepatan motor yang tinggi. Normalnya sekitar 17-20 menit ia bisa sampai di sekolah. Jangan kira Chanyeol tidak bisa ngebut dengan motor _matic_ nya.

"Pagi, Chanyeol!" Sapa Kris yang juga baru turun dari motor _sport_ nya.

"Hmm.. pagi" gumam Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku duluan ya" Kris melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung sekolahnya dengan banyak sapaan yang tertuju padanya. Kebanyakan memang wanita sih, Chanyeol kan terkenal, dia ketua Osis lho, lupa? Dia juga tampan, tentu saja! Kaya? Apalagi! Jadi wajar jika Chanyeol dikenal seluruh warga sekolah Hiri.

 **BRUK**

Chanyeol hampir saja tersungkur kedepan jika ia tidak menahan tubuhnya sendiri saat seseorang menubruknya dengan keras dari arah belakang.

Dengan wajah memerah kesal, Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun berada di belakangnya sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang mungkin barusan menubruk tulang punggung Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Kau lagi kau lagi, kau memang biang onar" omel Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Mendengar ada yang berceloteh padanya, Baekhyun pun mendongak dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kelihatan sedang menahan marah padanya.

Ia tidak tahu yang barusan di tabraknya adalah Chanyeol. Ia terlalu sibuk berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang karena banyak wanita yang entah kenapa mengejarnya seperti seorang idol.

"Ya! Minggir!" Gertak Baekhyun panik saat melihat para wanita itu sudah hampir sampai ke tempatnya.

"Tidak! Kau harus minta maaf dulu" omel Chanyeol namun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur panik.

"AISH!" gerutunya kemudian bersembunyi begitu saja di belakang punggung Chanyeol agar ia terhindar dari para gadis yang mengejarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Amuk Chanyeol sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Baekhyun yang sekarang memegang erat seragam bagian belakangnya.

"BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU DULU!"

"KYAAA! BAEKHYUNIE!

"YEIKS! BERHENTI!" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat segerombolan gadis yang berlarian ke arahnya dan Baekhyun sambil memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_ " gumam salah satu gadis dengan pipi merona. Chanyeol juga tampan, idola para wanita tentu saja. Tapi Chanyeol di segani sehingga tak ada yang berani mengejarnya secara terang-terangan, juga sikap Chanyeol yang dingin membuat mereka hanya bisa mendambanya dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol tajam namun mereka semua hanya menunduk tak bisa menjawab, "kembali ke kelas kalian. Jangan membuat keributan di sekolah, dia bukan artis yang harus kalian kejar-kejar. Dia hanyalah bocah tengik yang tukang bikin onar"

"Ba-baiklah _sunbae_ " gumam mereka. Sebelum pergi, mereka masih sempat-sempatnya curi pandang pada Baekhyun yang sedikit mengintip dari balik punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan mereka pergi ke _'habitat'_ mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun segera menjauhi Chanyeol dan melayangkan pukulan telaknya pada bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"YA! Itukah rasa terimakasihmu terhadap orang yang sudah menolongmu?" Tanya Chanyeol geram. Untung lorong sudah cukup sepi hingga tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka kecuali kamera CCTV yang dipasang di setiap sudut.

"Kau yang 'HEI!', apa bagus menjelekkan orang yang jelas-jelas berada di belakangmu, huh?"

"Kau kan memang sudah banyak kejelekannya bahkan tanpa aku mengatakannya sekalipun" balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Otakmu sempit sekali! Mau ku pukul biar lebih besar huh?"

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi? Ayo! Kujabani kau!" Chanyeol menggulung lengan bajunya seperti preman sambil memelototi Baekhyun.

"Siapa takut! Akan kubuat bibir tebalmu itu jadi setebal bibir gorila!"

"YA! Aku akan merobek mulut berbisa mu itu, Byun!"

"Ayo kita berkelahi sekarang! Disini! Aku tidak takut hanya karena badanmu lebih besar dariku!"

"Cihh.. siapa takut anak kecil!"

 **CSSSSSSS**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini sudah memasang kuda-kuda mereka untuk berkelahi kini merasakan pipi mereka dingin dan basah.

Keduanya menoleh serempak dan melihat seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat memegang dua kaleng minuman yang masing-masing ditempel di pipi mereka.

"Oh Sehun?" Seru Chanyeol dengan mata memicing, "apa-apaan kau?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang kemudian meletakkan satu kaleng minuman dingin itu ke tangan Chanyeol dan satunya lagi ke tangan Baekhyun. Bodohnya, keduanya sama-sama diam dan menerimanya seperti orang dungu.

Sehun merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan mereka dengan posisi seperti akan berdiskusi.

"Baekhyun _hoobae-nim_ , kau baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini, jadi jangan cari masalah apalagi berkelahi dengan _sunbae_ mu, dan kau tak tanggung-tanggung memilih lawan berkelahi, ketua Osis pun kau ajak ribut" ujar Sehun dengan nada menasehati seperti ayah pada anaknya kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol dan bicara dengan nada yang sama padanya, "dan untukmu Chanyeol hyung _-nim_ yang begitu aku hormati, tolong ingat identitasmu di sekolah, kau anak pemilik sekolah ini, kau anak kelas unggulan, dan yang terpenting kau adalah ketua Osis yang sangat dipuja banyak kaum hawa disini, dan disegani juga tentunya. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berkelahi? Dengan anak kecil pula. Jangan kekanakkan oke, _hyung_?"

Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah _blank_. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya, ia membalik badan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan agar berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol dengan arah berlainan. Anehnya, keduanya hanya terdiam kaku seperti orang yang di hipnotis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berjalan ke arah yang ditentukan Sehun dengan kaleng minuman dingin di tangan masing-masing sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri di tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi hampir berkelahi, ia mengawasi keduanya agar benar-benar pergi dan tidak meneruskan niat mereka untuk berkelahi.

Namun tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti berjalan seakan baru sadar akan sesuatu dan refleks berbalik dengan mata berapi-api menatap Sehun.

"YAAAAA! OH SEHUN!/KAU!" Teriak keduanya membahana membuat Sehun meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kita berdoa saja semoga Sehun selamat dari dua monster menyeramkan itu kali ini. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi" Chanyeol menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa nya sambil menarik kursi kebesarannya.

Ia dan Suho baru saja sampai di ruang Osis dan melihat para anggotanya sudah ada untuk melaksanakan rapat.

Seperti biasa, ia terlambat menghadiri rapat karena jadwal kelasnya yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat, anak kelas unggulan memang selalu pulang paling akhir, tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Suho yang notabene nya berada di kelas yang sama.

" _Gwaenchanha_ " balas semuanya serempak seperti murid yang menjawab permintaan maaf gurunya karena terlambat masuk kelas.

"Kita langsung mulai saja rapat hari ini mengingat waktu kita sudah terbuang banyak karena keterlambatan ku" ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik jam di tangannya, "langsung saja, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk membicarakan soal tim basket sekolah kita. Kemarin, Hwang _seonsaengnim_ selaku penanggung jawab tim basket Hiri menghubungiku. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa beliau mengalami musibah dan sekarang masih dirawat di rumah sakit, maka dari itu beliau menitipkan satu hal yang begitu penting padaku. Beliau tahu dan begitu menyadari bahwa para senior terbaik tim basket sekolah kita berada di organisasi ini, jadi tanpa basa-basi beliau mengamanatkan pada kita terutama orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan tim basket Hiri untuk di adakannya seleksi pemilihan tim inti dari kelas XI dan X, tim ini akan di kirim untuk olimpiade musim panas yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Beliau berharap kita memilihnya dengan selektif dan teliti karena olimpiade olahraga ini sangat bergengsi dan juara utamanya akan langsung di kirim ke Jepang untuk masuk sekolah olahraga"

Suara bisik-bisik langsung terdengar riuh kala Chanyeol mengatakan hadiah yang akan di dapatkan oleh tim yang meraih juara utama. Pergi ke sekolah olahraga di Jepang! Wow! Itu sebuah beasiswa yang menarik tentunya apalagi bagi para pecinta olahraga.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai penyeleksiannya?" Tanya Kris dengan tidak sabaran. Ia termasuk mantan pemain basket terbaik tim Hiri, ia dan tim nya sudah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan yang tentunya mereka berikan untuk Hiri. Kris bukan kapten nya, kaptennya adalah pria yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua Osis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Karena aku sudah membicarakannya pada kalian, maka aku putuskan seleksi akan di adakan 2 minggu dari sekarang"

Vonis telah di tetapkan dan mereka langsung mencatat otomatis dalam otak mereka bahwa 2 minggu yang akan datang adalah waktu seleski tim basket utama Hiri.

"Selain senior basket, yang lain juga wajib datang, setidaknya kalian bisa menjadi penonton disana. Sekian rapat hari ini. Terimakasih atas waktu kalian. Aku mohon kerjasamanya" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan membungkuk 90° sebagai tanda hormatnya, diikuti oleh Suho dan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ye!" Jawab mereka serempak dan langsung membubarkan diri kecuali beberapa orang yang entah masih mau apa di ruang Osis bersama sang ketua.

"Yeol.. kau pikir si tukang onar itu akan ikut?" Tanya Xiumin sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil air mineral lalu langsung meminumnya seperti orang yang baru menemukan air selama lebih dari sepekan.

"Mungkin saja" jawab Chanyeol ragu seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Si tukang onar ㅡjulukan merekaㅡ alias Baekhyun memang pemain basket yang hebat dan Chanyeol sebagai mantan kapten tim basket Hiri mengakui kehebatan Baekhyun dalam permainan basketnya.

Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dalam seleksi 2 minggu mendatang Baekhyun bisa saja tidak ikut. Anak itu tipe pria yang susah ditebak.

"Byun Baekhyun itu begajulan yang sulit ditebak" gumam Tao yang sepertinya satu pikiran dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol, tangannya aktif membuka lembaran dokumen di mejanya sambil sesekali mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kami tidak akan pulang jika kau masih disini juga, _hyung_. Apalagi jika kau mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, kita ada untuk memudahkanmu" jawab Sehun.

"Dramatis sekali, aku terharu" Chanyeol berujar dengan tampang datarnya.

"Jahat sekali" cibir Chen sambil meletakkan bokongnya di atas sofa.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, kalian pulanglah duluan"

"Tidak, Yeol. Teman tak akan meninggalkan temannya sendirian" tolak Suho seraya menggeleng naif.

"Kalian keras kepala sekali," gerutu Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya mengalah dan menyimpan segala pekerjaannya kembali kedalam laci meja, "tapi omong-omong kemana si _kkamjong_ dan Lay?"

"Oh iya ya! Si hitam itu! Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi" sahut Chen heboh.

"Kalau tidak ketiduran di atap lagi, paling-paling dia pulang karena lupa jadwal rapat" timpal Kris seadanya.

"Lay sakit, omong-omong. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian" itu suara Xiumin yang menyahuti tentang keberadaan Lay yang beberapa hari ini tak terlihat di sekolah.

"Sakit apa?" Tanya Tao dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Hemofilia nya kambuh lagi. Sebelum masa orientasi mulai, Lay terjatuh dan kakinya terluka cukup parah. Kalian tahu sendiri darahnya sulit membeku jika terjadi luka. Untung dia langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit. Jika tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya" jelas Xiumin dengan detail membuat mereka agaknya panik.

"Astaga! Teman macam apa kita ini, bahkan dia sakit pun kita tak tahu" ujar Suho dengan segenap rasa bersalahnya dan di sahuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita harus menjenguknya. Sekarang"

.

.

.

"Maafkan atas ketidak tahuan kami, Yixing-ah" sesal Chanyeol yang membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya.

Yixing alias Lay yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit lantas tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng untuk membantah ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku memang tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu"

Mereka dapat melihat jelas kaki sebelah kiri Lay yang dibalut perban dari betis sampai lututnya. Seperti kata Xiumin, lukanya cukup besar dan dapat menimbulkan masalah fatal bagi seorang penderita hemofilia seperti Lay.

"Kau ceroboh, Lay-ah. Untung kau masih selamat" Suho menggerutu pada Lay. Ia dikenal yang paling dekat dengan Lay. Kata orang-orang mereka itu lengket seperti pranko dan surat.

Lay tertawa kecil, "aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula luka nya tidak terlalu parah"

"Tidak terlalu parah bagaimana, gē? Luka seperti ini bisa membunuhmu" Tao ikut-ikutan menggerutu seperti Suho. Ia yang paling sensitif jika temannya terluka dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri, ia yang paling perasa di antara mereka semua. Maka tak heran jika ia merajuk pada Lay saat ini.

 **DRRRT.. DRRRT..**

 **DRRRT.. DRRRT..**

Chanyeol meraba saku jas almamaternya ketika merasakan getaran panjang pada ponselnya.

"Aku permisi sebentar" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ponselnya kemudian agak menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Ya, Pak Jang?" Sapa Chanyeol ketika ia menjawab panggilan dari Pak Jang.

"Kau dimana, Chanyeol? Kau sudah terlambat 1 jam 20 menit" omel Pak Jang di seberang sana. Chanyeol mulai belajar dengan Pak Jang sejak usianya 12 tahun maka dari itu mereka sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa formal untuk berbicara omong-omong.

"Aku di rumah sakitㅡ"

" _Mwo_? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Rumah sakit mana?" Seketika suara pak Jang menjadi panik tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aish! _Nan gwaenchanhayo, seonsaengnim_! Aku sedang menjenguk temanku. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau tunggu saja sebentar"

 **PIP**

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dengan kesal.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya kemudian kembali lagi pada teman-temannya dengan wajah meringis.

"Sepertinya aku harus pamit sekarang, Yixing-ah. Aku sudah dapat panggilan" ujar Chanyeol tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Kau pasti sibuk. Pulanglah, aku akan lekas sembuh kok" balas Lay sambil tersenyum menampilkan _dimple_ nya yang manis.

"Panggilan apa _hyung_? Panggilan kerja?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang bodohnya.

 **TUK**

Chen langsung memukul kepala Sehun tanpa berperasaan menimbulkan ringisan penuh kesengsaraan dari Sehun.

" _Appayo, hyung_ " rengeknya layaknya bocah berusia 5 tahun yang masih mengelap ingus dengan tangan bajunya.

"Aku bimbel lagi. Maafkan aku, Yixing-ah. Cepatlah sembuh, okay? 2 minggu lagi akan di adakan seleksi tim basket utama, itu pasti akan seru. Jadi kau harus melihatnta, okay?"

"Siap kapten! Aku pasti akan cepat sembuh."

" _Arra_! Aku pamit!" Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Lay dengan terburu-buru hingga ia menabrak bahu seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya di lobi rumah sakit.

Langsung saja ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk minta maaf, " _joesonghamnida_ , _joesonghamnida_ " Chanyeol membungkuk beberapa kali kemudian mendongak untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang barusan di tabraknya.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak ketika melihat orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak barusan.

 _'Dia.. yang waktu itu mengobrol akrab dengan si Byun itu? Pacarnya si mata bulat ya? Apa benar?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please give your opinion and your suggestion about this chapter.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **I still waiting it!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Nappeun Hoobae**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Basket adalah impian Baekhyun sejak kecil. Lewat basket, ia menemukan teman dan sahabat. Lewat basket ia menemukan kasih sayang. Dan lewat basket pula ia menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya.**

 **Baekhyun itu kapten basket yang angkuh dan serampangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Park Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS yang sangat dikagumi. Lalu apa alasan Baekhyun menolak pesona Park Chanyeol? Apa karena mereka berdua sesama jenis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nanti tolong baca catatan author di bawah ya!**

Ini sudah sepekan sejak masa orientasi berakhir dan Chanyeol tak pernah lagi melihat Baekhyun sejak hari pertama anak itu mulai belajar di Hiri. Entah kemana anak itu pergi yang pasti Chanyeol cukup penasaran juga.

Ini masih soal kunci mobil Baekhyun yang ia sita, ia pikir anak itu akan membawa kunci mobilnya dengan segala cara tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Ia tahu Baekhyun anak seorang _chaebol_ , hanya saja mengherankan sekali jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kepala sekolah juga sudah menyuruh agar mobil itu di pindahkan karena sudah terlalu lama terpakir disana dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian tiap harinya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris?"

Chanyeol terkejut kala seseorang menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba dan ternyata orang itu adalah Xiang Ming, teman sekelasnya.

Dengan malas Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunjuk buku tugas nya yang berada di atas meja dengan dagunya. Ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa gadis China itu pasti akan menyontek tugasnya. Tidak aneh lagi, Chanyeol bisa di sebut sebagai kunci jawaban berjalan di kelas ini.

Jangan salah, kelas unggulan bukan berarti tidak suka menyontek tugas teman. Anak-anak unggulan sama saja dengan anak kelas reguler. Mereka sama-sama manusia.

"Yeol, ada yang mencarimu di luar" Suho datang ke arahnya kemudian menunjuk pintu kelas dengan ibu jarinya.

" _Nugu_?"

Suho tersenyum aneh, seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Kau akan terkejut melihatnya" jawab Suho sambil terkekeh-kekeh ria, lalu ia kembali ke meja nya sendiri dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Dengan rasa penasarannya yang sangat tinggi akibat ucapan Suho barusan, Chanyeol buru-buru keluar kelas dan benar saja, Chanyeol terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah sampai jantungnya hampir lepas.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di belakang badannya seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Loh? Anak kecil? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Ia ingat dulu Chanyeol pertama kali menyebutnya begitu adalah ketika Chanyeol menemaninya saat cedera kaki kanan di rumah sakit tahun lalu.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil! Dan kau tahu betul bahwa aku menemuimu, _babo_!" Gerutu Baekhyun dengan kesabarannya yang begitu dangkal itu.

"Maksudku bukan itu. Ya! Aku jengkel sekali" Chanyeol menahan teriakannya pada Baekhyun. Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah dibuat jengkel oleh sikap Baekhyun yang... ugh! Demi apapun susah di prediksi. Seperti punya kepribadian ganda saja.

"Ini untukmu" dengan ogah-ogahan, Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kotak makanan untuk Chanyeol dengan sikap kasarnya.

Chanyeol lantas mengerutkan keningnya, ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menyela.

"Anggap saja tebusan untuk kunci mobilku"

Chanyeol tertegun, "kukira kau tidak peduli"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meneriaki Chanyeol saat ini dan bilang bahwa ia TERPAKSA. Sesuatu yang mendorong Baekhyun melakukan hal menggelikan seperti ini adalah karena mobil itu ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Mobil itu hasil jeri payahnya balapan dengan Song Mino. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan si cantiknya itu menjadi sitaan Chanyeol selamanya.

Selama beberapa hari ini ia tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya didepan Chanyeol karena ia sedang merenung untuk mengambil tindakan yang tepat agar kunci mobilnya bisa kembali lagi. Sempat ia berpikir untuk mencuri diam-diam kunci mobilnya dari Chanyeol namun Kyungsoo melarangnya, tentu saja. Kyungsoo kan anak baik.

Dan hal ini adalah ide Kyungsoo, memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Park Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin muntah karena ia sudah melakukan hal yang menggelikan seperti ini.

Sekarang dia jadi terlihat seperti gadis yang tengah memberikan bekal makan siangnya pada kekasihnya. Huweeee! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Baekhyun melakukan ini karena terpaksa, CATAT ITU!

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menerima kotak makan siang dari Baekhyun dan langsung membukanya dihadapan bocah biang onar itu.

"Ini pasti bukan masakanmu" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun dengan curiga dan Baekhyun malah menguap sebagai responnya membuat Chanyeol menekankan jari telunjuknya di kening Baekhyun, "jaga sikapmu, bocah!"

"Hiiihh! Kau ini banyak maunya!" Amuk Baekhyun yang sudah berang dengan keinginan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin ini, ingin itu. Melarangnya begini, melarangnya begitu. Memangnya dia siapa? Sok berkuasa sekali sih. Ini kan hanya masalah kunci mobil!

"Itu masakan koki di rumahku! Tentu saja! Aku kan tidak bisa memasak, _babo_!" Ketus Baekhyun sambil mendengus keras-keras.

"Aku ingin masakanmu"

Baekhyun refleks melotot, "YA! Kuberikan bekal makan siang saja seharusnya kau sudah bersukur! Ini kau malah meminta lebih! Haish!"

"Bukankah aku berhak meminta? Kau kan sedang di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan" ujar Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar jengkel! Sumpah!" Baekhyun merengut kesal lalu berbalik sambil menghentakan kakinya.

Ia berjalan untuk pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat sehingga langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan anak itu langsung saja menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol sambil berbalik dan melotot pada Chanyeol.

"Besok pokoknya kau harus membawakan bekal makan siang buatanmu sendiri. Untuk hari ini aku menerima ini. Terimakasih"

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya seksi pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun melongok. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh didepan kelas Chanyeol.

"Dasar gila!" Gerutu Baekhyun setelah ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya lalu segera pergi sebelum Chanyeol datang lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau... sudah tidak... waras?"

"YAKKK!"

"Lalu kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba minta untuk diajari memasak. Aneh sekali" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa! Kenapa mesti berpikir yang tidak-tidak sih!" Gerutu Baekhyun yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Ehh.. jangan marah. Kau sensi sekali sih. Aku hanya heran" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar kembali, "oke, aku akan ajarkan kau cara masak. Kapan kau mau memulainya, tuan muda?"

"Tch.. hari ini juga!" Jawab Baekhyun tegas dan tak mau di bantah membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan mata nya yang sudah bulat itu.

"Tapi.. tapiㅡ"

"Temani aku makan siang"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu ditarik pergi oleh Chanyeol dengan secepat kilat membuat Kyungsoo melongok seperti orang yang baru saja kecolongan.

"Mereka itu pacaran ya?"

Belum selesai ia mencerna kejadian barusan, seseorang justru sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil bersedekap dada dan pandangan yang menyelidik pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh.

" _Mollaseo_ " gumam Kyungsoo setelah melirik sejenak lelaki di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu namanya, tapi yang pasti dia adalah salah satu dari seniornya yang dulu menjadi penitia orientasi. Yang berkulit paling putih dan tampan.

Lain Kyungsoo, lain juga Baekhyun yang kini diseret Chanyeol dengan paksa menuju suatu tempat yang Baekhyun sendiri juga tak tahu mereka akan kemana.

Chanyeol ternyata menariknya hingga mereka berada di taman sekolah yang cukup lengang dan asri tentunya dengan banyak pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi sebagai pemasok O2 disana.

"Kita duduk disini" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk di antara akar pohon besar yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kau menarik ku kesini?" Desis Baekhyun penuh dengan ketidak sukaan namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu atau merasa terancam. Pria imut itu justru malah membuka kotak bekal makan siang yang tadi pagi Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menemaniku makan, Baekhyun" jawabnya tenang dan santai lalu menyuapkan makanan yang ada didalam kotak bekalnya tanpa beban.

Baekhyun menggeram rendah, sikap Chanyeol betul-betul membuatnya ingin mencekik pria itu saat ini juga.

Beberapa orang yang ada ditaman sudah mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka. Bahkan mereka dengan terang-terangan mengambil gambar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berbagi kotak bekal makan siang.

"Kau membuat harga diriku hancur untuk kedua kalinya, Park" desis Baekhyun dengan rahang tertahan.

"Buang dulu harga dirimu yang setinggi langit itu saat sedang menebus kunci mobilmu" jawab Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan santainya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"YAK! Kau pikirㅡ ngkkkk"

Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan sepotong kimbap hingga anak itu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Jangan berisik" tuturnya dengan tatapan mata datar kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

"YA! KENAPA KAU JADI MENGATURKU?" teriak Baekhyun dengan telinga yang merah dan sudah mengeluarkan asap.

Chanyeol tak menjawab tapi justru malah menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Aish! Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang!" Dumel Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari sana namun Chanyeol jauh lebih cepat darinya dan kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk lagi.

Memang berhasil sih, tapi bokong Baekhyun sukses mencium akar pohon dengan keras hingga rasanya rulang bokongnya terasa patah.

"Ini sakit, Park bodoh!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan ekspresi mengerikan yang terpancar jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Jaga mulutmu YAAA!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan kesal, "aish! Kau menjengkelkan sekali"

"Kau membuat bokongku sakit"

"Salahmu sendiri pergi begitu saja tanpa persetujuanku"

"Memangnya kau siapa huh sampai aku harus memintan ijin dulu padamu? Jangan sok penting bagiku, tolong deh!"

"Aku orang yang harus kau turuti saat ini, Byun!"

"Bukan begini caranya bodoh! Aku lebih baik kau jadikan babumu daripada begini! Ini menggelikan dasar tidak waras"

"Kau bilang apa, hah? Kau mengajak adu kepalan tangan?"

"Kaja! Aku tidak pernah takut padamu YAAAA Park Chanyeol!"

"Panggil aku _HYUNG_!"

" _SHIRHEOYO_!"

"kau rupanya benar-benar ingin berkelahi ya!"

"Ayo! Cepat! Aku tidak takut!"

Mereka terus beradu mulut sambil saling memelototi lawan masing-masing hingga Baekhyun dengan konyolnya menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan keras membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan dan membalas perbuatan Baekhyun dengan menarik kedua telinga Baekhyun sampai memerah.

"YAAA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"KAU YANG LEPASKAN! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI RAMBUTKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

" _SHIRHEO_! AKU TIDAK AKAN!"

"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MENARIK TELINGAMU HINGGA PUTUS!"

Kegiatan kekanakan mereka terus berlanjut tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun dan menyaksikan pergulatan aneh kedua pria populer itu sampai kemudian seorang wanita datang dan berteriak nyaring.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

"DIAM KAU!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat seseorang datang menginterupsi kegiatan _'saling menarik'_ mereka.

Dengan mata nyalangnya, Chanyeol melirik pada orang itu dan pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja mereka bentak.

 **ITU GURU KONSELING YANG TERKENAL MENYERAMKAN!**

 _'habislah aku kali ini'_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Dia yang mulai"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menunjuk batang hidung mereka masing-masing membuat guru konseling itu menggeram pada mereka.

"Jangan saling menuduh!" Gertaknya sambil menggebrak meja membuat jantung mereka rasanya copot, "kenapa kau juga jadi tidak dewasa begini, Chanyeol? Kau itu orang nomor 1 di sekolah ini"

Baekhyun mendecih pelan mendengar ucapan guru konseling itu. Chanyeol.. orang nomor satu? Tidak salah?

" _Joesonghamnida_ , _seonsaengnim_ " sesal Chanyeol sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku sungguh kecewa padamu, Chanyeol" ujar guru konseling itu dengan amarah yang ia pendam kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu santai duduk disana, "dan buat kau anak baru. Kau itu baru kelas X dan sudah membuat masalah? Bahkan ini belum genap 1 bulan kau sekolah disini."

"Apanya sih yang kau sebut dengan _'membuat masalah'_ itu? Aku hanya bertengkar kecil dengannya. Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah deh, _ssaem_ " jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus membuat guru konseling itu serta Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah meringis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah ini.

 **BRAK!**

Dan kembali Chanyeol dibuat kaget atas gebrakan meja yang sangat keras oleh guru konselingnya itu.

"KALIAN LARI DI LAPANGAN SEPAK BOLA 10 KELILING!"

Chanyeol melotot _horror_ mendengarnya. Lapangan sepak bola itu luasnya bukan main. Lari satu keliling saja sudah membuat keringat bercucuran. Apalagi ini, 10 keliling. Apa guru konselingnya itu sudah gila?

"Oke. Terimakasih, _ssaem_. Sudah lama juga aku tidak olahraga" balas Baekhyun santai sambil berdiri dan merenggangkan tangannya seolah sedang melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola. Baekhyun yang kelihatan acuh dan menikmati hukumannya yang ia anggap sebagai olahraga, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan wajah kusut serta nafas yang sudah tidak beraturan.

"Oi! Park! Kau laki-laki atau bukan sih?" Baekhyun yang berlari di depan Chanyeol lantas membalikkan badan dan mengubah gaya larinya menjadi lari mundur untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"YAK! AISH! ini semua gara-gara kau, Byun Baekhyun! Kita sedang dihukum dan kau seharusnya merasa malu" omel Chanyeol dengan tampang jengkel.

"Untuk apa? Wajar seorang laki-laki kena hukuman. Bukan anak laki-laki namanya jika tidak pernah dapat hukuman" cengir Baekhyun membuat kadar kejengkelan Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Heol, seumur hidup baru kali ini ia dapat hukuman dan ini sangat memalukan.

Ditambah lagi kini mereka berdua sudah jadi pusat perhatian oleh para anak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang menonton kegiatan lari mereka di pinggir lapangan sambil menjerit histeris seakan mereka tengah melihat artis idola mereka alias si _'oppa'_ mereka itu tengah mengikuti lomba _marathon_.

"Kau malu karena mereka? Cihh.. ternyata kau tak sekeren itu" cemooh Baekhyun yang kemudian kembali berlari dengan normal meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berlari di belakangnya.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian mereka sudah selesai menjalani hukuman mereka dan para penggemar mereka juga masih setia menunggui mereka di pinggir lapangan.

Bahkan saat mereka duduk di tribun penonton, para penggemar itu langsung berlarian ke arah mereka dan saling berebut untuk memberikan air minum, baik itu pada si tampan Chanyeol atau si keren Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu jadi idaman para wanita juga karena sikapnya yang menurut mereka sangat _cool_. Menurut mereka berandal berwajah tampan (sekaligus cantik) seperti Baekhyun itu keren. Anggap saja dia sekarang menjadi salah satu dari 4 pangeran sekolah di drama BBF yang nyasar ke sekolah ini.

Mereka itu kepanasan, mereka gerah karena barusan habis berlari sepuluh putaran di lapangan yang sialnya sangat luas dan sekarang mereka tambah panas dan pengap karena di kerumuni seperti ini.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat para wanita saling berebut untuk berada di barisan paling depan. Tidak adil kan jika hanya menerima satu dari mereka? Jadi lebih baik mereka berdua diam saja. Bukan mereka berdua sih, hanya Chanyeol saja karena pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali. Bahkan ia cenderung bersikap dingin.

Namun diantara kerumunan itu, seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja menyalip dan mendorong paksa mereka yang menghalangi jalannya agar dia bisa sampai di barisan paling depan.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ "

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, maupun para pengggemar mereka langsung menoleh pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol sambil membawa sebotol air minum.

"Naeun?" Balas Chanyeol yang agaknya kaget.

Dan secara terang-terangan Baekhyun mencibir gadis itu dengan sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun masih ingat betul bahwa gadis itu adalah penyebab kakinya kembali sakit saat masa orientasi. Gadis sok berkuasa itu. Menyebalkan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak suka.

"Ini buatmu" Naeun memberikan sebotol air minum ke hadapan Chanyeol dan dengan ragu Chanyeol menerimanya. Bukan ia pilih kasih, hanya saja Naeun adalah seseorang yang ia kenal, salah satu bawahannya di Osis. Tidak enak jika menolak pemberian orang yang kita kenal. Tidak apa kan jika dia menerima air minum dari seseorang yang ia kenal? Lagipula setahunya Naeun bukan salah satu penggemarnya. Yahh.. menurutnya.

Kembali Baekhyun berdecih keras dan kali ini Chanyeol maupun Naeun menoleh padanya.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

Bukannya menjawab, justru Baekhyun malah membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini untukmu. Kau pasti kehausan"

Kembali semua mata terfokus pada seorang gadis mungil nan imut yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah polos serta senyum manisnya.

Andai Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan tidak bersikap dingin pada wanita, seharusnya Baekhyun sudah jatuh dalam pesona gadis itu. Gadis yang pertama kali Baekhyun kenal di kantin saat masa orientasi. Gadis yang dengan berani meminta izin untuk duduk satu meja dengannya.

 _'Kwon Ryuu Ji'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Terimalah, Baekhyun-ah"

Asalnya Baekhyun sudah mau menolak saat Ryuuji menaruh botol air itu di depan Baekhyun namun tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa panas saat mengingat Naeun yang begitu sok perhatian terhadap Chanyeol. Tidak! Bukan cemburu! Ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia juga bisa seperti pria itu.

"Terimakasih" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara pelan sambil menerima botol air minum itu dan segera meneguk isinya dengan rakus.

Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar dramatis di sekitar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat melihat keduanya masing-masing menerima botol air minum dari dua gadis yang berbeda dan itu membuat mereka patah semangat untuk terus mengejar kedua pria tampan dan beken itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun bangkit dari tribun penonton dan pergi begitu saja. Kerumunan pun otomatis terbelah untuk memberikan jalan pada si anak orang kaya itu untuk lewat.

Tak hanya itu, penggemar Baekhyun pun juga ikut-ikutan pergi mengikuti Baekhyun. Terkecuali Ryuuji yang hanya berdiri di tribun penonton sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh dengan pipinya yang merona. Ia tak menyangka dari sekian banyak gadis yang memberikannya botol air minum justru botol darinya lah yang Baekhyun terima. Dan saat ini dia mulai merasa percaya diri dan beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun juga menyukainya. Salah paham.

"mau apa kalian mengikutiku?" Para penggemar Baekhyun pun sontak berhenti ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan tajam seakan mau menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

Setelah dipastikannya mereka merasa terancam oleh intimidasinya, Baekhyun pun kembali melangkah dengan cepat dan agak kesal. Entahlah, ia jadi merasa kesal gara gara kejadian tadi.

Saking kesalnya, ia sampai berjalan menatap lantai dan pada akhirnya ia menabrak bahu seseorang menyebabkan ia hampir saja terjungkal namun orang itu segera menarik tangannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Eii.. berhati-hatilah" ujar suara itu ㅡsuara priaㅡ seperti seorang kakak yang tengah menceramahi adiknya yang ceroboh.

Baekhyun mendongak dan ia langsung dapat mengenali pria itu sebagai salah satu pria yang menjadi panitia orientasi. Name tag nya berbunyi _'Oh Se Hun'_

"Byun Baekhyun ya? Ahh.. kau ternyata" monolog Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk, "kenapa kau kelihatan berkeringat sekali? Habis olahraga?"

"Bukan urusanmu" desis Baekhyun dingin dan datar kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun membuat Sehun mengedipkan matanya polos. Ia baru saja di abaikan?

Dan Oh Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin ia sudah tidak waras.

"Menarik sekali, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun itu penipu ulung yang menyebalkannya tiada tara. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Kyungsoo tentang Baekhyun saat ini.

Ia sangat kesal pada anak itu karena dengan seenak mata sipitnya membatalkan jadwal mereka yang katanya Baekhyun ingin diajari memasak. Memang hal aneh bagi seorang preman seperti Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo mendukung kok kalau Baekhyun memang mau belajar memasak. Bagus juga buatnya agar anak itu tidak terlalu sering mengonsumsi _junk food._

Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal adalah ia sudah susah-susah membatalkan jadwal les vokalnya sore ini karena tadi pagi Baekhyun bilang bahwa sore ini ia mau di ajari memasak.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun itu plin-plan dan tidak jelas orangnya. Ia butuh kepastian, _okay?_

"Plis deh! Ini bukan hubungan asmara, tapi kenapa si Byun muda itu rasanya PHP sih" dumel Kyungsoo dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang Hiri.

"Anak gadis tidak baik mendumel terus lho"

Kyungsoo hampir saja melempar orang di sebelahnya dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan jika saja tadi ia tak melihat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan dirinya itu lalu seenak perutnya memanggilnya _'anak gadis'_. Demi tongkat trisula nya Dewa Poseidon, dia berniat bercanda atau menghinanya sih?

"Aku bukan anak gadis!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Do Kyungsoo" pria itu ㅡKai, hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum _simple_ pada Kyungsoo. Tampangnya itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memukul pria ini saat ini juga. Sayangnya Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu darinya entah apa alasannya. Mungkin tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan kakak sepupunya yang dari China itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tampan nan cantik sekaligus itu, Xi Luhan.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat kesal sekali" Kai mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana yang cukup mencekam di antara mereka akibat dari aura hitam Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dan saat aku kesal aku bisa berubah menjadi kanibal" gertak Kyungsoo ketus sambil menunjukkan raut (sok) seramnya pada Kai dan bodohnya Kai justru malah pura-pura takut membuat Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan tatapan datar. Garing sekali.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan si bocah biang onar itu?"

"Dia punya nama, _sunbae_ "

"Panggil aku _hyung_ saja sudah cukup"

"Hn, _hyung_ "

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai dengan tatapan aneh lalu membalas dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama temanmu itu, Do Kyungsoo _hoobae-nim_. Astaga~" keluh Kai karena ia harus mengulang perkataannya dua kali.

"Mungkin dia tak ingin bertemu seseorang"

Kai mengerutkan kening nya kepo, "seseorang? Siapa?"

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya" jawab Kyungsoo malas dan malah mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat _figure_ Luhan sudah terlihat di kejauhan untuk menjemputnya dengan motor _sport_ nya, seperti biasa.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Apa dimatamu kami cocok sebagai pasangan kekasih?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bertanya yang jelas dibuat-buat.

Kai meringis mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, jika boleh jujur jawabannya adalahㅡ

ㅡ"tidak"

"Kau sudah dapatkan jawabanmu. Aku duluan! _Bye hyung_ " Kyungsoo tersenyum datar pada Kai lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Luhan yang masih setia menunggu di atas motor kesayangannya.

"Jawabanku? Mereka tidak pacaran?"

Hahhh, ㅡbiarlah Kim Jongin berpikir keras saat ini.

.

.

.

 **TAK TAK TAK**

 **TAK TAK TAK**

Baekhyun berlari kesana kemari memukul bola melawan dinding menimbulkan suara gaduh di bangunan tempatnya main _squash_. Sendirian. Tentu saja, ia tak punya orang lain yang bisa di ajak main _squash_.

Renjun? Ahh.. jangan tanyakan anak itu. Paling-paling dia sedang belajar saat ini. Renjun itu memang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun si jago nya olahraga dan urakan, maka Renjun adalah si anak baik yang pintar dan sopan. Sosok yang di inginkan Yunho ada pada diri Baekhyun, sayangnya hal yang menurut Yunho baik justru ada pada putra bungsu nya, bukan putra sulungnya yang di elu-elu kan akan menjadi pewaris kekayaan Byun Yunho.

Sendiri itu sepertinya dalam artian Baekhyun saja, karena kenyataanya tentu saja lain. Ia selalu di kawal kemana-mana oleh para _bodyguard_ sialannya. Baik itu secara terang-terangan ataupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Baekhyun tak pernah menghiraukan mereka. Ia anggap para pengawalnya itu bersifat tak terlihat.

Kenapa Baekhyun bahkan di awasi meski hanya tengah berolahraga? Tentu saja karena mereka takut si anak emas itu terluka saat berolahraga. Mereka bisa digorok Yunho jika sampai Baekhyun terluka karena kelalaian mereka meski pada realitanya Baekhyun sering berkelahi diluar sana.

 _ **"Aku ingin masakanmu"**_

 **TAK TAK**

 _ **"Besok pokoknya kau harus membawakan bekal makan siang buatanmu sendiri. Untuk hari ini aku menerima ini. Terimakasih"**_

 **TAK TAK TAK**

Senyumannya...

 **TAK**

Kedipan matanya...

 **TAK**

 **BLTUK**

"AW!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil refleks melempar alat _squash_ nya dan langsung memegangi keningnya yang terkena pantulan bola dari dinding.

Sial.. ia kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu pengawal nya yang kini sudah berada di sekeliling Baekhyun dan memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan malah mendengus keras-keras kemudian pergi begitu saja dengan emosi di dadanya.

Park Chanyeol

Namja itu...

Kenapa ia bisa teringat Chanyeol tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Aish! _Appo_ " ringis Baekhyun sambil berjalan menyurusi jalan berlapis koral yang membawanya ke bangunan rumah utama.

"Anda terluka, _doryeonim_?"

"Mari segera obati luka anda, _doryeonim_ "

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda?"

" _Aigoo_ tuan muda, ada apa dengan kening anda?"

Pertanyaan itu saling bersahut-sahutan saat Baekhyun dengan keningnya yang bengkak memasuki rumah utama dan disambut rasa panik dara para _maid_ yang berjajar di lorong depan.

"Bawakan aku es batu, cepat!" Teriak Baekhyun murka. Rasa sakit di keningnya membuat ia tak tahan mendengar suara berisik yang dibuat para _maid_ nya. Kenapa mereka begitu berlebihan? Ini memang sakit, tapi seharusnya mereka lebih mengandalkan bergerak cepat dari mengandalkan mulut.

Itulah kenapa Baekhyun tak terlalu suka perempuan. Terlalu banyak mengoceh. Dan perempuan itu selalu mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang meninggalkan ia dan Renjun ketika masih kecil.

Ah sudahlah, lupakan tentang itu.

Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di sofa tempat baca buku sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan denyutan nyeri yang masih sangat terasa sakit dari keningnya.

"Ini es batunya, tuan muda" ujar seorang _maid_ dengan ragu-ragu.

"Letakkan disana" jawab Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya dan menunjuk arah meja.

" _Y-ye_ "

 _Maid_ itu meletakkan sekantung es batu yang ia bawa di atas meja yang dimaksud Baekhyun kemudian membungkuk pergi secepat mungkin dari sang majikan yang terkenal ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

"Ah sial, kau bodoh sekali Baekhyun" rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, ia membuka matanya dan mengambil es batu yang dibawakan pelayannya lalu mengompres dahinya dengan es batu tersebut secara hati-hati.

 _ **Masakanmu..**_

 _ **Masakanmu..**_

 _ **Aku ingin masakanmu**_

Kalimat itu terus terulang-ulang dalam otaknya, tak mau hilang barang sedetik pun membuat Baekhyun jengkel dan melempar kantung es batunya ke lantai marmer rumahnya, "AISH! PERGI MENJAUH DARIKU!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Abaikan saja dia.

.

.

.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan apik menulis angka-angka rumit di buku catatannya. Tangannya memang bergerak lancar namun otaknya melayang kemana-mana.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si bocah Byun itu?" Gumam Chanyeol yang akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya dan fokus pada pemikirannya.

Otak Chanyeol mungkin memang jalan dua-duanya hingga ia bisa mengerjakan soal matematika sambil memikirkan hal lain.

"Dia sedang apa ya" kembali Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menaruh sejenak pensilnya di atas buku catatannya kemudian membuka laci pertama meja belajarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil Baekhyn disana.

"Apa aku menyusahkanya?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras sambil mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini yang ia alami bersama bocah Byun itu. Ia bahkan kehilangan harga dirinya di hadapan guru konselingnya gara-gara Baekhyun.

Tapi lama kelamaan Chanyeol justru malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri entah kenapa. Mungkin otaknya sudah koslet.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Setelah suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar barulah ia sadar dari dunia maya yang ia bangun didalam otaknya.

Ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan melihat sang tangan kanan ayahnya berdiri disana. Pria itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sopan saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan dibalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Dibawah ada teman-teman anda datang"

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat orang yang ia panggil 'hyung' itu tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan buatnya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi ia pun turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Kai, Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chen, Zitao, Xiumin bahkan Lay berada di ruang tengah sedang bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa dan menikmati cemilan yang di suguhkan.

"Wah wahh.. ada apa gerangan kalian berkomplot-komplot datang kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol agak sinis sambil bersadar pada lemari kaca disana. Itu hanya gurauan saja. Chanyeol sendiri kaget melihat teman-teman dekatnya itu kini sudah berkumpul di rumahnya.

"Hyung, coklat panasnya enak" cengir Tao yang tengah memegang _mug_ di tangannya.

"Kalian kesini hanya numpang ngemil?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tangan kursi tepat di sebelah Xiumin.

"Bisa iya bisa tidak" jawab Kris seadanya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke pameran mobil _sport_ di _Apgujeong-dong_ , Yeol" Suho yang pertama mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka dan yang lain hanya ikut mengangguki.

"Mobil _sport_? Aku tidak terlalu suka" jawab Chanyeol seraya menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Ayolah, kau sudah lama tidak pergi dengan kami" bujuk Xiumin seraya mengguncang tangan Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek pada kakaknya.

"Ahh.. _arasseo_ , _arasseo_ , kau selalu memang Xiu" desah Chanyeol pasrah. Pasalnya Xiumin menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy_ yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengompres keningnya dengan es batu tadi, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ini sudah 15 menit dan Baekhyun terus menatap lebam di keningnya dengan lekat.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, bahkan ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia memyembunyikan luka ini ketika di sekolah. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh kalah berkelahi gara-gara lebam ini. Lagipula lebam ini menurunkan kadar ketampanannya **MENURUTNYA.**

 **Tok Tok Tok~**

" _Hyung_!"

 **Tok Tok Tok**

" _Hyung_ , aku masuk ya"

Baekhyun dibuat gelagapan saat suara ketukan pintu diikuti suara Renjun mengalun di telinganya.

Tak habis akal, ia segera lari secepat kilat kedalam _walk in closet_ dan mengambil topi berwarna hitam secara acak. Ia lalu keluar beberapa saat kemudian dan melihat Renjun dengan pakaian rapi nya sudah berdiri di tengah kamarnya.

" _Hyung_.. kenapa kau memakai topi didalam kamarmu?" Tanya Renjun sambil menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Aaa.." Baekhyun memutar matanya refleks ketika otaknya juga berfikir lalu ia tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab, "tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang mencari _style_ baru" ujarnya sambil berlagak seperti model majalah.

Renjun tertawa kecil sambil mendekat pada Baekhyun, " _hyung_ ayo kita pergi ke pameran mobil _sport_ di _Apgujeong_ , katanya akan ada atraksi mobil _sport_ juga disana. Kaja _hyung_ " Renjun memegang tangan Baekhyun seperti anak perempuan dan merengek seperti bayi membuat Baekhyun kembali dibuat lemah.

"Pameran mobil _sport_ ya? Sejak kapan kau suka hal-hal seperti ini, Jun-ah?"

"Ayolah _hyung_ ~ _jebal_ ~ aku sedang mencoba seperti orang lain, setiap di sekolah teman-temanku pasti membicarakan hal-hal kekinian dan aku seperti orang dungu karena tak tahu apapun. Kurasa aku juga harus bergaul, _hyung_. Seperti mereka, dan seperti _hyung_ juga"

Baekhyun terenyuh, sumpah. Adiknya ingin berubah hanya karena itu? Padahal Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa kekinian bukanlah gaya adiknya. Renjun bisa mendapatkan banyak teman karena ia pintar, tapi tentu saja teman-temannya juga yang sejenis dengan Renjun. Mungkin Renjun ingin seperti Baekhyun, gaul dan tidak kuno.

"Tapi itu bukan kau, Jun-ah. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan ingin seperti orang lain, _abeoji_ akan marah besar jika mengetahui kau ingin menjadi sepertiku" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan agak tidak rela, pasalnya ia harus membawa-bawa orang yang ia panggil _'abeoji'_ itu.

Renjun memang tahu bahwa hubungan kakak sulung serta ayahnya tidak cukup baik, namun Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan Renjun tahu bahwa dirinya sangat membenci ayah mereka berdua.

"Ayolah _hyung_ ~ sekali ini saja" Renjun kembali merengek seperti balita, bahkan kali ini ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan manja.

" _Jinjja_! Jangan merengek seperti ini, Jun"

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Aish" Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, "baiklah, baiklah. Kita pergi. Hanya kali ini saja, _arasseo_? _Hyung_ tak suka kau seperti orang lain"

Renjun mengangguk patuh seperti anak _puppy_ dan tersenyum lebar, " _arasseo_ _hyung_ "

Setelah mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya, Baekhyun pun pergi ke Apgujeong bersama Renjun dengan maniki mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_ nya yang baru ia beli tahun 2016 kemarin.

Tak lupa juga para pengawal ikut-ikutan bersiap-siap karena tentunya mereka harus mengawal kedua tuan muda mereka.

" _Hyung_.. _hyung_.. kudengar mobil tercepat di dunia bulan ini akan ada disana juga"

Baekhyun yang fokus menyetir pun menoleh pada Renjun yang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Supersonic Car Bloodhound SSC_? Tidak mungkin, butuh izin rumit untuk memamerkan mobil itu. Lagipula _Apgujeong_ itu wilayah padat, mobil itu mobil besar dan kecepatannya bukan main, bahkan 180 kali lebih cepat dari F1, dan katanya lebih cepat dari pesawat jet tempur" jelas Baekhyun membuat Renjun melongok mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Keren sekali _hyung_!"

"Paling-paling yang akan di datangkan adalah _Hennessey Venom GT_. Itu mobil _sport_ normal yang di pasa _rkan. Supersonic Car Bloodhound SSC_ itu memangdirancang untuk memecah rekor kecepatan, lagipula mobil itu tidak akan dijual untuk umum."

"Pamerannya pasti keren kan, _hyung_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Ia memang pernah pergi ke pameran mobil beberapa kali saat JHS dulu.

Mereka sampai 15 menit kemudian karena jarak _Sangji Ritzville_ ㅡtempat mansion Byunㅡ dan pusat _Apgujeong-dong_ tidak terlalu jauh.

Baekhyun memainkan gas mobilnya dan menimbulkan raungan suara mesin mobil yang ditimbulkan mobil mahal itu.

Orang-orang yang ada disana langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada mobil yang di kendarai Baekhyun. Beberapa orang meringis melihat betapa landai nya _body_ mobil tersebut bahkan hampir menyentuh aspal. Sangat di sayangkan kalau tergores.

Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang cukup luang. "Ramai sekali" gumam Baekhyun sambil turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Renjun.

Sorotan _blitz_ kamera langsung menerpa mereka saat turun dari mobil. Selain karena mobilnya yang sangat luar biadab mahalnya, mereka juga jadi sorotan karena merupakan putra dari tuan Byun yang sangat terhormat dan kaya raya.

Untung saja para pengawal langsung sigap menghalangi para wartawan yang berburu foto Baekhyun dan Renjun. Kalau para pengawal itu tidak mengamankan wartawan, sudah pasti kedua tuan muda itu tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana dan terjebak disini dikerumuni wartawan.

" _Hyung_.. aku tidak suka" adu Renjun sambil memegang ujung jaket kulit yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidak menggigit, Jun" balas Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut Renjun dengan gemas.

"Kalian cukup berjaga disini. Jangan sampai mobilku tergores saat kutinggalkan disini atau akan ada yang mati besok" perintah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk para pengawalnya yang tidak mengamankan wartawan. Ada belasan pengawal yang ikut kesini bersama Baekhyun dan ternyata mereka ada gunanya juga.

Mereka mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan pada kedua tuan mudanya sampai keduanya pergi untuk memasuki kawasan pameran ditengah taman kota yang dijaga ketat oleh pihak berwajib.

Mata Renjun berbinar melihat puluhan mobil sport yang dipajang di taman itu. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap biasa ke sekitarnya. Namun ada satu mobil yang membuat fokusnya terkunci kesana.

Itu _Hennessey Venom GT_. Mobil yang saat ini tengah ia incar karena merupakan mobil tercepat di dunia jika saja tidak ada _Supersonic Car Bloodhound SSC_. Abaikan saja mobil yang _body_ nya mirip roket itu karena mobil itu tidak dijual untuk umum maka tidak termasuk kategori mobil incaran, dan fokuslah pada _Hennessey Venom GT_ yang hanya ada 26 unit di dunia dengan bandrolan harga sekitar 1,2 juta dollar. Baekhyun harus mendapatkannya.

Ia merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya dan menghubungi nomor Choi Siwon yang saat ini tengah _'tour'_ ke Italy bersama Yunho.

"Aku harus mendapatkan _Hennessey Venom GT_. Bagaimanapun caranya. Hanya ada 26 unit. Aku tidak mau tahu"

Itu saja yang Baekhyun katakan lewat sambungan telepon saat Siwon mengangkatnya dan setelah berkata begitu ia langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

" _Hyung_.. aku.. kesana dulu ya" Renjun berkata ragu-ragu pada Baekhyun dan ketika Baekhyun melihat arah yang dimaksud Renjun ia langsung mengerti.

"Jangan main-main, _okay_? Telepon _hyung_ jika kau butuh sesuatu" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengacak surai Renjun, adik kecilnya yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang ia sayangi.

"Siap, kapten! Aku pergi dulu _hyung_ " Renjun berlari dengan semangat sambil melambai pada Baekhyun dan dugaan Baekhyun ternyata benar, Renjun mungkin sedang mengalami masa pubertas nya. Sudahlah, itu kan hal yang biasa. Tak perlu di pusingkan.

" _Hyung_ , itu sepertinya si bocah Byun itu"

"Benar, itu Byun Baekhyun"

"Dia sendirian, apa dia juga datang untuk menikmati pameran ini?"

Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar beberapa suara pria yang membicarakannya dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh ia benar-benar merasa menyesal sudah menoleh karena yang ia dapati adalah sekumpulan pria yang merupakan termasuk panitia orientasinya dulu. Tentunya disana ada si ketua Osis juga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Ah, sialnya aku" gumam Baekhyun dan berancang-ancang untuk kabur. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya malas meladeni mereka, apalagi si Park itu.

Namun belum sempat Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk kabur, kerah jaket kulit belakang nya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"YAIKS! Kaget aku!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil memelototi Chanyeol yang menarik kerah jaketnya.

"Mau kabur kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Siapa bilang aku mau kabur, huh? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Beruntung sekali kita bertemu disini" ujar Xiumin sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama.

 _'Sok kenal sekali sih ini orang'_ begitulah yang di pikirkan diva kita saat ini.

"Jangan lupa masakanmu besok, _arra_?" Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menginjak kakinya dengan kesal.

Sambil melotot _horror_ , Baekhyun berkata "aku tidak bilang akan"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas lalu menampilkan seringai jahilnya pada Baekhyun. "Ingat mobilmu, Baek"

"Kau selalu saja menjadikan itu alasan. Kau pikir aku ini kekasihmu yang harus membawakan bekal makan siang padamu setiap hari, huh?"

Omelan Baekhyun itu sukses membuat teman-teman Chanyeol menahan tawanya karena geli. Kalau dilihat-lihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sangat _cute_. Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan urakan sedangkan Chanyeol yang intimidatif dan _'inovatif'_ dalam menaklukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Nikmatilah waktu kalian berdua. Kami akan melihat-lihat sekitar" Chen berucap sok serius sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol diikuti kekehan geli yang lainnya yang pada akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua di antara atmosfer aneh yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah teman-temannya pergi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, pertanyaan bodoh menurutnya. "Tentu saja karena aku suka mobil _sport_. Kau pikir mobil yang kau sita itu apa? Odong-odong?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis, "menyingkirlah dariku, kau merusak _mood_ ku" dumel Baekhyun yang melewati Chanyeol begitu saja namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya dengan cepat sebelum Baekhyun pergi jauh.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, bocah"

"Untuk sekian kalinya aku bilang bahwa aku bukan bocah, Park Chanyeol!"

"Panggil aku _hyung_ , Byun!"

"Tidak akan! Tidak sudi ya"

"Kau mau main kucing-kucingan ya denganku"

"Siapa bilang, huh? Lepaskan tanganku YAAA PARK CHANYEOL!" Jerit Baekhyun frustasi menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh namun Baekhyun tak merasa terganggu atau merasa malu sedikitpun, bahkan ia tak minta maaf atas kegaduhan yang ia timbulkan. Menurutnya disini Chanyeol lah yang bersalah, bukan dia.

"Ikut aku"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan ramping Baekhyun untuk mengikuti kemana dia pergi dan untuk berontak pun rasanya percuma saja. Badan Chanyeol lebih besar darinya dan tenaga Chanyeol juga sesuai dengan porsi tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Mau kau bawa kemana aku ini?"

"Diam saja"

"Yeol, aku bukan anak kecil! Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak"

"Tanganku sakit AISH!"

"Kau berisik sekali"

Karena rasa jengkel yang menyerangnya akibat suara Baekhyun yang tak mau diam, Chanyeol pun berbalik dan tanpa diduga ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun begitu saja.

Hanya menempel, bibirnya diam merapat dengan bibir Baekhyun tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun sendiri tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Otaknya seolah menjadi _blank_ saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya.

Lututnya bahkan sudah mulai melemas akibat rasa kagetnya. Perasaan apa ini? Baekhyun merasa bahwa ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Belum lagi jantungnya yang bertalu-talu didalam dadanya memberikan sensani aneh bagi dirinya.

Suara derung mesin mobil di kejauhan lah yang membuat keduanya kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata.

Chanyeol langsung saja menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir tipis nan merah milik Baekhyun dengan gelagapan. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun hanya karena ank itu terus mengoceh.

Keadaan pun jadi canggung. Chanyeol tak berkata apa-apa, apalagi Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama merasa aneh dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"M-maaf" gumam Chanyeol canggung dan Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa selain diam dengan mata yang tidak fokus. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuat otaknya jadi lemot.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dengan canggung dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ayo kita berkeliling" ajaknya dengan kaku lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya seperti orang yang sedang ikut _mannequin challenge._

.

.

.

Semalaman Baekhyun susah tidur gara-gara kejadian tadi siang yang begitu mengejutkannya. Ia hanya berguling kesana kemari di atas tempat tidur.

Perutnya sangat geli tiap kali mengingat kejadian tadi tapi terkadang ia merasa jijik karena mengingat fakta bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama lelaki. Jadi tidak wajar kan namanya saat Chanyeol menciumnya? Ini gila!

 **Tok Tok**

"Makan malam sudah siap, tuan muda" seru seorang _maid_ di luar sana usai mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu tanpa membuka daun pintu tersebut.

Dengan gerakan malas, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan seorang _maid_ yang barusan mengetuk pintunya yang kini masih berdiri di samping pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda" sapa para _maid_ yang sudah berjajar rapi dengan serempak saat Baekhyun memasuki ruang makan yang seperti ruang makan di keluarga kerajaan.

Dia mendapati meja makan kosong melongpong. Tak ada satu orang pun yang duduk disana. Tentu saja tak ada, tak akan ada yang berani. Yang biasanya duduk disana adalah ia dan Renjun. Lalu kali ini kemana anak itu pergi?

"Kemana Renjun?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Mohon maaf tuan muda Baekhyun, Tuan muda Renjun tertidur di kamarnya. Dia bilang tidak akan ikut makan malam" jawab salah seorang _maid_ dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam tak berani menatap mata sang tuan muda.

Baekhyun tak berkomentar apa-apa soal Renjun, ia malah duduk di meja makan super besar itu seorang diri dengan berbagai macam hidangan lezat nan mahal yang tersaji di atasnya namun Baekhyun hanya menatap semua makanan itu dengan tatapan jengah.

Ia jengah terus seperti ini. Tiap harinya ia selalu sendiri. Ia tak suka tinggal di mansion mewah yang baginya seperti rumah hantu ini.

Ia kesepian.

Dan hanya segelintir orang yang memahami isi hati Baekhyun yang sangat kesepian.

Orang-orang tak akan mengerti. Mereka hanya akan memandang bahwa hidup Baekhyun sangat enak karena bergelimangan harta dan diperlakukan seperti seorang pangeran di rumahnya. Mereka hanya melihat Baekhyun dari luar tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun rasakan dengan kehidupannya ini.

Orang-orang hanya akan beranggapan bahwa Byun Baekhyun hanyalah anak urakan yang sok berkuasa hanya karena ayahnya adalah seorang _chaebol_ terpandang tanpa tahu bagaimana kelamnya hidup Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak tahu.

Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu.

Dan mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti dirinya.

Meski sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berkelana, ia tetap menyuapkan potongan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya hambar.

Bukan hambar dalam artian karena tidak berasa. Makanannya justru sangat lezat di lidah namun Baekhyun merasa seperti memakan angin. Hampa dan tak berasa. Dinginnya hatinya membuat semuanya terasa hambar, termasuk indra pengecapnya.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya dan meratapi nasibnya.

 _Kapan ia bahagia?_

Itulah yang selalu ada di benak Baekhyun.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga kini ia mendapat kehidupan yang sangat tidak enak?

Dimulai dari ibunya yang entah meninggal atau sengaja meninggalkannya. Lalu ayahnya yang selalu bersikap tegas dan dingin juga kurang perhatian. Dan yang terakhir adalah ia yang selalu dipaksa untuk menjadi Byun muda seperti apa yang di inginkan ayahnya.

 _'Aku rindu kau hyung'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggiring bola basket yang ada di tangannya menuju ring basket dengan halang rintang yang dibuat Sehun serta Kai.

Mereka berdua berusaha merebut bola yang masih di kuasai oleh Chanyeol sejak permainan dimulai dan permainan Chanyeol membuat mereka kewalahan.

Remangnya cahaya lampu jalan yang menyinari lapangan basket di halaman pinggir rumah Chanyeol tak mengurangi konsentrasi mereka sama sekali.

 **DUK DUK DUK**

 **CRING**

Suara rantai beradu ketika Chanyeol memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring menjadi akhir dari permainan mereka dan menjadikan Chanyeol menang telak dari kedua temannya itu.

" _Hyung_.. kemampuanmu tak pernah berubah.. hoshh hoshh" ujar Kai seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau membuat kami seperti pecundang, _hyung_ " tambah Sehun yang sudah duduk di tengah lapangan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan tak jauh beda dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sontak memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Oh Sehun, "kalian terlalu berlebihan" jawabnya santai.

" _Hyung_! Katakan padaku apa yang tak bisa kau lakukan, huh? Kenapa kau begitu sempurna dalam segala hal?" Tanya Kai dengan nada frustasinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar lantas menjawab, "memasak dan memanah"

Oh! Benar! Chanyeol tak bisa memanah. Kalau memasak sih ia juga sama tidak bisa.

Memanah adalah suatu kegiatan olahraga yang membutuhkan tingkat fokus dan ketelitian yang tinggi.

Dan Chanyeol punya masalah dengan penglihatannya dulu. Ya, dulu. Karena penglihatannya sekarang sudah normal berkat operasi lasik yang di jalaninya beberapa bulan lalu setelah ia genap berusia 18 tahun.

Chanyeol memiliki mata minus dan silinder dulu maka dari itu ia tak pernah ingin belajar memanah. Padahal kan kalau dia pakai kacamata saat memanah juga tidak apa-apa.

" _Hyung_ " panggil Sehun.

"Hn.." gumam Chanyeol sebagai balasan atas panggilan Sehun.

"Kenapa tadi kau dan si bocah Byun itu terlihat canggung saat kami bertemu denganmu lagi? Padahal sebelumnya kalian ribut seperti kucing dan anjing"

Chanyeol lantas terdiam atas pertanyaan Sehun. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat Sehun bertanya soal itu. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi sore tadi kan? Itu memalukan heol~

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Kami tidak canggung kok, dia malah sangat berisik" dusta Chanyeol dengan wajah tenang tak mencerminkan bahwa sekarang ia tengah menyuarakan kebohongan.

Berisik dari mananya? Sejak insiden yang Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam sepanjang acara keliling mereka di tempat pameran mobil _sport_ tadi.

"Bohong! Beritahu kami yang sebenarnya. Ceritakan! Ceritakan _hyung_!" Desak Kai yang sama sekali tak mempercai Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar paksaan dari Kai yang tak akan mampu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aish. Kenapa kalian mencurigaiku?"

"Kau memang sudah mencurigakan _hyung_ " jawab Sehun dengan tampang (sok) polosnya yang membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Berhenti mencurigaiku. Kalian tak akan mendapat berlian karenanya" ujar Chanyeol malas lantas melenggang pergi dari lapangan basket menuju kedalam rumah mewahnya lewat pintu belakang yang lebih dekat dengan posisinya sekarang.

Kai dan Sehun pun saling melempar tatapan aneh dan keduanya justru malah mengangkat bahunya kompak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju kedalam rumah mewah keluarga Park.

Malam ini mereka akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa tindakan mereka itu tanpa adanya persetujuan dari Chanyeol karena sejak tadi pun Chanyeol tak mengatakan _'boleh'_ untuk Kai dan Sehun menginap di rumahnya malam ini.

Setelah olahraga malam mereka yang cukup memeras keringat, mereka bertiga pergi untuk membersihkan diri dan ganti baju. Tentunya sendiri-sendiri lah, masa mereka mandi bertiga bersamaan, mereka bukan bocah ingusan lagi.

" _Hyung_.." panggil Kai pelan dengan posisi berbaring di ranjang king size Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku dengan khidmat.

"Hn.."

"Sepertinya Naeun menyukaimu" ujar Kai lagi dengan mata yang memandang lurus langit-langit kamar.

"Lalu?"

Kai langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. _'Lalu'_ katanya? Yang benar saja!

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya? Dia _miss_ kecantikan angkatanku lho _hyung_ "

"Memangnya itu bisa jadi tolak ukur untuk aku menyukainya?"

Menghela nafas adalah hal yang pertama di lakukan Kai setelah mendengar jawaban acuh Chanyeol, "jadi kau tidak menyukainya?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan Kai menganggap itu sebagai jawaban _'ya'_ atas pertanyaannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau jomblo terus _hyung_?" Celetuk Sehun yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

Ucapannya itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia punya kekasih sedangkan Chanyeol tidak. Padahal mereka sama-sama tidak punya kekasih.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aish!" Sehun membuat gerakan seperti tertembak karena ucapan Chanyeol dan jatuh di karpet berbulu yang ada disana.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengingat Seohyun _noona_?" Tebak Sehun setelah ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Pertanyaan Sehun itu langsung membuat Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa, tatapan matanya menjadi kosong dan perasaan bergemuruh di dadanya itu kembali ia rasakan. "Dia sudah menikah, Oh Sehun. Mana mungkin aku masih menyukai mantanku yang sudah menikah" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah suram.

"Sampai sekarang aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa punya pacar yang jauh lebih tua darimu. Bahkan saat itu Seohyun _noona_ sudah kuliah sedangkan kau masih JHS _hyung_!" Pekik Kai dengan dramatis. Kisah percintaan Chanyeol memang selalu aneh di mata Sehun dan Kai.

Menurut mereka sangat konyol karena Seohyun yang saat itu sudah dewasa justru mau-maunya berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol yang masih JHS. Menggelikan. Memang sih, ukuran tubuh Chanyeol saat masih JHS bahkan sama dengan anak SHS pada umumnya, tapi tetap saja itu konyol!

"Kurasa sejak awal wanita itu memang mempermainkanmu, _hyung_ " ujar Sehun dengan pemikirannya.

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi, kenapa kalian malah menggosipkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Kai dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "lalu sekarang kau suka siapa? Naeun yang cantik begitu saja kau tolak. Lalu seperti apa tipe mu _hyung_? Apa iya _noona-noona_?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan kurang ajarnya dan untung saja Chanyeol tak melemparkan buku yang tengah di bacanya pada Sehun dan mulut nista nya.

"Jangan-jangan... kau suka..." Kai dengan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Sehun menunggu dengan penasaran sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya heran, "... Byun Baekhyun ya?"

Dan seketika tawa Sehun dan Kai meledak dibuatnya, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang justru terdiam merenung.

Mendengar nama itu tiba-tiba membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Ada perasaan senang disana? Kenapa? Ia juga tidak tahu.

 _'Mana mungkin aku suka padanya'_ batin Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau ia di dandani seperti wanita pasti dia akan sangat cantik _hyung_!" Koar Sehun dengan tawanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi jika membayangkan penampilan Baekhyun dengan wig serta gaun perempuan yang _sexy_.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan" sangkal Chanyeol sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"Ayolah _hyung_.. kau tidak menyenangkan" keluh Kai setelah tawa mereka berdua berhenti dan suasana kembali menjadi hening.

"Tapi kudengar ada anak kelas X yang nekat mendekati Baekhyun."

" _Nugu_?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol langsung menyahut mendengar ucapan Sehun dan itu membuat Kai serta Sehun saling memberi tatapan bertanya satu sama lain.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kwon Ryuu Ji. Dia salah satu _ulzang_ lho _hyung_. Wajahnya seperti boneka." Itu Kai yang menjawab.

"Bahkan foto Baekhyun dan Ryuuji yang sedang makan dalam meja yang sama saat masa orientasi sudah tersebar di forum Hiri" sahut Sehun.

"Tidak hanya itu. Saat Ryuuji memberikan minuman pada Baekhyun seusai ia dihukum berlari di lapangan pun ada. Itu jadi berita hot setelah fotomu dan Naeun dengan gaya yang sama tersebar disana" tambah Kai lagi sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Dari kejauhan pun Chanyeol dan melihat dengan jelas bahwa disana memang Baekhyun yang sedang menerima botol minum dari seorang gadis cantik bak boneka.

Oh! Jadi dia itu Kwon Ryuu Ji?

Chanyeol memang ingat bahwa saat itu seorang gadis memang memberikan botol minuman pada Baekhyun dan anehnya Baekhyun menerimanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pegangan Chanyeol pada bukunya mengerat dan alisnya langsung menukik tajam melihat foto itu.

Perubahan Chanyeol itu tak luput dari perhatian Sehun dan Kai membuat keduanya kembali saling melempar tatapan.

Dan dari sana mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai _'sesuatu'_ terhadap Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATTENTION PLEASE!**

 **Hai chingu~**

 **Mian late banget update nya, soalnya aku lagi pertimbangin apa ff ini stop aja sampe disini ya.**

 **Tolong kasih suara kalian ya, kalian maunya ini tetap lanjut atau stop disini? Kasih jawaban kalian di kotak review, soalnya aku agak pesimis sih lanjutin ff ini. Saran kalian di butuhin banget loh..**

 **Terus mau minta saran satu lagi, aku punya akun satu lagi di ffn, dan publish satu cerita disana. Apa mending ceritanya pindahin aja ya kesini? Atau tetep disana? Soalnya pengen akun yang lain itu dihapus aja, ribet amat ya punya 2 akun. Gatau sih kenapa waktu itu bikin akun lagi. Kasih saran kalian oke? Ditunggu..**

 **Bye chingu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Nappeun Hoobae**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.**

 **Other Cast : EXO's Members and other**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length & Type : Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Basket adalah impian Baekhyun sejak kecil. Lewat basket, ia menemukan teman dan sahabat. Lewat basket ia menemukan kasih sayang. Dan lewat basket pula ia menemukan seseorang yang berarti baginya.**

 **Baekhyun itu kapten basket yang angkuh dan serampangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Park Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS yang sangat dikagumi. Lalu apa alasan Baekhyun menolak pesona Park Chanyeol? Apa karena mereka berdua sesama jenis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaa! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Lantas Baekhyun berbalik padanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Mana bekal makan siangku?" Tanya Chanyeol menuntut.

"Tidak ada!" Balas Baekhyun sinis.

"Heh? Kan kubilang kemarin ingin masakanmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, kau tahu itu! Aish! Mengesalkan sekali sih" omel Baekhyun dan langsung saja melengos pergi.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan tanpa di sadari siapapun, ia tersenyum kecil pada sosok Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh darinya.

" _Oppa_.."

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja terjungkal jatuh saat suara perempuan memanggilnya dari belakang, "kaget aku"

Disana ada Naeun berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk malu-malu dan kedua tangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Naeun? Ada apa?"

"Anu.. mmm.."

"Bicara saja" pinta Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seperti biasa.

"I-ini.. aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu, _oppa_ " Naeun menunjukkan kotak bekal makan siang pada Chanyeol dengan malu membuat Chanyeol kaget sendiri.

"Untukku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naeun mengangguk semangat, "hmm.. untuk _oppa_. Terima lah. Aku membuatnya sendiri"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Chanyeol pun menerima kotak bekal itu dari Naeun karena jika ia tak menerimanya ia takut akan menyakiti perasaan Naeun apalagi jika mengingat bahwa semalam Kai bilang bahwa Naeun menyukainya.

Ia tahu tindakannya ini mungkin saja akan membuat Naeun salah mengartikan sikapnya, namun untuk kali ini biarlah seperti ini. Jika Naeun berharap lebih padanya, maka ia pun akan mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa ia hanya menganggap Naeun sebagai _partner_ nya di organisasi yang mereka jalani sekarang.

"Terimakasih sudah repot-repot membuatkanku bekal makan siang" ujar Chanyeol dengan canggung.

Naeun tersenyum jaim sambil menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga, "sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok, _oppa_ "

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya" Chanyeol mengangkat kotak bekal yang diberikan Naeun untuknya kemudian melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

Ditempatnya, senyum Naeun langsung pudar ketika Chanyeol sudah tak ada. Tadi ia mendengar percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia sangat tidak suka sungguh.

Meski ia yakin lelaki pujaannya itu 100% normal, tetap saja skinship antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat tidak wajar. Apalagi Chanyeol baru mengenal Baekhyun belum lama ini.

 _'Awas saja anak itu'_ batin Naeun sambil mengepalkan tangannnya penuh ambisi.

.

.

.

"Dapat bekal makan siang lagi?" Goda Kris yang datang ke kelas Chanyeol saat jam istirahat dan melihat kotal bekal di sudut meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya dari buku pada kotak bekal itu tanpa minat kemudian berujar dengan santai, "untukmu"

" _Jinjja_? Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Hn.." gumam Chanyeol acuh.

"Woahh.. _gomawo_ " cengir Kris yang kemudian membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya dan melahapnya dengan semangat.

"Dari Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris disela acara makan siangnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan, " _aniyo_ , dari Son Naeun _hoobae_ "

Langsung saja Kris terbatuk saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Lantas ia memelototi Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya, "dan kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "justru kalau itu dari Baekhyun aku tak akan memberikannya padamu, _babo_ "

"Heee? _Wae_?"

"Tentu saja tidak akan!"

Chanyeol menggeplak kepala Kris dengan buku yang sedang di bacanya membuat empunya meringis atas sikap nista Chanyeol padanya, "jangan bilang kau berubah haluan gara-gara bocah begajulan itu?"

Kris menyipitkan matanya pada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan santai dan sikap yang tenang membuat Kris tak dapat menebak apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Kau sungguh menyukai bocah Byun itu?" Tanya Kris tak percaya dan nyaris berteriak, "Yeol.. kau masih waras kan?"

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi melantur!"

"Bocah itu memang cantik sih.. dan _body_ nya lumayan. Tapi kan.. tapi kan... kau _straight_ , Yeol" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi gara-gara memikirkan tentang Chanyeol. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa jadi ia yang ribet ya? Chanyeol juga biasa saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukai Tao?"

Kris melotot angker pada Chanyeol dan refleks menutup mulut ember Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya takut jika Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal lain mengenai rahasia dirinya.

"Kau juga tak bisa menjawab kan?" Tanya Chanyeol balik saat tangan Kris sudah tidak berada di mulutnya karena demi apapun tangan Kris sungguh berbau nikotin karena anak bule itu suka merokok.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Tapi kusarankan lebih baik kau dengan Naeun saja"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Kris kembali memakan bekal makan siang yang Naeun berikan untuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol justru malah memberikannya padanya. Ironis memang.

Jika Naeun tahu ini, ia pasti akan menangis darah karenanya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.57 ketika Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya dan memejamkan mata.

Kebisingan yang dibuat teman sekelasnya tak kunjung membuat dirinya terganggu. Ia baru merasa terganggu kala mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya dengan keras.

Akibatnya, Baekhyun pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kenapa harus berteriak Do Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah sok polos.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Ini waktunya pulang. Kau tidak lihat jam?"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas jam di tangannya dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo malas.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dengan Kyungsoo tanpa bicara apapun.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika Kyungsoo menariknya dari belakang tepat didepan mading _digital_ sekolah.

"Apa lagi sekarang Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun geram.

"Lihat ini, Byun"

Kyungsoo menarik kepala Baekhyun agar menghadap monitor di depannya membuat Baekhyun mendelik pada si mata bulat namun seketika ia terdiam saat membaca brosur yang ada di layar monitor mading digital Hiri.

 **SELEKSI TIM BASKET INTI HIRI**

"Hari ini terakhir pendaftarannya, Byun" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip.

"Aku bisa baca, Kyungsoo" balas Baekhyun sambil mendesis kejam pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan format pendaftaran untuk seleksi lalu mengirimnya ke nomor yang tertera di brosur.

"Sudah?"

"Hn" gumam Baekhyun seraya memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekati mereka membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat si senior tan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggilnya dengan senyum merekah di wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Kenapa Kim Jong In tersenyum akrab begitu pada Kyungsoo?

Lalu itu Kyungsoo kenapa wajahnya jadi merona?

"Ayo kita pulang" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan permohonan maaf.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Baek. _Annyeong_ " Kyungsoo melambai dramatis saat Kai menariknya semakin menjauh dari Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus keras-keras karena ia ditinggal sendirian.

"Merasa kesepian?"

Baekhyun **HAMPIR** saja terjungkal dan berteriak heboh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol dari belakang tepat disebelah telinganya.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Hanya ingin" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Tch.." gumam Baekhyun kesal kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol namun tentu saja Chanyeol dan langkah kaki lebarnya dapat menyusul Baekhyun yang langkahnya pendek. Sesuai porsi maksudnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dalam diam di sebelah Baekhyun yang terlihat berapi-api. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini, meski secara sepihak.

Semilir angin musim semi membelai anak rambut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan itu lewat ekor matanya.

 _'Cantik'_

Itulah yang ada di benak Chanyeol saat mengamati Baekhyun dalam diam. Wajah Baekhyun sangat cantik seperti seorang perempuan dan terlihat lembut seperti kulit bayi. Tidak sesuai sama sekali dengan mulut pedasnya yang tak memiliki saringan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu huh?" Ketus Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol dan terus menatap lurus ke depan.

Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah pun langsung mengalihkan arah pandangnya dari Baekhyun dan pura-pura sibuk. "Tidak! Percaya diri sekali kau" balas Chanyeol penuh dusta.

 **PLAK**

Tanpa ada rasa santun, Baekhyun menampar punggung Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga membuat empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Chanyeol geram.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar tanpa bicara apapun. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun dan kejadian tak terduga kembali terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Dan kali ini secara di sengaja.

Kali ini Chanyeol tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja namun juga sedikit melumat dan menghisap bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memberontak sekuat tenaga dan berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari kuasa Chanyeol.

Lantas Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan geram dan tatapan matanya yang menusuk, "apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Menciummu" jawab Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

 **PLAK**

Kali ini tamparan di pipi yang Chanyeol terima dari Baekhyun.

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan paling tajam dan penuh kebencian kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri mematung di tempat nya.

Rasa panas menjalar di pipinya yang barusan ditampar Baekhyun dan jantungnya berbebar keras, rasanya sakit dan ada rasa penyesalan disana.

Kenapa ia barusan justru malah mencium Baekhyun? Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan?

"Chanyeol bodoh" gumam Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, seseorang sudah berhasil mengabadikan momen tak terduga barusan dengan kamera ponselnya.

Ada rasa ragu di dalam diri pria itu ketika akan meng-klik tombol _'send'_ pada email atasannya namun ia harus melakukan tugasnya dengan benar bukan?

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengirim foto barusan.

.

.

.

Di belahan bumi lain, terlihat Yunho dan tangan kanannya dalam segala urusan baik itu urusan perusahaan atau urusan pribadi ㅡChoi Siwonㅡ tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di sebuah _restaurant_ eksklusif ditengah kota Roma.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Hanya sedikit suara dentingan alat makan saja yang sesekali terdengar menemani suasana makan malam mereka yang menurut Siwon sangat horor.

Meski ia sudah bekerja pada Yunho sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tetap saja ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada Yunho. Bukannya hilang malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Aura intimidatif seorang Byun Yunho begitu kuat hingga membuat Siwon bahkan sulit untuk bernafas.

Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka, masih di tempat yang sama Siwon mencoba untuk memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan pada Yunho.

"Maaf, _sajangnim_.." panggil Siwon ragu.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan _-ada-hal-penting-apa-_

"Kemarin Baekhyun _doryeonim_ meminta di belikan mobil _sport_ lagi. Ini model yang ia inginkan" Siwon meletakkan tablet nya di atas meja tepat di hadapan Yunho.

Mata Yunho hanya melirik sebentar ke arah layar tablet Siwon, selebihnya ia kelihatan tidak peduli.

"Belikan saja" ujar Yunho acuh.

"Harganya 1,2 juta _dollar_ , _sajangnim_ " adu Siwon yang kedengaran tidak setuju bahwa atasannya itu harus kembali membuang uangnya hanya demi kelakuan Baekhyun yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Lalu?" Yunho menatap Siwon dengan tajam membuat nyali Siwon ciut.

Ia tahu bahwa uang sebesar itu mungkin hanya secuil dari harta Yunho namun tetap saja rasanya sayang jika dibuang begitu saja. Padahal mobil _sport_ Baekhyun di garasi mansion masih bagus-bagus dan harganya juga tidak main. Paling-paling mobil yang sekarang di inginkan Baekhyun hanya akan jadi pajangan saja di garasi nanti. Lihat saja nanti, pasti memang begitu.

"Baiklah, _sajangnim_ " ucap Siwon pelan lalu segera menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal dan ia percaya untuk mengurus transaksi mobil _sport_ _limited edition_ yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Orang itu bilang bahwa mobilnya akan dikirim ke Korea sekitar 2 minggu lagi.

Urusan mobil sudah _clear_. Sekarang waktunya ia menyetor laporan dari Kang Haneul tentang kegiatan Baekhyun hari ini.

Dan ia mendapat email baru dari Haneul beberapa saat yang lalu.

Betapa _shock_ nya dia ketika membuka email itu dan melihat foto Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang tak seharusnya bersama seorang pria lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Yunho yang melihat gelagat aneh Siwon lantas merebut _gadget_ Siwon dan tatapan matanya datar saat melihat apa yang terpampang disana

"Siapa pria dalam foto itu?" Ucap Yunho santai.

"Haneul bilang namanya Park Chanyeol" lapor Siwon.

"Oh.."

"Maaf, _sajangnim_. Bukannya nama Park Chanyeol itu adalah nama putra bungsu nya Park Yoochun- _sshi_? Teman anda"

Oh! Yunho ingat! Ya! Choi Siwon benar, ia ingat bahwa Yunho memang memiliki anak laki-laki, anak bungsunya. Dan namanya memang Park Chanyeol? Apa benar ini orang nya?

"Cari tahu apakah Park Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang sama dengan anak Yoochun atau bukan"

.

.

.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kemarin sungguh membuat Baekhyun marah dan merasa harga dirinya hancur. Ini yang kedua kalinya dan entah kenapa untuk kali ini Baekhyun merasa emosi. Mungkin karena Chanyeol tidak _'diam'_.

Hari ini adalah hari seleksi tim inti basket Hiri dan Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk itu.

Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di lapangan _indoor_ untuk mengikuti seleksi namun yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya duduk di pinggiran atap sekolahnya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.

Suara dering ponselnya yang berbunyi saat menerima panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo pun tak ia hiraukan. Ia sedang tak ingin bicara dengan siapapun saat ini, meskipun itu Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat Kyungsoo mengirim pesan padanya dan dengan malas Baekhyun membukanya.

 _'Baek.. kau sungguh tidak akan datang? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, yang pasti kau akan menyesal jika tak ikut seleksi, Baek. Kau tidak membaca brosurnya dengan benar ya kemarin? Brosur nya mengatakan bahwa tim inti akan dikirim untuk mengikuti lomba bergengsi, dan pemenang lomba nya akan mendapat beasiswa sekolah olahraga di Jepang. Kau sangat menginginkannya kan sejak dulu? Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Baek. Siapa tahu paman Yunho akan mengijinkanmu pergi jika itu adalah prestasimu.'_

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak tahu akan ada beasiswa sekolah ke Jepang. Kyungsoo benar, ia menginginkannya sejak dulu.

Tapi...

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun membuang dulu ego nya yang tak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti seleksi tim inti.

Ia peserta yang terakhir. Saat panitia penyeleksi sudah mau bubar, ia datang dan membuat mereka duduk kembali.

Diantara panitia penyeleksi, Baekhyun dapat melihat siluet Chanyeol disana namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak mengindahkannya dan fokus pada permainannya yang selalu memukau.

Baekhyun mendapatkan nilai plus plus dari para panitia penyeleksi dan saat keesokan harinya dilakukan pengumuman tentang siapa yang masuk tim inti, ternyata Baekhyun masuk.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun itu hebat. Kemampuannya dalam bermain basket sangat luar biasa dan tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal itu. Semua teknik dasar bermain basket telah ia kuasai dengan sempurna.

"Baekhyun"

Suara itu.

Baekhyun harus menghindarinya.

Tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun langsung bergegas pergi sebelum sosok itu menghampirinya namun sosok itu lebih cepat darinya hingga kini ia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman sosok itu namun ia lebih kuat daripada Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol" desis Baekhyun tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindar?"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ku bilang lepaskan aku, CHANYEOL!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun terhenyak saat Chanyeol meneriakinya dengan lantang tepat didepan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam. Barusan ia benar-benar emosi pada Baekhyun yang bersikap kekanakkan begini.

"Kenapaㅡ"

"Kau tahu alasannya" potong Baekhyun cepat sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum kecut di wajahnya, "Kau seharusnya sadar siapa aku, siapa kita, dan akan jadi apa kita nantinya"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini, Baek! Kau.. Kau.. aish.. Kau membuatku selalu merasa aneh. Kau tahu itu"

"Dan kau sadar betul siapa kita!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kau terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan, _sunbae_ "

Dengan itu, Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman kuat Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mematung seperti orang dungu membiarkan Baekhyun pergi semakin jauh darinya.

"Dasar Park bodoh" dumel Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit di gambarkan. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat menahan emosi dalam dirinya.

Park Chanyeol berbahaya untuknya.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Baekhyun bergeming saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

" _Deoryeonim_ "

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini disertai sebuah suara yang ia kenal sebagai suara Hong _ahjeossi_ , kepala pelayan di mansionnya.

Baekhyun pun turun dari ranjangnya lantas membuka dua daun pintu kamarnya bersamaan.

" _Deoryeonim_.. _joesonghamnida_ , dibawah ada yang teman anda"

" _Nae chingu_? Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _Animnida_ , _deoryeonim_ "

Baekhyun makin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Temannya hanya Kyungsoo dan yang tahu alamat rumahnya juga Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan katanya? Lantas siapa jika bukan Kyungsoo?

Dengan rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun pun turun ke lantai 1 dan melihat disana ada seorang pria yang duduk di sofa membelakanginya. Dari belakang pun Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Park Chanyeol, sedang apa kau disini?"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, kini Chanyeol sudah berada didalam kamar Baekhyun menunggu Baekhyun yang katanya ingin mandi dulu.

Sudah beberapa hari mereka berdua terlibat perang dingin. Baekhyun yang benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol selalu saja berusaha menghindari pertemuan mereka baik itu di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah.

Dan di hari ini, ia nekad datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun.

Ternyata upaya nya tak sia-sia. Ia mendapatkan kata maaf dari Baekhyun meski Baekhyun sepertinya masih kelihatan kesal padanya.

Tapi tak apa lah, itu urusan nanti. Yang penting sekarang ia mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun. Itulah yang utama.

Chanyeol yang saat ini duduk di pinggiran ranjang _king size_ milik Baekhyun, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sejak tadi sebenarnya Chanyeol tertarik dengan sebuah _frame_ fofo besar yang tertutup oleh sebuah kain putih.

Buat apa foto itu di pajang jika justru di tutupi oleh sebuah kain?

Karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat tinggi, Chanyeol mendekat pada bingkai itu dan dengan perlahan menarik sebuah tali yang membuat kain itu tersibak ke samping seperti sebuah tirai yang ditarik.

Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat didalam foto sana terdapat sosok pria dewasa tampan yang sedang memegang biola di pundaknya ㅡserpeti seorang pemain biolaㅡ serta seorang anak lelaki kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggang nya juga dengan pose yang sama seperti pria itu.

Anak kecil itu mirip dengan Baekhyun. Apa itu Baekhyun saat masih kecil? Lalu pria itu siapa?

 **Cklek**

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Baekhyun tajam dengan kilatan marah di matanya.

Chanyeol gelagapan saat itu juga bahkan saat Baekhyun mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya dan menutup foto itu kembali dengan kain putih.

Dengan refleks, Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Baek.. kauㅡ"

Chanyeol tercekat saat melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dengan wajah merah.

"Baekㅡ aku..."

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata saat air mata itu meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk mata indah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah sosok tegar yang urakan dan menyebalkan, itulah yang selama ini Chanyeol ketahui. Tapi sekarang anak itu menangis hanya karena dia menyingkap kain penutup pada bingkai foto itu.

"Baek, maafkan aku"

"Tidak. Maaf"

Baekhyun berlalu melewati Chanyeol dan keluar dari kamarnya membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

Lantas ia pun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan ia melihat Baekhyun memasuki sebuah pintu geser ber-cat coklat yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai 2.

Ia mengikuti Baekhyun dan dengan ragu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun pun sengaja membiarkan pintu itu terbuka seakan memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil menutup kembali pintu itu. Sepertinya tempat ini jarang di masuki karena dapat terlihat dari debu tipis yang mulai menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

"Semua mengenai dia ada disini" ujar Baekhyun lirih sambil menatap sekelilingnya dimana hampir seluruh dinding tertutupi oleh ratusan foto. Chanyeol jadi berpikir bahwa ruangan yang cukup besar ini seperti sebuah galeri foto.

"Siapa _'dia'_ yang kau maksud, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Pamanku" jawab Baekhyun singkat namun tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah bingkai foto yang paling besar diantara semua foto disana.

Chanyeol baru menyadari dibawah foto itu ada sebuah papan nama berwarna emas berbunyi __ **'Byun Chang Min'** dengan tulisan _Dancing Script_ berlapis **bold**.

Dan figure seorang lelaki tampan yang sama dengan sebuah foto di kamar Baekhyun ia lihat kembali. Jadi namanya Byun Chang Min? Rasanya tidak asing di telinganya.

"Pamanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Hm, pamanku satu-satunya. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat aku berusia 10 tahun"

Kali ini Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah bingkai yang ada dinding lain, Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

Bingkai itu berisi sebuah halaman koran lama dengan judul _'Kecelakaan Parah yang Merenggut Nyawa Seorang Pemain Biola Internasional'_ lengkap dengan foto sebuah mobil yang sudah ringsek. Halaman korannya pun sudah kelihatan usang, jelas sekali karena itu koran lama.

"Pamanmu.. pemain biola?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tercekat.

Pantas saja ia merasa tak asing dengan nama Byun Chang Min itu. Dia memang pernah mendengarnya di berita dulu. Sering malah. Saat itu usianya 12 tahun. Permainan biola Byun Chang Min memang sangat menakjubkan dan sudah menghipnotis banyak orang dengan permainan meakjubkannya meski itu orang awam yang tak tahu menahu mengenai musik klasik. Ya, Changmin adalah pemain biola klasik.

"Ya.. dan dia adalah mentorku" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap dengan sedih bingkai berisi halaman koran itu.

"Kakek ku adalah seorang pemain biola handal di Jepang saat masa mudanya" mulai Baekhyun. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak mengetri tentang apa yang ia bicarakan sejak tadi. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu lain yang berada di ujung ruangan dan Chanyeol kembali mengikutinya.

Setelah memasukkan kunci pada pintu itu, mereka pun masuk kesana dan Chanyeol dibuat takjub saat melihat beberapa biola yang di simpan didalam kotak kaca di atas sebuah level. Ada juga sebuah lemari kecil di pinggir ruangan. Seperti tempat untuk meletakkan kaset DVD. Selain itu, di dinding lain, terdapat sebuah layar monitor serta seperangkat alat-alat elektronik.

"Semua biola ini adalah milik kakekku dan sebagian milik Changmin _hyung_. Dan hyung memberikan biola ini padaku" Baekhyun menyentuh sebuah kotak kaca berisi biola yang ia katakan adalah miliknya.

"Kau.. juga.. bermain.. biola?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun tertawa sumbang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, "Aku bermain biola sejak usiaku 6 tahun. Changmin _hyung_ yang mengajariku."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Di hari kematian Changmin _hyung_ , aku sangat _shock_ dan _depresi_. Aku hilang kendali dan menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan memukuli dinding hingga tulang jari-jariku cedera dan hampir remuk. Sejak saat itu, aku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk memainkan biola. Tanganku selalu kesakitan saat bermain biola dengan nada yang rumit" ujar Baekhyun tenang sambil mengambil salah satu DVD di lemari.

"Aku tak pernah dengar keluargamu ada yang bermain biola"

"Karena kakek ku tak menurunkan bakatnya pada _abeoji_. Dia memberikan bakatnya pada Changmin _hyung_ dan Changmin _hyung_ benar-benar mengembangkan bakatnya hingga bisa mendapat banyak penghargaan sampai menembus kancah Internasional. _Hyung_ bilang, aku juga memiliki bakat itu. Tapi sekarang aku kehilangannya karena kecerobohanku. Andai saja dulu aku tidak terlalu menuruti emosiku, mungkin sekarang aku bisa meneruskan apa yang Changmin _hyung_ ajarkan padaku"

Baekhyun memasukkan kaset itu kedalan _video_ _tape_ disana dan memutarnya tepat didepan mata Chanyeol.

Didalam rekaman video itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang anak kecil yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun 6 tahun yang lalu sedang memainkan biola besarnya di sebuah pertunjukan yang sepertinya cukup besar. Di belakang Baekhyun kecil, terlihat Changmin yang juga ikut mengiringi permainan menakjubkan anak berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Kau berbakat juga" ujar Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun mematikan rekaman video nya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya sudah menjatuhkan sebulir air mata berharganya.

Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi tempat ini yang sudah seperti museum seni baginya. Kelemahannya adalah pamannya, Changmin.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa semua hal buruk selalu terjadi padaku. Dimulai sejak aku kecil hingga saat ini aku beranjak dewasa. Kurasa dunia tak pernah berpihak padaku" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum miris dan dengan cepat menghapus tetes air matanya agar tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Baek. Kurasa tidak seperti itu. Kau hanya terlalu membenci hidupmu" sangkal Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun yang sepeti ini adalah sebuah hal baru bagi Chanyeol. Sumpah demi apapun, ia lebih suka melihat Baekhyun yang urakan dan seperti preman daripada Baekhyun yang melankolis seperti ini.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada keluargamu..."

Keluarga? Yang mana? Ia merasa tak punya keluarga kecuali Renjun, adik kecil yang selalu merepotkan dan membuatnya khawatir setiap saat, orang pertama yang selalu Baekhyun sayangi di dunia ini.

"...ada Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo ya? Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Pria yang selalu mengomel padanya tapi sangat baik dan perhatian.

"...dan ada aku, Baek. Kau bisa datang padaku jika kau butuh" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada lembut mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sosok Changmin yang dulu selalu menjadi penopang hidupnya.

"Kau mengesalkan, Park" Baekhyun bicara dengan nada main-main sambil menunjukan senyum mengejeknya membuat mereka berdua larut dalam tawa meski Chanyeol tahu, dibalik tawa itu, Baekhyun menyimpan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk sampai-sampai rasanya tatapan matanya itu bisa melubangi dinding yang ada di belakang pria itu, Park Yoochun.

"Jadi.. ada apa Yunho-ya?" Tanya Yoochun berusaha sesantai mungkin.

Bagaimana pun juga Yunho yang seperti ini jarang sekali terlihat olehnya sebagai sahabat. Sepertinya keadaan hati Yunho saat ini sedang tidak bagus.

Ia juga tak tahu kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba mengunjungi kantornya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang Yunho akan bicara masalah pribadi dengannya. Namun kenapa suasanya harus mencekam seperti ini?

"Anakmu"

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar satu kata dari Yunho yang terdengar begitu ambigu untuknya.

"Anakku? Yang mana? Yoora atauㅡ"

"Park Chanyeol" sela Yunho sebelum Yoochun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jangan lupakan nada bicara yang penuh dengan penekanan dari Yunho saat mengucapkan nama anak bungsu sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan putraku?" Yoochun bereskpresi was-was. Namun Yunho tetap dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia terlibat dengan putraku"

"Tunggu dulu, Yunho. Aku tidak mengerti" Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sepertinya anakmu... pacaran dengan Baekhyun"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Malam ini, Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah tiba-tiba saja didatangi oleh Baekhyun. Anak itu memaksa agar Kyungsoo menemaninya ke Apgujeong untuk jalan-jalan. Ini memang malam minggu, tapi tugas Kyungsoo sudah menumpuk jadi ia harus mengerjakannya.

Namun jika Baekhyun memaksa, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti kemauan anak keras kepala itu.

"Kita kesini mau apa sih? Lihat sendiri kan? Kita malah berjalan-jalan tidak jelas tanpa tujuan"

"Aku punya tujuan, dasar cerewet" Baekhyun mendelik pada Kyungsoo lalu ia berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"YAK! Tunggu aku Byun Baek!"

Seiring dengan pekikan nyaringnya akibat Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo pun berlari kecil hingga kini ia berada dalam posisi sejajar dengan Baekhyun di trotoar.

Langkah kakinya terus mengikuti langkah cepat Baekhyun termasuk untuk memasuki sebuah butik besar yang ada di Apgujeong.

Kyungsoo tahu tempat ini. Butik milik _designer_ ternama Hong Na Yeon. Ia sering mengantar ibunya kesini. Dan harga pakaian disini pun bukan main-main karena di desain khusus oleh pemiliknya.

Mengatupkan kembali rahangnya yang hendak bertanya adalah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo ketika seorang pegawai butik menghampiri Baekhyun dan bicara padanya.

Ditelinga Kyungsoo, obrolan Baekhyun dan pelayan butik itu seperti dengungan lebah yang tak ia mengerti karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang bercabang kemana-mana sehingga telinganya tak fokus dengan apa yang dua manusia beda jenis itu bicarakan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah ia kembali dari alam lain dalam kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan?" Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran.

Dan Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ini barang anda, tuan"

Atensi Baekhyun teralih dari Kyungsoo ketika pelayan tadi kembali ke hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah _paper bag_ berisi barang yang ia pesan.

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari butik tersebut.

Kyungsoo tambah bingung dibuatnya. Baekhyun tak menjelaskan apapun padanya membuat kerja otaknya menjadi 2x lebih cepat untuk menebak apa isi _paper bag_ itu. Padahal ia hanya perlu bertanya langsung pada pemiliknya.

Tak sengaja bahu Baekhyun menyenggol bahu seorang wanita yang memasuki butik itu membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Maaf" ujar Baekhyun datar pada wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ibu Kyungsoo. Penampilannya sangat modis. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dengan angkuh. Sepertinya jenis ibu-ibu sosialita.

Setelah mengutarakan permintaan maafnya yang kelewat datar, Baekhyun kembali membawa Kyungsoo menjauh.

 _'Rasanya tidak asing'_ batin Kyungsoo. Memorinya yang tidak terlalu buruk itu berusaha mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat wanita dengan penampilan elegan itu. Ia yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi itu?"

"Ini untuk Renjun. Kudengar dia ada pesta _prom night_ beberapa hari lagi" tutur Baekhyun ketika melihat raut mengenaskan Kyungsoo yang tengah kebingungan. Kyungsoo dan otaknya yang mendadak koslet bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik untuk dibiarkan.

"Tumben perhatian" celetuknya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi culas. Itu membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menggantung Kyungsoo. Dia memang terkadang bersikap menyebalkan.

"Baek.. itu gebetanmu tuh"

Baekhyun lantas mendelik pada Kyungsoo. Darimana sejarahnya ia punya gebetan? Apa kepala Kyungsoo mengalami guncangan hebat hari ini sehingga ia jadi bicara ngawur.

Daripada memikirkan itu, Baekhyun lebih tertarik untuk melihat siapa orang sialan yang Kyungsoo nobatkan sebagai _'gebetan Byun Baekhyun'_. Mana ada orang seperti itu bagi Baekhyun?

" _WHAT THE FUCK_ DO KYUNGSOO!" pekikan histeris Baekhyun yang mirip seperti seorang gadis itu sontak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Ditambah lagi ucapan kotor dan kasar yang baru saja keluar dari mulut nistanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berteriak sebegitu nyaringnya. Ia tak akan menghamburkan pita suara yang ia simpan baik-baik di _larink_ untuk hal yang tidak penting. Pasalnya Kyungsoo menyebut si Park sialan Chanyeol sebagai _'gebetan'_ nya. Yang benar saja! Jika pun di dunia ini hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih sudi untuk gantung diri daripada menjadi pasangan bersama Park Chanyeol.

Setidaknya begitu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Kita lihat saja nanti akan seperti apa jadinya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

Sepertinya ikatan batin antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah terjalin kuat akibat _sentuhan bibir_ mereka tempo hari karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun dapatkan.

Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya dari kejauhan sebelum pria dengan tinggi menjulang itu memasuki mobilnya. Lagi-lagi senyum cemerlang pria itu membuat Baekhyun kelabakan dan salah tingkah.

Bagaimana pun juga, perubahan yang di alami sahabat karibnya itu tak luput dari perhatian Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah melupakan eksistensi Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

Di kejauhan sana, Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar kemudian melambai pada Baekhyun. Hanya sekedar itu karena selanjutnya si ketua Osis itu memasuki mobil _Aston Martin_ nya.

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa mobil Chanyeol ternyata _Aston Martin_ yang itu! Ia tak menyangka bahwa pria itu suka juga naik mobil mewah.

"Baek.." Kyungsoo menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada bahu Baekhyun membuat pria dengan tinggi badan beberapa cm diatasnya itu jadi tersadar.

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan memilih mobilnya ketimbang orangnya" ujar Baekhyun dengan dramatis membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun ini keturunan _chaebol_! Rumahnya saja berhektar-hektar! Tapi kenapa ia begitu materialistis hanya karena melihat mobil Chanyeol yang bahkan bisa ia beli dengan pabrik-pabriknya itu? Kyungsoo sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum otakmu menjadi semakin gila, Baek."

.

.

.

"Tidak ada mobil! Tidak ada motor! Tidak ada kartu kredit! Tidak ada keluar malam! Tidak lagi balapan liar! Dan.. tidak ada lagi basket." Yunho menekankan kata _'basket'_ nya membuat Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau egois!" Desis Baekhyun, "dengan kau menjadi ayahku, kau pikir bisa melarangku membangun duniaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Yunho berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan anak sulungnya, "Kau melanggar janjimu dengan terus berkelahi diluar sana! Maka kau.. mendapatkan konsekuensinya" ujar Yunho dengan suara rendah yang mengancam.

Setelah berkata demikian, Yunho pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan kalutnya sendirian di ruang kerja Yunho.

Selebihnya, Yunho pergi dengan supirnya ke kantornya meski ini sudah menjelang malam. Jangan lupakan Siwon yang selalu berada dalam radius kurang dari 5 meter darinya.

" _Sajangnim_.." panggil Siwon dari kursi depan, "nona Kim... beliau ada di Korea"

Tatapan Yunho beralih pada Siwon dan menatapnya nyalang, "buat pertemuan dengannya"

"Baik, _sajangnim_ "

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok**

" _Hyung_.. ayolah, buka pintunya"

 **Tok Tok**

" _Hyung_.."

Renjun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tak lelah ia mengetuk pintu itu dan membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan malam, tapi Baekhyun tak menyahut sedikitpun. Apa kakaknya itu sudah makan diluar? Mengingat 40 menit yang lalu kakaknya itu pergi keluar bersama Kyungsoo.

"Apa _hyung_ marah padaku?"

Hening. Renjun lantas menghela nafasnya lelah, menyerah untuk bicara dsngan Baekhyun yang mendadak mengurung diri di kamarnya. Namun sebelum Renjun melangkah menjauh, suara Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Makanlah tanpa aku"

Entah kenapa suara itu terdengar parau di telinganya. Tak mau terlalu dalam ikut campur, Renjun pun pergi ke bawah dan menjalani makan malamnya sendirian.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun benar-benar mengalami mood yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diantar ke sekolah oleh para pengawalnya. 3 mobil! Bayangkan! Tidak sampai disitu, pengawal sialannya itu menunggui dirinya hingga selesai sekolah. Alhasil, dia pun kesal dan akhirnya memukuli seorang siswa _nerd_ yang tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya di lorong sekolah. Perkelahian pun tak terelakan. Ia memukuli siswa malang berkacamata itu hingga babak belur tanpa ampun. Jiwa bar-bar saat SMP nya kini sedang _comeback_. Untung tadi mereka cepat-cepat di pisahkan sebelum guru kedisiplinan datang.

"Kau gila" itulah komentar Kyungsoo ketika ia berusaha mengobati luka lecet Baekhyun di UKS meski Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Tch.. cerewet" desis Baekhyun sensi. Taraf kekesalannya semakin bertambah ketika mengingat si ketua Osis lah yang tadi menghentikannya untuk memukuli si _nerd_ malang. Tentunya karena badan Chanyeol lebih besar, Baekhyun dapat dihentikan. Tak ayal ia sekarang jadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah. Dapat ditebak setelah ini tuan Yunho yang terhormat ㅡsebutan Baekhyun terhadap ayahnyaㅡ akan kembali mengamuk padanya. Ia tak peduli.

"Ceritakan padaku" tuntut Kyungsoo, menjeda sejenak kegiatan mengobati luka lecet di tangannya akibat memukuli si _nerd_ habis-habisan hingga si _nerd_ malang itu masuk rumah sakit.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau _bad mood_ hari ini"

"Tck! Byun Yunho menyita seluruh fasilitasku, kecuali ponsel" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya membuat Kyungsoo menjitak kening sahabatnya itu.

"Dia ayahmu, bodoh! Jangan panggil dia begitu"

"YA! Terserahku saja! Byun Yunho memang keparat" dumel Baekhyun yang menuai pukulan keras di kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Dasar kurang ajar kau!" Omel Kyungsoo dengan nada main-main.

"Aku benci! Choi Siwon itu pasti yang memata-mataiku hingga dia tahu aku tawuran beberapa hari lalu" gumam Baekhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri, bodoh. Sudah kubilang hentikan tingkah bar-barmu!"

"Masalahnya sekarang... keparat itu tak mengijinkan lagi aku untuk basket" aura Baekhyun berubah gelap dan mencekam menuai tatapan tak percaya dari Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang setia memelototi Baekhyun.

"Kau serius?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Dasar sialan! ARRGGHH! AKU BENCI!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaksa pulang seusai pulang sekolah berlangsung karena tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan dengan eksistensi para pengawal sialannya yang sudah stand by didepan pintu kelasnya. Yang benar? Apa mereka berniat mempermalukannya?

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Bikin malu saja! Aku ini bukan anak manja!" Oceh Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan pada kepala pengawal bernama _'Kim Jong Hyun'_ yang membuat Baekhyun sungguh ingin melemparinya dengan bola basket.

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu saja dan sesampainya dirumah ia mendapati guru les _private_ yang entah akan mengajar apa padanya. Demi apa? Keparat ㅡ _read_ : ayahㅡ itu benar-benar berniat sekali mencuci otak Baekhyun. Yah.. andai saja Baekhyun sadar bahwa pihak yang bersalah disini adalah dirinya, bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho. Hanya saja seperti inilah, Baekhyun enggan menyadarinya sendiri.

Ia hanya memutar mata sesekali saat wanita seumuran Yunho itu menjelaskan tentang relasi bisnis yang sama sekali tak diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia malah sibuk dengan _chat_ di grup KakaoTalk nya bersama Kyungsoo. Ya benar, grup. Grup yang anggotanya hanya berisi dirinya dan Kyungsoo, aneh memang.

"Kau punya semacam racun tikus tidak?" Baekhyun memulai.

2 menit kemudian barulah _chat_ nya memiliki status terbaca lalu Kyungsoo membalas _"buat apa? Kau sudah frustasi untuk melanjutkan hidup bar-barmu, huh?"_

Baekhyun memutar mata malas ketika membaca balasan Kyungsoo yang garing, "aku jadi berhasrat untuk meracuni nyonya Kang guru _private_ ku. Sepertinya menyenangkan" disertai _emoticon_ iblis andalannya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo langsung membalas tak lama kemudian. _"Wow! Aku memuji tindak kriminalmu yang semakin 'berprestasi' itu Byun"_ ujarnya sarkasme.

"Kau sama sekali tak membantu" Baekhyun menggerutu dengan melengkapi _emoticon_ wajah sebal dan mengirimkannya di grup _chat_. Setelahnya ia kembali mengunci ponselnya, _chat_ dengan Kyungsoo tak pernah sedikitpun menghiburnya. Anak itu selalu saja berbeda jalan pikiran dengannya. Tentu saja! Kyungsoo kan _'normal'_. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal berbau kekerasan.

"Aku bersumpah akan mencampurkan racun tikus ke minumanmu" gumam Baekhyun membuat nyonya Kang menoleh padanya karena merasa bocah Byun itu berkata sesuatu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Byun _haksaeng_?" Tanya nya dengan ekspresi seperti ibu-ibu judes namun Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bosan. Cepatlah pulang, nyonya Kang" usir Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari sofa dan hendak meninggalkan guru _private_ nya itu sebelum ia membalikkan badannya menghadap nyonya Kang sambil menyeringai tajam, "dan kuharap kau tak kembali lagi kesini"

Setelah berkata tidak sopan seperti itu yang menyebabkan nyonya Kang shock, Baekhyun pun melenggang pergi tanpa dosa sambil bersiul santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Masih di tempatnya, nyonya Kang sesegera mungkin menghubungi Choi Siwon dengan ekspresi yang masih _shock_.

"Halo, tuan Choi? Ini saya nyonya Kang" ujarnya memulai pembicaraan ketika Siwon menyapa di seberang sana. "Saya ingin mengundurkan diri saja, anak itu benar-benar susah di atur. Maafkan saya, tuan Choi. Saya tidak tahan dengan sikapnya itu. Terimakasih atas pekerjaannya"

Tanpa menunggu Siwon menjawab, nyonya Kang langsung memutus sambungan dan dengan terburu-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Padahal Baekhyun hanya berbicara seperti itu saja, kenapa nyonya Kang bisa terpengaruhi dengan begitu hebat ya? Aneh sekali. Yang pasti sekarang, Choi Siwon tengah memijat pelipisnya diseberang sana. Pusing dengan kelakuan anak atasannya yang begitu bandel.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik malas ponselnya yang berbunyi saat ia tengah menonton televisi di kamarnya. Dari bunyi nya, ia tahu itu pesan di KakaoTalk.

Dengan kakinya yang menjulur ke meja, ia meraih ponselnya itu dengan jari-jari pendek kakinya lalu menangkapnya dengan tangan, sama sekali tak takut bahwa IPhone miliknya itu akan terjatuh.

Membuka layar kuncinya, ia melihat pesan KakaoTalk dari _user name_ yang asing namun sangat familiar di ingatannya, **cypark** katanya. Baekhyun tentu tidak bodoh untuk dapat mengetahui siapa orang dibalik _user name_ yang begitu jelas itu.

 _"Oi! Baekhyun hoobae"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika membaca _chat_ garing Chanyeol, namun ujung-ujungnya tetap saja ia membalasnya.

"Hn" hanya itu balasan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu malas.

 _"Kenapa kau tak latihan bersama tim basket sekolah, huh?"_

"Penting ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkasme yang begitu terlihat menyebalkan kala Chanyeol membacanya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini.

 _"Kutu busuk! Kalau kau tak berniat kenapa waktu itu mendaftar? Kau menghilangkan kesempatan untuk orang lain"_ omel Chanyeol yang menuai seringai jahil diwajah bocah kelas sepuluh itu.

"Berisik kau kapten gadungan. Menggangu saja" plus dengan _emoticon_ menguap.

 _"YA! Dasar keparat!"_

Baekhyun benar-benar menyeringai sekarang melihat isi pesan Chanyeol, sepertinya menyenangkan menggoda pria itu. "Wow! _Fantastic_! Haruskah aku mengambil _screenshot_ chat kita lalu menempelnya di mading sekolah? Sepertinya akan menjadi gosip hangat jika mereka tahu bahasa menakjubkan ketua Osis kita ini"

 _"Terserah kau saja ._."_

"Uhh! Kutebak kau sedang cemas" ejeknya yang semakin lancar mengetikkan huruf-huruf itu di layar IPhone mahalnya.

 _"Jangan mengarang Baekhyun, tolong deh"_ ujar Chanyeol lalu disusul _chat_ berikutnya, _"aku serius Byun! Kenapa kau membolos latihan lagi, hah? Cari mati?"_

"Tch. Cerewet. Keparatㅡ maksudku tuan Byun yang menyebalkan itu menyita seluruh fasilitasku, bodoh. Terserah kau mau menertawakan aku sampai tahun depan pun." Ujar Baekhyun menuai keterdiaman Chanyeol beberapa saat di _chat_ mereka. Baekhyun kira pria berfostur tubuh atletis itu akan mengakhiri _chat_ mereka, namun saat ia hendak keluar dari _chat_ , pria itu kembali muncul.

 _"Hah.. alasan"_ dan setelahnya Chanyeol _offline_ karena balasan protes Baekhyun tak lagi dibaca olehnya.

"Hah.. dasar goblin" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengejek telinga Chanyeol yang mirip telinga goblin jelek di game CoC yang kerap ia mainkan.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun diketuk lalu terbuka dengan sendirinya menampakkan _figure_ Renjun dengan setelan jas pemberian Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_.." panggil Renjun dengan senyum malu-malunya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat sosok adiknya dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitam yang sangat mengagumkan. Senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain kecuali Renjun, atau sesekali Kyungsoo mungkin?

Dua jempol jarinya terangkat ke udara dengan posisi badan yang masih sama ㅡduduk bersantai di sofa dengan kaki berada di atas meja.

"Kau akan jadi idola para wanita" goda Baekhyun seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil. Renjun tersenyum dengan wajah merah sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa aku... tidak terlihat aneh, hyung?" Tanya Renjun sambil menunduk menatap sepatu mengkilapnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan, bodoh" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada main-main. Renjun tersinggung? Tentu saja tidak. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan kasar kakaknya. Menurutnya, itu adalah cara kakaknya menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, _hyung_ " Renjun seketika menerjang tubuh Baekhyun menuai keterkejutan dari Baekhyun namun pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum kecil, membalas pelukan Renjun.

" _Anything for you, brother_ "

.

.

.

Yunho menahan nafasnya saat memasuki ruang VVIP di salah satu _restaurant western_ ternama di daerah Apgujeong. Matanya tak menipu saat ia melihat sosok wanita cantik dengan mata _doe_ nya itu duduk disana dengan ekspresi dingin.

Dengan langkah tegas dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya, Yunho berjalan ke arah wanita itu duduk lalu menarik kursi dibawah meja tepat dihadapan wanita itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu.." Yunho menggantung ucapannya sambil menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya dengan mata musangnya, "...Kim Jae Joong" hati Yunho berdenyut nyeri saat ia memanggil nama wanita di hadapannya yang secara teknis adalah mantan isterinya.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Byun" desis Jaejoong dengan wajah dinginnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia membuang nafasnya, "kita bicara setelah menikmati hidangan disini" ujar Yunho yang langsung mengambil pisau serta garpu di sebelah piringnya, memulai menyantap makanan yang tersedia diatas meja tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang Jaejoong layangkan untuknya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa putraku!" Gertak Jaejoong dengan rahang mengeras. Wanita yang merupakan model majalah terkenal di London itu menatap tajam Yunho yang kini kembali menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu menatap Jaejoong lelah.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Jae. Selalu _to the point_ dan dingin" Yunho tersenyum miris.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang ketika dihadapkan dengan sosok Jaejoong, wanita yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya meski egonya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia membenci wanita yang sudah melahirkan dua putra untuknya. Alasan satu-satunya kenapa mereka bercerai adalah karena Jaejoong tak pernah mencintai Yunho, mereka menikah karena perjodohan. Dan Yunho begitu membenci saat wanita itu mencampakkannya bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Renjun yang saat itu masih balita yang bahkan jauh membutuhkannya dibanding Yunho.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan mereka? Kau bahkan tak peduli saat meninggalkan keduanya untuk ku besarkan" Yunho berujar tenang namun jelas nada bicaranya sangat sarkasme.

"Mereka putraku, Byun! Aku yang melahirkan mereka!" Nada suara Jaejoong meninggi dengan penekanan pada setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Tapi kau meninggalkan mereka. Pantaskah kau dipanggil seorang ibu?" Tanya Yunho sinis membuat Jaejoong terpaku dengan tangan mengepal erat diatas meja dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Yunho namun Yunho mengabaikannya. "Yang mereka tahu bahwa mereka hanya punya ayah! Tidak dengan seorang ibu yang bahkan meninggalkan mereka tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun! Bahkan kau yang saat itu memiliki hak asuh penuh atas mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka denganku!" Yunho ikut berteriak dengan urat-urat di lehernya yang sudah menegang. Pegangannya pada kedua alat makan di tangannya mengencang bahkan sampai telapak tangannya memutih. Ia benci akan kenyataan bahwa si sulung Baekhyun justru selalu menanyakan keberadaan ibunya ketimbang menuruti perintahnya untuk menjadi seorang Byun yang terhormat, ia benci akan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah menjadi yang ia inginkan dan terus membangkang hanya untuk mengetahui siapa ibunya yang bahkan sudah mencampakkannya saat balita.

Tak dapat terbendung lagi air mata Jaejoong yang saat ini menghiasai wajah cantik berlapis _make up_ nya. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu tangisi namun yang pasti ia tak peduli. Baekhyun dan Renjun adalah miliknya. Selamanya miliknya.

"Penyesalanmu tak ada gunanya, Kim Jae Joong! Mereka tak akan sudi melihatmu andai mereka tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka. Cukup sudah selama ini. Akan kubuat mereka menganggap bahwa ibunya sudah mati."

Setelah berkata demikian tajamnya, Yunho berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan VVIP itu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu. Kata-kata Yunho begitu menusuk hatinya telak. Semua yang pria itu katakan memang benar. Ia tak pantas disebut seorang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai gaaeeeeessss..**

 **Aku balik lagi nih..**

 **Sesuai permintaan kalian yang pengen ff ini tetep lanjut. Makasih loh support nya. Meski yeah tetep gak dapat dipungkiri bahwa siders mah tetep aja siders. Tapi yaudahlah.. dengan mereka udah baca ff ini aja udah alhamdulillah ya..**

 **Oke, soal story aku yg di akun lain.. nanti aja deh di pindahin nya kalo ff ini udah selesai. Soalnya suka gak fokus kalo ngegarap 2 cerita sekaligus.**

 **Makasih support nya.. tetap lanjutkan review kalian guys!**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
